Confused Paths
by Bloody Sakura
Summary: After Sirius' death, Harry goes through the worst moment of his life. He thinks there's no way he'll ever be happy again... And keeps following the confused paths of life. My first attempt at fanfiction (HPHG, OotP spoilers). COMPLETED!
1. Dark Summer Part I

Confused Paths

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary: After Sirius' death, Harry goes through the worst moment of his life. He thinks there's no way he'll ever be happy again... And he keeps following the confused paths of life. My first attempt at fanfiction. Rated PG-13 to be sure; I tend to use bad language. It may go up or down later.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters... You know the rubbish. Don't sue me, JKR; I'm not making money of this, and I don't have any money to be taken. I own the plot, though. Oh, I own Johan and Rafaelle, but they don't show up at this chapter… :P

Chapter 1 - Dark Summer (Part I)

A young boy stares at the window, on the smallest of room of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. His mind is playing to him the same scene it has been playing for one month. A dark-haired man was being hit by a jet of light, then falling through a veil. This man is the boy's godfather, and that veil was his final destination; his death.

Harry has been mourning over Sirius' death since he arrived at Privet Drive, at the beginning of summer holidays. He's been discreet about it, though; he wanted to avoid some taunts like the ones from Dudley, about Cedric. In fact, Harry has been nothing but normal in front of the Dursleys; he does all of his chores then goes up to his room, always in silence, except if someone talks to him and expects an answer, which is fairly rare. He then closes the door and starts moping, for an extensive amount of time, until he has to go down again or he falls asleep. Having no homework from Hogwarts really helps on this practice.

Four weeks had passed this way, and nothing had changed. Harry had no news from outside, since he didn't receive the Daily Prophet anymore, and his friends didn't write him any letters. He didn't feel like writing them, also. He had nothing to tell them. The Dursleys had been pleasant as they could be, since they have been threatened at King's Cross; and he didn't really want to talk to anyone, nor meet anyone. No one would understand how he's feeling, anyway; nobody had lost a godfather. To Ron and Hermione, Sirius was just a friend, and so, they would have probably forgotten everything. To Dumbledore, Sirius was just a part of the Order of the Phoenix, someone that could easily die if he Order's purposes were fulfilled.

Dumbledore. He was still mad at the headmaster. He had kept that prophecy as a secret, for all that time; and now, he had thrown it as a bomb, over Harry's head. He either had to kill Voldemort or be killed by him; which means he had to be protected and cared, that everybody near him could and would die, just for saving the bloody world. Harry didn't care for the world right now. He didn't care for Dumbledore's plans, or for the Order, or anything. He cared for Sirius, his last piece of family, that was now gone. 'If Voldemort showed up right now', Harry thought bitterly, 'I would ignore him as if he were just a bloody owl'. Voldemort had been quiet for that summer; Harry's scar didn't even scratch. Harry smirked in irony at this realization, then he repeated to himself, 'I would ignore him as if he were just a bloody owl'.

Just then Harry realized that a brown owl had been standing at his window. 'What the hell is an owl doing here, at seven in the morning?', he thought as he slowly got up to pick up the letter. The Dursleys weren't awake yet, so Harry thought it was really weird for an owl to be at his house so soon. Fortunately, the owl was silent, so the Dursleys wouldn't wake up. Harry slowly took the letter out of the owl's leg, and it flied away. Harry looked at the letter. It had a Ministry Seal on it.

Harry looked at the calendar on his drawer. It was July 29th today; so, that letter was probably holding his O.W.L. results. Harry remembered Hermione and a small smile formed on his face; she would be probably thrilled to see her results. The smile dropped immediately, when Harry reminded himself that he didn't want to talk to no one right now. He opened the letter; it had two parchments inside. The first one was the usual parchment he received at the beginning of every year; the second one had his O.W.L. results. He ran his eyes quickly over the letter, and stopped to look at his final result. It said he achieved seven O.W.L.s. 'Pretty good', he thought, 'but now I'll make the breakfast. I'll read it better later'. He threw the parchment on his bed and got down the stairs.

Harry arrived at the kitchen and started cooking; he finished the task quickly, since it wasn't any complex food. The Dursleys wouldn't complain, since they barely spoke a word after the threat at King's Cross; and also, they liked not having to wait for the breakfast. Harry had been awakening very early, since his nightmares wouldn't let him sleep; so, he got accustomed to cook the breakfast before the Dursleys were awake. It was good for both sides, since Harry didn't have to see their faces.

After cooking, and eating his part of the meal, Harry got to his bedroom again. 'Time to look at this letter more carefully', he thought.

_ Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft_

_ Mr. Harry Potter,_

_ The Wizarding Examinations Council is proud to give you the results of your O.W.L. exams, which you took last June, at the end of your fifth year at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. You are able to course, at your 6th year, any subject in which you have scored a grade higher than 'Poor', which happen to be 'Acceptable', 'Exceeds Expectations', and 'Outstanding'. Your chosen subjects for the next year must be marked below and sent to your Head of House at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. We must remind you that there is no Astronomy N.E.W.T. level course._

_ Wizarding Examinations Authority Head,_

_ Griselda Marchbanks_

_ Results of O.W.L. exams for Harry James Potter_

_ Ancient Runes_

_ Practical: -_

_ Theoretical: -_

_ Final Grade: -_

_ Total O.W.L.s: 0_

_ Arithmancy_

_ Practical: -_

_ Theoretical: -_

_ Final Grade: -_

_ Total O.W.L.s: 0_

_ Astronomy_

_ Practical: Acceptable_

_ Theoretical: -_

_ Final Grade: Acceptable_

_ Total O.W.L.s: 1_

_ Care of Magical Creatures_

_ Practical: Outstanding_

_ Theoretical: Outstanding_

_ Final Grade: Outstanding_

_ Total O.W.L.s: 2_

_ Charms_

_ Practical: Exceeds Expectations_

_ Theoretical: Exceeds Expectations_

_ Final Grade: Exceeds Expectations_

_ Total O.W.L.s: 3_

_ Defense against the Dark Arts_

_ Practical: Outstanding (with extra credit by Prof. Tofty)_

_ Theoretical: Outstanding_

_ Final Grade: Outstanding_

_ Total O.W.L.s: 4_

_ Divination_

_ Practical: Dreadful_

_ Theoretical: Poor_

_ Final Grade: Dreadful_

_ Total O.W.L.s: 4_

_ Herbology_

_ Practical: Acceptable_

_ Theoretical: Acceptable_

_ Final Grade: Acceptable_

_ Total O.W.L.s: 5_

_ History of Magic_

_ Practical: -_

_ Theoretical: Poor_

_ Final Grade: Poor_

_ Total O.W.L.s: 5_

_ Muggle Studies_

_ Practical: -_

_ Theoretical: -_

_ Final Grade: -_

_ Total O.W.L.s: 5_

_ Potions_

_ Practical: Exceeds Expectations_

_ Theoretical: Acceptable_

_ Final Grade: Exceeds Expectations_

_ Total O.W.L.s: 6_

_ Transfiguration_

_ Practical: Exceeds Expectations_

_ Theoretical: Exceeds Expectations_

_ Total O.W.L.s: 7_

_ The Council congratulates you on your achievements, Mr. Potter._

'Well, that was really good, I guess', he thought. 'Two Outstandings... One in Hagrid's class! He will be proud of it... Three Exceeds Expectations... One in Snape's class! That will show the slimy git... But I guess I can't make his class without an Outstanding... Not that I care, for it, but I need it to become an Auror...'

Harry threw the parchment aside at this realization. He couldn't become an Auror anymore. Snape said clearly that he would accept only those people who had achieved an 'O' in his O.W.L.... But the parchment said you could choose any class in which you had an 'A' or better. It wouldn't hurt to mark Potions, even if Snape forbids him to go.

The boy pick up one of his quills, then marked at the parchment the courses he would be choosing. Professor McGonagall had said he would need Charms, DADA, Potions and Transfiguration, plus another one to add five N.E.W.T.s... He had to pick up either Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures. He decided for the later. "Hagrid is better than Sprout", he said to himself. He then called Hedwig at the window. The owl was out hunting, but he knew that it would appear when it heard the calling. It showed itself some minutes later, dropping a dead mouse on its cage. Harry was already attaching the letter to Hedwig's leg when he remembered that Hagrid had been "fired".

"Do you think Hagrid will be teaching this year, Hedwig?" The owl emitted a low hoot. Harry took it as a "yes". "Dumbledore must have cleared the things that Um-bitch has done". Harry snorted at the nickname he has just given the former Professor. He finished attaching the letter and then said to Hedwig, "Take it to Professor McGonagall, okay?" The owl hooted again in response, and left. Just then, Harry heard the steps of the Dursleys walking to the kitchen. 'Got to change my clothes fast, soon Aunt Petunia will send me to clean that damn garden'.

The day progressed uneventful, Hedwig being back at the beginning of the night. After dinner, Harry locked himself up in his room again. He had quit his habitual walks, since the dementor attack last year. He just sat at his bed and begun to stare at the window, mourning over Sirius' death. He still blamed himself for it, and every time he looked at the window, he thought that it was his fault that Sirius could not watch the moon, or the stars, or anything else, anymore.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the arrival of an owl. This time there was no way Harry could miss it; the owl kept flying in circles around his room, and was screeching rather loudly. Fortunately, the Dursleys were still awake, and they were watching the TV in rather loud volume, too. Harry caught the screeching owl, which he recognized as Pig, Ron's owl. Harry detached the letter from the tiny owl's leg and thought bitterly, 'After four weeks of silence, what in the bloody hell Ron does want with me?'

Harry expected it to have some lame excuse for not writing, then more excuses for not telling anything useful about the War, then a promise that someone would be coming to catch the boy up soon. Harry got it right, partially.

_Hey mate,_

_ How are you? Hope you're better than you were at the end of the term. Sorry if I haven't written anything, I just didn't know anything to say about... about Sirius' death, you know. I'm really sorry for it. He was a great guy, and we all miss him. I know it must be harder for you, since he was your godfather and all..._

'When did Ron learn to understand other people's feelings?', Harry thought. 'If I remember well, he was the one with the emotional range of a teaspoon...', he continued, remembering Hermione's sarcastic remark.

_... but you shouldn't mope around very much. Hope you're past that by now. By the way, Hermione's here and we both wanted to tell you something..._

"Ah, that explains it. Hermione probably told him 'it's harder for me 'cause he was my family...'", Harry said sarcastically to himself, mimicking Hermione's voice.

_ ... Well, mate, you see, at the second week of the summer I finally gathered some courage and asked her out. She said she would give it a thought and some days later she said yes! So she came here and we've been doing quite nicely for the last two weeks._

Harry was astonished. 'Ron asked Hermione out? And she accepted? I never knew Ron fancied her... Well, there was that face he made when he saw her at the Yule Ball, in the fourth year, but even I gawked at her there... And they are constantly bickering. I lost count of how many times I had to leave because I couldn't stand their rows. There is no way they could get together! It doesn't make any sense!' 

_By the way, your birthday is in two days, so we thought of having you here for a party. What do you think? Answer right away, so that someone from the Order can go and pick you up there. Dumbledore said it's okay for you to come._

Harry stopped reading and thought a little about the invitation. He wasn't willing to see anyone now, because they would probably push the Sirius subject; as far as Hermione seemed to understand why Sirius is more important to him than to everybody else, they wouldn't understand him anyway. And now, with Ron and Hermione dating, it would be even harder to stand being with them. Harry didn't know why, but the idea of his two best friends together couldn't enter his mind. So, he decided that he wouldn't go. It was a better party to stay here at the Dursleys, where he could think about Sirius freely and he didn't have to stand his best friends snogging.

_ Well, that makes it. Hermione and Ginny send you their greetings and they hope you'll be coming. The others aren't here but they'll probably be at the party. The twins are making lots of money at the store; they said half the school had gone there already. Bill and Charlie are still working for the Order; and Percy… Well, we haven't heard from him but we think he'll be back soon with some excuse. I'll finish this letter now. Send the answer fast!_

_ Your best mate,_

_ Ron_

_ P.S.: Hermione is asking for your O.W.L. results. She's got 10 and is going to course all of the classes. I've got 6; I think that's good enough, the twins had 3 only. I'll be going for Magical Creatures, Charms, DADA, Herbology and Transfiguration. I want to play quidditch after school, you know; so it's not that'll be needing any N.E.W.T.s. But in the end, Hermione convinced me to go for all the subjects I could (my other O.W.L. was Astronomy). No more Snape! Yey!_

Harry smirked at Ron's last comment; Ron was probably thrilled with the possibility to be free from the greasy professor. Harry, though he also wanted to be free from it, was quite willing to endure it if he could become an Auror. Quidditch was good, his passion, his soul; but he wouldn't like to live forever playing it. Having a real and steady profession was quite better.

He picked a blank parchment from his things and rapidly wrote Ron's response. He said he didn't want to go to the Burrow, that he was still mourning for Sirius' death, and that he had achieved 7 O.W.L.s; the same ones as Ron, plus Potions. He was going for all his subjects too, except Herbology, 'because he needed only five N.E.W.T.s to become an Auror. He sent some greetings for Hermione and Ginny, and finished the letter by saying: _"We see each other at September 1st. Harry."_ Then, he attached the letter to Pig's leg and sent the tiny owl away.

'It's better this way', he thought.'

A/N: This story will be a H/Hr soon. It was being published at Portkey.org, but something happened and it seems the site is no longer there... Who knows. If it ever comes back, I will be updating both here and there. R&R.


	2. Dark Summer Part II

Confused Paths

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1…

Chapter 2 - Dark Summer (Part II)

Unlike its predecessor, July 30th was an uneventful day for Harry. He woke up early, cooked the breakfast for the Dursleys, did his chores, and locked himself at his room. At noon, he left for lunch, then got back to his room, left at night for dinner and for a bath, then locked himself again. Exactly like every other day. He went to sleep due to exhaustion, after repeated reminders of what happened at the Department of Mysteries.

July 31st started the same way. Harry woke up early, once again, to cook the breakfast; he ate his own part and went back to his room. There, he found out that three big eagle owls were waiting for him, carrying two packages and two letters. One of the packages was very long and thin, and Harry has a suspicion about its content. He picked it first, and opened the letter that came with it.

_Mr. Potter_

_ I congratulate you on your 16th birthday. I thought that having this back would be a nice enough gift to celebrate the occasion. I hope I'm not wrong. Professor McGonagall also sends her congratulations and asks if you would like to be back at the Gryffindor Quidditch team, as a seeker and as the captain._

_ Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

After reading the letter, Harry was sure of the content of the package. He tore apart the paper that covered it to reveal the broom that he had received from Sirius almost three years ago. His Firebolt was there, looking as clean as if it were new. 'Someone must have cleaned it before they sent', he thought, and smiled amused at the thought of Argus Filch having to clean a broom.

Harry kept looking at the broom, and felt a strong urge to leave the room and fly. He loved to fly, as if it was a second nature, and he hadn't had the opportunity to do it in a long time. He fought back his urges, and decided to wait until he had come back to Hogwarts. He thought about being back to team, and the trainings, and then… it struck to his mind. The letter said that McGonagall wanted him to be the **captain** of the team. He… As the captain? He had never thought about that before. Since he joined the team, there was always someone else older than him, someone that could fill the post. But now he would be the older player of the team, and no one was more fit than him. He smiled inwardly and decided to think about it later.

He opened the second letter then, and, as he expected, it was from Hagrid. He was Harry's oldest friend in the wizarding world, and always would send Harry a birthday present, even if it sometimes was a "little" dangerous. This time it wasn't.

_Hey 'Arry, how're ya? Trust you're fine, eh, since I've heard nothing from ya. I just wanted to tell you "Happy Birthday". I'm sendin' yeh some new cakes I've been bakin'. I discovered a new recipe, and Dumbledore told me they're a lot better now. Hope ya like them. I'm eager to see yeh back at Hogwarts._

_ Hagrid_

Harry opened the smaller package and found some of Hagrid's cakes there. Harry touched the surface with his finger; they seemed a lot softer now. 'Maybe I can bite them properly now', Harry laughed to himself.

Harry thought that this year he had got a smaller number of presents than the years before, even if last year he had met a lot of new people. Maybe Ron and Hermione would be sending his gift later, or they wouldn't send it at all, because they were angry at his response two days ago. Harry had been a little bitter when writing the letter, but that was how it was supposed to be; he didn't want people whining about Sirius' death. And, this way other people wouldn't be involved in his fight. The fight against Voldemort.

Harry had thought a little about it, after writing Ron's response. He was worried about his friends getting involved in the process. They didn't know of the prophecy yet; but when they did, Harry would want them out of this. It was bad enough for him than Hermione had almost died, and that Ron was put out the fight by that weird brain, and that his other friends had been badly wounded. How would he have explained to Hermione's parents if she had died too? He didn't want to think about that. Maybe it was better if he kept using Sirius' death as an excuse to keep them away.

Harry was lost in this train of thought, when he heard a commotion down the stairs. There was someone downstairs, and he or she was coming up. He saw someone open his room's door; he expected it to be Aunt Petunia, telling him to distract the guest while she would make him or her a cup of tea, but instead, he saw himself staring at the familiar face of Remus Lupin, his former professor at Hogwarts and his father's last friend alive.

"Hello Harry, Happy Birthday", Lupin said, with a smile.

"Hello, Professor", Harry replied, a little shocked by the sudden visitor.

"Sorry I didn't warn you I was coming, but it had to be a little surprise for you", he said, chuckling. "Sorry I haven't brought your gift with me, but I guess I'll have time to give it to you later. By the way, I brought Ron and Hermione's gifts. They asked me to deliver them when I met you", he completed, and handed Harry two packages of different sizes.

Harry went for the largest one first, and found it was from Ron. 'Ron would never give me something that had the shape of a book', he thought. 'I already have the one from Chudley Cannons'. He opened it, and found it to be a rectangular box of Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. It was Harry's favorite food on the Wizarding world, and Ron knew that. There was a quick note from Ron wishing Harry a happy birthday and saying that he couldn't give Harry a Chudley Cannons T-shirt because he had only one. Harry gave a half-hearted laugh at that remark.

Harry then proceeded to open Hermione's present. Her presents were always somewhat more useful than everybody else's, so he wondered what had she given him this year, since the package was so small. He opened it and found it to be a pendant, with a green jewel on it. . It wasn't the kind of "Hermione gift", he thought, and looked at Lupin as if looking for an exclamation. Lupin let out a small chuckle at Harry's confused face and said, "Read the card".

_Dear Harry_

_ First of all, Happy Birthday Now you are only one year of being an adult in our world. Hope you don't think you should be having fun every time you can. You've got to study to make sure you'll be a successful adult later! Let my ramblings aside _ (Harry chuckled at her confession)_, I thought of giving this to you because it really goes well with your eyes. I don't know if you like jewelry though, and I'll understand if you don't want to wear it. I think you should because girls would swoon at your feet if you did._

_ Love,_

_ Hermione_

'When did Hermione begin to notice my eyes?', Harry thought. 'And well, I'll be sure to wear it, but it's not that I want any girls to notice me right now…', he completed to himself. Then, he opened he pendant's clasp and fastened it to his neck. Lupin gave a smile of approval and Harry said, "I'll be sure to thank them for the gifts".

"You can do that later Harry, now I have something to talk to you…". Lupin was interrupted by another loud sound downstairs. Seeing Harry's worried face, he quickly said, "Don't worry, Moody's down there and I'm sure that was one of his lovely conversations with your uncle". Harry smirked at that remark and expected Lupin to continue. "As I was saying, I have something to tell you. I decided that this could wait until you were past mourning over Sirius", his voice weakened a bit there, "but I received a letter from Hermione yesterday and she said that she was worried about you. She said you were still mourning for Sirius death, and then I decided I should talk to you".

Harry didn't want to talk about that, but he couldn't avoid that now. He knew he wouldn't be able to avoid that for long; so, maybe it was time to do it now. He nodded, as a signal for Lupin to continue.

"Harry, Sirius was the last one of my friends. His death hit me as forcefully as it hit you, I think." Harry had forgotten about what Sirius meant to Lupin. It was the first time he ever considered that someone was feeling as bad as he was, and decided to listen to Lupin carefully. The professor continued, "But I'm sure he didn't want you to lose your life mourning over him. He would want you to go on, to be happy, and to joke with your friends, that kind of thing. I'm sure you know, as well as I do, that there was nothing he would enjoy more than a good prank". Harry nodded again. Lupin was right; Sirius was a happy person, even if he hadn't been much of it last year. But then, he was locked at Grimmauld Place; it wasn't like he could have any fun. He even tried to have some fun, "living through Harry", as Mrs. Weasley had said. He sure would want to Harry to be happy, to make up for the twelve years at Azkaban, or for the year at Grimmauld Place.

But, even if Harry wanted to be happy, there were two things against that. One, he had lost everything he could call a family; and two, there was the prophecy. The damned prophecy that condemned Harry and everyone he loved to me constantly in deathly danger. He raised his head and his gaze met Lupin's. Lupin seemed to understand.

"Harry… I know I'm not him, but I'm sure that if you want someone to be your family, I would be glad to." He looked away, as if in expectancy of Harry's response. The boy remained silent. Lupin continued, "I'm not doing it because I'm the last of your father's friends. I'm doing this because I really care for you, you know." Harry nodded in concordance. Lupin would be the most obvious choice for that. "I'm sure you can be a great godfather, Professor. It'll take me some time for the change, but I'm sure we can work it out." He smiled at Lupin. Lupin walked to him and said, "Well, you could begin the change with that "Professor" thing. I'm not your professor anymore, so it would be better if you called me Remus then". Lupin then pushed Harry into a fatherly hug, surprising the boy. Harry returned it, a little unsure of what to do.

"Well, now that we've had that cleared", Lupin smiled again, "I have something else to talk. It's about Sirius' will". He then made a clearly sad face. "He left you almost everything he owned, see. And that includes Grimmauld Place and a third of the money in his vault".

Harry was shocked. "Grimmauld Place… Belongs to me now?" Lupin nodded. "And well, since it's a magical house, no one can enter it without the consent of its master, who happens to be you. You must go there to open the house, then people will be able to enter it again."

"No one can go inside?" Lupin nodded again. "So where's the Order's meeting by now?" Harry asked. "That's the point. We're meeting at Hogwarts, but it's tiresome for the members to keep going from Hogwarts to London constantly. Sirius suggested, at his final will, that you let the Order continue to use it as the headquarters, but that's up to you. Dumbledore also asked you the same thing."

Dumbledore. Harry was still mad at the headmaster, about the prophecy thing. He should have known of it ages ago; but instead, the headmaster had waited until Sirius' death to reveal it. It would be a nice revenge for Harry, forbidding them to use the house as headquarters. Harry then thought again, 'What will I win, hampering the Order's movements? They are working against Voldemort, and so am I. They will probably be my only help at the final battle.' Harry turned to face Lupin and said, "You can use the house, of course". He smiled at Lupin, who smiled back. "Good enough, then. Pack your things because we're leaving there now."

"Now?", Harry exclaimed. "Yes, now. Moody's down there waiting, and Tonks is outside on her car." Lupin said, matter-of-factly. "Car?", Harry asked again. "Yes, a car", Lupin explained patiently. "You know Tonks' father was a muggle, right? She knows how to drive a muggle car, and her father left her one when he died. You can't apparate; your uncle and aunt have their fireplace blocked; and traveling by broomsticks would draw much attention, we decided to come by muggle means."

"But didn't you pick me up by flying last year?", Harry asked, while packing his trunk. "Yes, we did, but there was night and we had a lot of people to make your guard. I'm afraid we don't have that many now, since Voldemort's return was made public. The people we have are working on other things by now." Harry nodded in understanding, and finished packing. He closed Hedwig on her cage and then turned to Lupin to ask one last thing.

"You came here to fetch me, right?" The adult wizard nodded. "So, if I had refused to give Grimmauld Place to the Order, what would you have done?" Lupin seemed a little shocked by the question. He sighed, then answered, "We didn't thought of that possibility". Harry laughed.

Lupin levitated Harry's trunk and they proceeded to go downstairs. Harry saw Moody saying something to his uncle Vernon that made the fat man flinch. Moody then saw Harry coming down.

"Hello boy", the old auror said, with a smile (or, at least, Harry thought it was a smile).

"Hello, Professor Moody", Harry answered. "I've told you already, Potter, quit the "Professor" thing. I never really taught you anything", Moody replied. Then he turned to the Dursleys and said, "I was just asking your relatives if they treated you well… Seems they've done quite good, at least you didn't lose any weight. Then I started telling your uncle how did I get this eye", he said, raising the hat he was using to cover his magical eye, "and the scars. He was ** very** interested", Moody said. When Lupin arrived with the trunk, Moody said, "Time to go then. See you later, Dursley. I look forward for the end of our… conversation." Moody smiled sarcastically, and then left the house.

Harry turned to Lupin to ask when he was returning Privet Drive. Lupin, as if sensing his question, said, "You won't be coming back until next year, Harry. Say goodbye to your relatives". Harry knew it was useless saying goodbye to the Dursleys, but didn't complain. He turned to his relatives and said sheepishly, "Er… Goodbye then", then left the house, Lupin following him with his trunk.

Tonks' car, unlike what Harry expected, was as normal as it could be. Harry couldn't say which model it was, but he definitely had seen one before, and the silver color was also very common. At the sight of the car, Harry thought, 'If you don't take Tonks and Moody's appearances in consideration, we could almost look like muggles…' His train of thought was interrupted when he first saw Tonks. Her hair was black and long, and her features were somewhat familiar… She was looking like… Sirius.

'Maybe that's her real face. She was Sirius' cousin, wasn't she? It's normal that she looks like him… It's weird that I've never thought of that before'. He then opened the car's door, while Lupin was storing his trunk on the luggage compartment. Tonks turned to him and said, "Wotcher Harry!"

"Hey Tonks", the boy answered, with a smile. "You look… very normal today", he added. The female auror smiled. "Well… That's the real me. It's the first time you're seeing me like this, isn't it? Don't worry, I won't be using it much", she laughed. Harry got a little embarrassed and tried to correct himself. "I think it looks good on you", the boy said. "Oh, isn't he the little gentleman? Thank you, Harry", she said, and smiled at him. Lupin then entered the car, sitting at the passenger seat. Moody entered last, and sat at the backseat with Harry. "Let's go then", he snarled.

Harry thought the trip was very quick. The four of them were talking almost all the time, telling Harry the latest news about the war. Voldemort hadn't made any move during the last month, and that was quite suspicious. But now that the Ministry finally admitted Voldemort's return, the Order's business was quite easier, at least. They had more aurors on the order now, and most of them were standing guard in chosen positions, in case of any Death Eater attacks. 'That's good', Harry thought, 'but if Voldemort shows up, I'm the only one who can kill him'. He wondered if Lupin, Tonks and Moody knew about the prophecy. He decided he could ask Lupin later.

When they arrived at Grimmauld Place, Harry suddenly felt depressed. He tried to concentrate on Lupin's words, 'Sirius would've wanted you to go on with your life'. It was quite hard to do. The three adult were standing by his side, waiting for him to unlock the house's door. Harry grabbed the door's handle, and finally opened the door. 'Sirius would've wanted the Order to have it', he thought, 'I must do it for him, if not for me'.

The four of them entered the house. Regardless that someone had been there two months ago, the housed seemed abandoned for years. They were walking slowly, not wanting to wake up Mrs. Black's portrait, but got quite the surprise when they passed by her. The portrait was destroyed, and Kreacher, the house elf, was lying on the floor, beheaded.

"Mrs. Black must have ordered it", Lupin explained. "As she was a part of the house now, she must have known when the master was changed. Obviously, she would hate to see her house in the hands of a "non-pureblood" wizard", Lupin carefully avoided the term "half-blood", and ordered Kreacher to destroy the portrait, then to behead himself". Harry nodded in understanding, as he knew the explanation was directed to him. "I'll take care of this later. Let's move on".

When they reached the kitchen, Harry remembered the other resident of the house. "What happened to Buckbeak?", he asked. Lupin turned to him and answered, "Maybe it's still on Sirius' room", Lupin answered, "You should check there, while we take care of some things here". Harry noticed that everyone lowered their heads when Sirius was mentioned, which meant he wasn't the only one who missed him. He nodded, and went upstairs to Sirius' room, thinking, 'Of course, he was Lupin's last friends, Tonks' cousin, and I believe Moody liked him too'.

When Harry arrived at Sirius' room, he saw that Buckbeak was still there. The hippogriff looked really bad, though, and walked slowly to Harry, who petted him. "You look quite bad, friend", he said. "What have you been eating? Rats?", the boy asked, looking at some small bones scattered by the floor. "I'll get you something better to eat. Just wait". Harry petted the hippogriff one last time and went back to the kitchen.

"He's there, and still alive, and seems like he has been eating rats to survive", he said, when he arrived there. Everyone was still looking quite gloom, but Lupin smiled and said, "I'll bring him something to eat later. Why don't you take your trunk to your room and wait until we call you for the lunch?" Harry nodded, and was almost leaving the room, when he turned back and said, "I'll be with Buckbeak". Then he finally left.

Lupin had showed up some minutes later, with some meat for Buckbeak, and telling Harry to go downstairs. They had lunch that day, then the adults kept themselves busy using some cleaning spells around the house. Harry soon adopted the same routine of Privet Drive, and spent almost all the time on Sirius' old room, with Buckbeak. Lupin and Tonks were permanently there with him; Moody spent almost all of the time away, and he had received some visits from Kingsley and Mundungus. Then, one week later, he received some visitors he knew he couldn't avoid.

It was nine in the morning, and Harry just had breakfast, and was lost on his "talks" with Buckbeak, when Lupin showed up at the door and said there was someone there. He didn't say who it was though. Harry thought that it should be Moody, or Kingsley, so he would just go down and say "Hello". When he was leaving the room, he was surprised to see his best friend Hermione coming in his direction. She threw herself on him on a crushing hug.

"Harry!", she said smiling. "I've missed you so much! I'm so happy you're well, I was so worried and…" Harry interrupted her and walked back to Sirius' room. "Let's talk inside", he told her with a smile. She nodded.

Harry was really happy to see Hermione. When she hugged him, he felt really better than he had been feeling lately, but he was sure she would want to talk about his silence during the last month. And he didn't really want to talk about that in the middle of a corridor. He sat on Sirius' bed (his bed, actually, since he was sleeping there for a week now), and she sat by his side. He spoke first.

"I didn't have the chance to thank you for the gift. I really like it, thank you", he smiled at her and showed that he was wearing the pendant. Harry was sure she saw her blush a little before answering, "I'm glad you liked it, I thought you wouldn't want to use". He shook his head negatively and she smiled again.

"Are all the Weasleys here?", he asked. Harry was dreading seeing them, since he refused going to the Burrow at his birthday. "Yes, they are.", Hermione answered. "Well, not all of them. Percy, Bill and Charlie aren't, and the twins are at their store by now, but they will show up at night." Harry nodded and then turned away from her, looking around the room. He was expecting Hermione to talk about Sirius, since Lupin said she was worried about him. They wouldn't ask each other, "How was your summer?", because they knew what it had been like; Harry's was a big gloom; and Hermione's was a stay at the Burrow, from which Harry didn't want any details. An awkward silence stayed between them for a while, until Hermione softly asked, "How are you feeling, Harry?"

Harry turned to her again, and saw she was staring at him with concerned eyes. It was a lot easier talking about the Sirius subject now, since the talk to Lupin. He knew that Lupin would do his best to be a good godfather, and he was thankful about that. The main reason Harry kept himself distant now was the prophecy. The damned prophecy that stated everyone he loved had to be in constant danger. He looked into Hermione's eyes again; he knew he couldn't lie to her, but he didn't want to involve her, nor Ron, into this. He finally answered.

"I'm fine". His voice was unsure. She made an expression of disbelief. "So why's that you've been avoiding everyone?", she asked. Harry knew that was the time to tell her everything about the prophecy, but he didn't really want to involve her. So, he sighed, and decided against telling her. "It's Sirius, you know. I feel like… It's my fault. I led him into his death, and now I really miss him". He looked away. He couldn't lie to her and keep staring, he felt bad. She was the one that always comforted him, and now he was lying to her. She said softly, "I thought you were a little more comfortable about that subject. Professor Lupin told me you two talked about it, and that you talked about Sirius normally now… Maybe you just need some more time to think about it." She gave him a quick hug that surprised him. When she backed away, someone opened the door. It was Ron.

"Hey mate", Ron said. Harry looked at him. He was some inches taller. "Hey Ron", he said. "Won't you stop growing? Soon you'll be using Hagrid as a table". Ron smiled and said, "What about you? Even sitting, I can see you've grown a bit too". Harry gave him a half-smile. Ron then caught Hermione's hand and said, "Mom and Ginny want your help with something. Let's go down there". Hermione nodded. When they were leaving, Harry said, "Hey Ron". Ron turned to him. "Thanks for the gift. That was a really big box, I couldn't even finish it yet." Ron smiled, and said, "I knew you would like it", then left with Hermione. She shot him a last concerned look before leaving. Harry realized Hermione had matured a bit too, but didn't wonder much about that. There was something else in his mind.

'Why do I feel this bad when I see them together?', he kept asking himself. When Ron had touched Hermione's hand, he felt awful. Like something was burn within him. He tried to name that feeling. He couldn't tell it. He had never been good with emotional subjects. He gave up trying.

Deep inside his mind, he knew it was called jealousy.


	3. Blue Cold Loneliness

Confused Paths

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1…

Chapter 3 – Blue Cold Loneliness

Few minutes after Ron had left with Hermione, Lupin showed up and told Harry lunch was ready. Harry then met Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, and was hugged and kissed by both of them. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to care about Harry's refusal on going to the Burrow; instead, she was looking at him with an expression of pity Harry didn't enjoy. Ginny kept talking about what she had done during the first month of the summer, along with Ron and Hermione. They kept silent, only making small noises when Ginny asked them something.

The lunch was pretty quick for Harry; he asked about Mr. Weasley, who was at the Ministry, and about the other Weasley children; Mrs. Weasley told him Fred and George would be at Grimmauld Place at night, when they closed the shop (she grimaced when mentioned the shop); Bill and Charlie would show up some day, when they were free from Order's business; Bill was still dating Fleur Delacour, Ron said. Percy had sent a letter to the Weasleys excusing himself, and had been at the Burrow the day before; Dumbledore was still pondering whether letting him know about the Order or not. After having his question answered, Harry excused himself and left the table. He could feel everyone's eyes on him when he left for his room.

Even with his friends around, the days were still the same to Harry. The first couple of days, he left his room for playing chess with Ron, and look around the house, since those actions didn't require him to talk; at the third day, he would leave the room only for eating and using the bathroom. He replayed the talk he had with Hermione; Sirius' death wasn't his biggest problem now. Sure, it still meant a lot; but now, he was being haunted by the prophecy; by the guilt he felt for lying to Hermione; and by the strange feeling he had when he saw his two best friends together. Harry had realized that feeling was jealousy; the same feeling Ron had over his fame and fortune. He gave it some more thought. Did he really want Hermione for himself, like Ron wanted his money?

He had never thought of Hermione that way. He was sure he didn't. Until last year, the only girl he had ever laid his eyes on was Cho. Hermione was always his best friend, the one who was there when needed. The one that stood by his side even when Ron didn't. The one that was always there to help with his troubles… At the first year, at the Philosopher's Stone event; at the second, to find the Chamber of Secrets; at the third, when they saved Sirius; at the fourth, when she helped him with the tasks of the Triwizard Tournament; at the fifth, when she helped him break into Umbridge's room, and when she went with him to the Ministry of Magic…

That was it. He realized his mistake. He always cared for Hermione, but he had always taken her for granted. She was always there; he never considered the possibility when she wouldn't be. He was feeling jealous of their relationship, because it took Hermione from his side, and he wanted her back. 'Whoa, calm down Harry', he thought. 'That's way too much conclusions at a time', he completed. But as the days passed in his alone musings, he became more and more sure that was the reason.

Five days after the Weasleys had arrived, and three days after Harry started to completely avoid everyone else, Dumbledore arrived at Grimmauld Place. Harry was informed of his arrival by Lupin, the only person who managed to exchange words with him. He had told Lupin that unless the Headmaster wanted to talk to him, he wouldn't go down. Lupin nodded and looked at Harry with a concerned look. He had no words that could reach within Harry's thoughts, even if he knew what Harry was thinking about. Lupin was aware of the prophecy, as were some of the other members of the Order. But unless Harry left his mourning by himself, there was nothing they could do.

Dumbledore, unlike Harry's expectations, wanted to talk to the boy. Half an hour after Lupin left, Dumbledore showed up at Sirius' room and gently knocked at the door. Harry knew that it wasn't Lupin; the werewolf didn't knock when he came. Harry looked at the door absent-mindedly and said, expressionless, "Come in".

The headmaster entered the room, and Harry saw his eyes look around the room. It was really messed up; Harry was sitting at the bed, which had its sheets scattered over the floor; Buckbeak was at the side of the bed, being petted by the boy; the other pieces of furniture were covered by Harry's possessions, and some of Sirius'. Dumbledore's gaze then stopped at Harry. The boy was looking at him, an undecipherable look in his eyes.

"Hello Harry", Dumbledore said, a little concern on his voice.

"Hello professor", Harry answered, still expressionless.

"How are you feeling?", the old man asked. 'How am I feeling?', Harry thought. 'That's all people know how to ask me these days? How do you think I am feeling? After losing my grandfather? And after discovering that I have to kill Voldemort or that he'll kill me? Of now that…'

"Harry", Dumbledore interrupted his train of thought. "I know that you may still be feeling hurt by Sirius' death… And are now under the weight of the prophecy… But… My question meant something else. Let me say in other words… Have you felt your scar hurting lately?"

The question surprised Harry. 'So, that's it. I'm not important, but the bloody scar is. Because it is you personal Voldemort alarm, right? Why don't you take that fucking scar to you? Take it, and paste it on your forehead! I don't want it, I don't need it, and it pisses me off having to answer these things…'

"Harry", interrupted Dumbledore, again. "I'm looking inside your mind now. I suppose this means you haven't felt it hurting lately?"

Harry was shocked, to say the least. The old geezer was inside his mind now, and was reading everything he thought! 'Why the hell he asked, then, if he can just go inside my mind and have his answer?', he thought bitterly, knowing Dumbledore would hear it.

"I asked you Harry, because my intention was to see if you were able to realize when someone was inside your mind", Dumbledore answered, calmly. "You see, you haven't been able to learn Occlumency properly last term. And now, when your mind is twisted due to your strong feeling, Voldemort would have easy access to your mind, like I did. He could be using your mind in many different ways against you, and wouldn't even realize."

Harry kept looking at him, now feeling a little sorry for over-reacting. Despite his mistake on the prophecy thing, Dumbledore usually knew what he was doing, but that only mistake had hit Harry a too forcefully to be completely forgotten. He nodded at the headmaster, waiting for him to continue.

"My proposal is, Harry, that you learn Occlumency from me, this summer, while you are here at Grimmauld Place. I believe under my supervision, we can control any negative side-effects of the practice. And I also believe you'd rather learn from me than trying again with Professor Snape", he said, with an amused smile.

Harry thought about the offer. 'Learning from Dumbledore would sure be better than learning from Snape. And this could turn to be useful in the long run… No, I'm thinking like Hermione… Hermione...' The boy's thoughts were wandering away from his start point. Then, he was suddenly snapped back, as if hit by a bludger. 'Hey! Dumbledore can see all my thoughts about Hermione now… I couldn't let Voldemort know them. This could put Hermione in danger, even if I don't want it… He knew I cared for Sirius, and he killed Sirius to taunt me… I can't let it happen to Hermione too. Once it's enough…'

Harry turned his head back to Dumbledore. While thinking, he had been absent-mindedly petting Buckbeak. He didn't know the headmaster wasn't inside his mind anymore; but the thought that he could have seen anything about Hermione made the boy flush slightly. "I accept, sir", Harry said. Dumbledore smiled. "Good then. We will begin tomorrow. I will be here everyday, at six in the night, for we to train. Remember Professor Snape's recommendations; before going to sleep, try to clear your mind." The boy nodded. "Well then, Harry, I must be going now. I see you tomorrow." The headmaster proceeded to the door. Before leaving, he turned to Harry and said, "By the way, Harry, your friends are awfully worried about you. It wouldn't be bad if you talked to them sometimes". With that last remark, the headmaster left.

Harry decided to ignore that remark, until it was dinner time and he really had to go down. He had his dinner in silence, as usual, and was the first to get away from the table, as usual. He expected someone to ask about his talk with Dumbledore, but nobody did. Then, after the dinner, Harry decided to go to the library instead. 'A good book will make me sleep easier', he thought. 'Maybe I can manage to clear my mind then', he added. 'I must do it, for Hermione'.

He stayed for what seemed like hours in the library, looking for a book that was at least interesting. Harry knew that if a book could make him sleepy, it would probably be a History of Magic book, but he didn't want to try one of those. He had picked a novel, when he realized someone had entered the library. He looked from behind one of the shelves. It was Hermione.

'Of course, who else would come to the library at this time in the night?', he thought with a smile. It was good seeing her, without Ron, for a change. Although he never saw the two of them do nothing more than hold hands, it was still disturbing for him to see them together at breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

She was looking for something in one of the shelves, and didn't realize when Harry appeared by her side. She shrieked at his sudden appearance, but then gave him a smile. 'She's got a very beautiful smile', he thought.

"Hey Harry", she said. "What are you doing here? I never thought I would see you in a library by your own", she joked. "Specially now, that you never leave that room for anything". Her face fell a little when she said that, and he felt a little guilty.

"I thought I would need a book to sleep today", he said. She made a confused expression, and he quickly added, "I will be starting Occlumency again, with Dumbledore, tomorrow night". She smiled and he continued, "So, as I need to clear my mind before sleep, I thought of reading something to make my sleep easier. You know, books always make me sleepy. Especially if it is a History of Magic book". He winked at her and she laughed.

"Yeah, I know that. But that thing on your hand doesn't look like a History of Magic book to me", she said, pointing at his hand. He smiled sheepishly. "I didn't want to risk sleeping without having the chance to clear my mind". She laughed again. He realized he was missing smiling a little, for a change. He wondered if they would still be like that when Ron was along with them. "And you, what are you doing here?", he asked her.

"I'm the bookworm, remember? I'm just trying to feel at home", she joked. "In fact, I'm preparing for the next term". Harry wasn't surprised. "As we don't have any homework due to the O.W.L.s, there's no way Ron will come with me to the library. So, I'm coming here at night to catch on my reading", she said. Harry realized the amusement on her voice faded when she mentioned Ron's dislike for the library.

She picked up a book from one of the shelves, which Harry noticed to be an Arithmancy book. They both sat across from one another, and kept reading for some time, in an awkward silence. Harry found his novel to be quite interesting, but that didn't stop the drowsing effect. He was getting more and more sleepy, but he didn't want to leave Hermione alone. Even if they weren't talking, it was good for him to have his friend at his side. He thought again about the "taking her for granted" thing. He hadn't lost her, after all; she was just a little distant. He didn't have to be jealous from Ron. He smiled, and then decided to turn in for the night. He still had to clear his mind before sleeping.

"Good night, Hermione", he said, standing from his chair. "I think the book made its part today", he completed, with a grin. She looked at him and gave him a little smile. "Good night then Harry", she said. She then stood from her chair and added, "It was good talking to you again". She hen gave him another hug, like the one she had given him the day she arrived, and went for the door. Before leaving, she still said, "Don't forget to clear your mind before sleeping".

Harry watched her leave, a little stunned. 'Wasn't it me who was leaving?'

August passed painfully slowly to Harry. After that night in the library, he was sure everything would be fine between him and his friends; a clear mistake, he realized later. He was still uncomfortable whenever he saw his two best friends together; and he still saw himself missing Hermione's company. Interestingly enough, he didn't miss Ron that much; maybe because his jealousy feelings were directed at Ron and not at Hermione. It was Ron who was with Hermione all the time; Harry only saw her at the meals and when she was at the library, at night. Harry begun going there everyday to see if he could talk to Hermione; she managed to appear six times in the whole month, because Ron always had some better idea on how to spend the night. Harry didn't ask her for any details.

Of course, that didn't help in anything to his mood. He was focusing on his Occlumency training and, to his great relief, Dumbledore said he was good enough at it, after the whole month of training. The rest of the time, Harry still spent in his room, trying to sort out his feelings. He didn't succeed on the task, though.

September 1st arrived, and they were leaving for King's Cross Station, to catch the Hogwarts Express. Mrs. Weasley had bought them everything they needed; Harry was very polite when he thanked for his things, and she looked at him with the same concerned face she had the day she arrived. This morning, when he woke up, she asked him if he was okay, and he nodded in response. It was okay to talk to her, he thought. It's not her blame her son chose to date the person I seem to need more than anything (or anyone, for that matter).

Harry had his breakfast before everyone else; when he was leaving the kitchen, Hermione was entering it, and they exchanged small smiles. Lupin seemed to realize that, as he asked Harry later if he was in a good mood. Harry said he was fine, and Lupin believed that for the first time on the whole summer.

Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, along with Lupin, Moody and Kingsley, were taking the children (now just four, since the twins had "graduated" last year) to the station. Kingsley wouldn't be doing that kind of thing, normally, but Tonks was busy this morning, and had said goodbye to everyone the day before. Harry had managed to talk to her normally, and she seemed as worried about him as everyone else.

It was a rather cold morning, for a summer. Harry even thought about wearing a sweater, but gave up the idea. "The day will be warmer later", said Mrs. Weasley. He believed that and was wearing just his normal jeans with an old black T-shirt of Dudley, who wasn't that large on him anymore, since he had filled out during the summer.

They arrived at King's Cross with ten minutes spare. Harry had been avoiding talk to Ron, so he was quite nervous about the ride. He would have to ride with them, or else they would start worrying about him again. But he didn't want to see Ron and Hermione together during the whole ride… It would be too much for him. He decided to go in and leave his trunk inside. Ginny, Ron and Hermione followed him suit. He then got off the train and starting saying his goodbyes. He talked to Moody and Kingsley first; they told him to watch out for anything ("CONSTANT VIGILANCE", snarled Moody), but not run into the unnecessary danger. He then said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who both gave him hugs and said the same thing; Mrs. Weasley asked him once more if he was alright. Then, he talked to Lupin, who gave him a fatherly hug and said he would be writing when he could. Harry thanked him and said he was doing his godfather job pretty well. Lupin replied to him that it was quite a pleasure having such a great godson, even if he kept to himself too much. Harry lowered his head sheepishly and boarded the train.

When the four kids got to their compartment, there was an awkward silence between them. Harry expected that at least Ginny would say something, or that Ron would want to snog Hermione right away, but that didn't happen. Instead, Hermione broke the silence saying they had to go to the Prefects' Carriage, looking at Harry with another concerned look. Harry held his gaze to her, as if saying "I'll be fine", and they left. Ginny had been made a prefect this year, too. Mrs. Weasley threw quite a party, but it wasn't as big as Ron's had been last year. Harry stayed at the party for fifteen minutes before heading back to his room.

He was alone, once again, but now he was at Hogwarts' Express, riding for the only place he ever called home. But now, even Hogwarts didn't sound like home. He was sure he would be still feeling the same way there. Alone.

He blamed himself for loneliness. Couldn't he just be a good friend and support their relationship, instead of hiding from them? Yes, he could. But that would be just too overbearing for him. He couldn't do that. It bothered him. His only chance was to be like that, alone, in that cold morning, watching the blue sky over him while the train was traveling fast…

Instead of jealousy, he found himself staring into a pit of blue cold loneliness.


	4. Realization

Confused Paths

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1… Scratch that part when I say the OC don't show up. They do show up here.

Chapter 4 – Realization

Harry had finally arrived at Hogwarts. The trip had been a bit boring for him; after Ron, Hermione and Ginny had returned from the Prefects' meeting, he made an excuse and left their compartment. He met some of the other Gryffindors, namely Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom, who were telling each other about their summers' adventures. Harry joined the conversation soon, but hadn't had anything to say because when he hadn't been with the Dursleys, he had been in Grimmauld Place, somewhere he wasn't supposed to tell them about. He was relieved Neville hadn't mentioned anything about the events at the end of last term.

His enjoyable conversation had been interrupted, though, by the sudden appearance of Ginny, who said she had something to talk with him, privately. He noticed Dean grimaced at that, as he was Ginny's boyfriend; she quickly added that she would have a private conversation with him too, later, and that earned Dean a meaningful snigger from Seamus.

Harry wanted to avoid that conversation, because he knew it would be about his behavior during the summer, but he imagined it would be easier to talk to Ginny than to Ron or Hermione. He had never been any more wrong in his whole life.

_"Okay, finally I can pull this conversation off", she had said. "I want to know", she made a small pause, "What's the matter with you. Please don't say it's Sirius; I won't believe that. Lupin told me you can talk about him quite well now. If Hermione or my daft brother wants to believe that, it's fine for me, but I won't."_

_ Harry had been surprised at her boldness. He never thought Ginny to care that much about him, even when she had her crush on him (which he was very grateful that had ended). He didn't want to tell her he was uncomfortable with Ron and Hermione's relationship, though; she was Ron's sister, after all, and he thought she wouldn't understand his point. Unfortunately, he couldn't find a cover at that time. He decided to tell her the truth. 'Screw this', he had thought._

_ "I don't really want to talk about it, Gin", he said, trying to avoid the subject. He looked away, and half-expected her to back away and dismiss the conversation. "I won't let you go if you don't answer. Even if we don't talk that much, I also think it's bad you're not talking, you know", she replied._

_ 'She's right, you know', he thought again. 'You're just missing Hermione's closeness. You didn't have to stop talking to her. Ginny had nothing to do with that'. He sighed, and then said, in a defeated tone, "I miss Hermione"._

_ He was going to continue and explain it clearly, but Ginny hade made an understanding face, and quickly said, "Oh, I see… That's it, then. Don't worry; I'm not mad at you. In fact, I thought that would happen… I won't tell them, either. Guess you'll have to work that out alone". She then looked at him with some concern and strode off to the compartment they were before, to meet Dean._

Harry wasn't sure Ginny had understood what he meant; her answer had been a little strange. She said she wasn't mad at him; if she had understood, she would probably be, because he was jealous of her brother. Harry didn't give it much attention, though; Ginny had said she wouldn't tell, and the less she knew, better. The rest of the trip was spent in two quick games of Exploding Snap with Neville and Seamus, and most of it, in silence. None of the guys seemed to be bothered by that, to Harry's amusement.

Harry was now on the Great Hall, and the revival of his conversation with Ginny was interrupted by a loud whispering on the hall. It seems people finally noticed the Wonder Trio was separated, as people kept pointing at him, and at Ron and Hermione, who were sitting quite distant from him. Harry wished people would stop staring at him, because it made the whole situation even more uncomfortable than it already was. He tried to focus his attention somewhere away from the gossip, and turned his gaze to the Staff Table. He was surprised to notice that Tonks was sitting there, besides Professor Flitwick, and she smiled at him.

'She must have been hired as the Defense Professor', Harry thought. 'Being an auror, she must know a lot about Defense. Maybe we'll be having a good professor this year, for a change'. He smiled back at her and turned to Ron and Hermione. They seemed oblivious to Tonks' presence, most probably because she was wearing her natural face, which Ron and Hermione had never seen. Harry's glance at his friends earned a new round of loud whispering around the hall.

Fortunately, the whispers were interrupted as Professor McGonagall entered the hall, along with the first years, for the Sorting Ceremony. Behind them all, there were a girl and a boy, who seemed too old to be first years, but too young to be part of the staff. Thus, they were using students' robes. Harry wondered what were they doing there; he wasn't the only one, though, as he heard his classmates Lavender and Parvati whisper something about the boy's ponytail.

As every year, the Sorting Hat sang his song, before the ceremony was started. Harry didn't pay it much attention, but he instantly realized the meaning of the words when he heard the last part. "Remember the years of yore, and remember my last song; united we can heal our sores, and the evil of the world we'll see gone". There was a loud clapping on the hall, as always, and Harry mused over the message of the song. 'He's talking about Voldemort again, but this time he didn't need to be that subtle', the boy thought. 'I guess I'm not the mad-attention-seeking boy anymore', he finished, bitterly.

Professor McGonagall turned to the first years and gave them their pointers. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted". Then she started to call the new students, who were sorted among the four houses. Harry realized only four students had made it into Slytherin this year. 'Maybe they are so afraid of Voldemort they are asking the hat to put them on another house', Harry thought, remembering his own request to the hat.

Professor McGonagall rolled the scroll which held the names of the first years; then, she unrolled another one, and announced, "Now, the Sorting Ceremony will be held for the two transfer students from Beauxbatons Institute". A wave of whispers crossed the hall, but soon died out. The professor turned to the girl and the boy that were behind the first years. Professor McGonagall called, "Garnier, Johan", and the boy with the ponytail stepped forward.

The boy put on the hat, and then sat on the bench. He seemed quite nervous of everything. After some seconds, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!". The boy didn't seem to mind the choice, and walked to his house table. Harry saw that Draco Malfoy immediately offered the boy a place at his side, which the boy didn't refuse. 'Quite a bad start for a newcomer, being friends with Malfoy', Harry thought.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Professor McGonagall called "Garnier, Rafaelle" to be sorted. The hall went into an uproar. Harry heard Lavender and Parvati talking again. "They have the same surname? They don't seem like brother and sister to me, you know? They are a lot different from one another", Lavender started. She was right; the boy was black and tall, with a long black hair with small curls. The girl was quite short, about five feet, and was pale white, with a short straight blond hair. "Maybe they are married", Parvati proposed. The two girls went giggling until the Sorting Hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!".

The girl proceeded to the Ravenclaw House Table, and seemed quite happy about that. She was offered various places along the table, but sat besides Cho Chang. Harry avoided the sight, but had time enough to see Cho was made Head Girl. Harry thought about congratulating Cho later, but didn't see any point on doing it. 'She will probably start crying at me again', he thought, and smirked sarcastically.

Professor McGonagall had just left with the Sorting Hat and the stool, when Professor Dumbledore got to his feet for his opening speech. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!", he bean, with a smile. "Maybe some of you have already realized that our ceremony was a little different this year", he added, and Harry a saw a sparkling in his eyes. "We have some transfer students that came from Beauxbatons Institute. I'm sure everyone from third year and above remembers it. It's been a long time since we've had transfer students at our school, and I would like all of our older students, specially the sixth years, to treat them well and make them feel at home."

'Sixth years?', Harry thought. 'Guess we'll be having another Malfoy pawn soon', he completed to himself, looking at the Slytherin table. The new boy was still talking to Malfoy.

"Well, I've talked too much and I'm sure I'm not interesting anymore", Dumbledore said with a smile. "Tuck in!"

When the headmaster finished his speech, the dishes were filled with food, as always, and Harry proceeded to eat. The talking on the hall had re-started, and Harry was disappointed to see he was still one of the main subjects. He had hoped the new students were enough of a distraction, but had to endure almost an hour of whispering about the "break" of the "Wonder Trio".

When the main dishes and the desserts finally disappeared from the tables, Dumbledore rose again, this time for his usual recommendations. He gave the usual advice about the Forbidden Forest, and Filch's list of forbidden items, which Dumbledore said to contain a large number of things from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Harry had an amused smile at his face when he heard that.

Dumbledore then proceeded to present the new Defense Professor. "I would like to present you the new professor of Defense against the Dark Arts", he said, and Tonks rose. "This is Nymphadora Tonks, though I warn you never to say her first name if you want to become adults". Harry stifled a laugh at that remark, and at the grimace Tonks had made when her first name was said. Ron, Hermione and Ginny seemed very surprised at her presence, which confirmed Harry's theory that they didn't recognized her.

"Professor Tonks is an auror from the Ministry of Magic, and is doing us a special favor. I'm sure her experience will be very enlightening for all of you". Harry saw Tonks looking at him again, and gave her a thumbs-up sign. Dumbledore proceeded to give other minor advices, and dismissed the students. Harry saw Hermione rise and call the first years to follow her. 'Always perfect on her duties', he thought. He proceeded to the Common Room by himself, using shortcuts to arrive earlier. He didn't know the new password, but the Fat Lady recognized him and let him enter.

Harry knew that once people arrived at the Common Room, they would ask him why he wasn't together with Ron and Hermione, and wanted to avoid that. He proceeded to his own dormitory, sat on his bed, and closed the sheets around it. The whispering on the Great Hall had been enough for him, and he needed some peace.

Sleep didn't come easy, though, and he heard when Seamus, Dean and Neville entered the room. Dean and Seamus were talking about something Harry couldn't hear, but Neville seemed awfully quiet. He was surprised when Neville opened the sheets around his bed, and told him, "I want to talk you Harry. Can you come with me for a minute?"

Harry couldn't guess what Neville could possibly want with him right now, but didn't refuse. They left the dormitory, under the stares of Dean and Seamus, and proceeded to the Common Room. The room was almost empty, except for some first years, Ron, and Hermione. Harry averted his eyes from them. Neville seemed to notice, as he turned to Harry and said, "Let's go out. I guess we'll need some privacy". Harry nodded.

When they reached the corridor outside, Neville turned to Harry and said. "First, some people from the other houses were asking if you'll continue the DA". Harry looked at Neville incredulously. He didn't need to get out of his bed just to answer that. "I don't know, I'll think about it", Harry said, absent-mindedly. "Probably not. We've got a new teacher now, and she's an auror, so I think she must be quite good". Neville seemed to realize Harry's point, and nodded in understanding.

"You didn't get me out here just to ask that, right?", Harry asked. Neville nodded again. "There's something else too. Well… I don't know how to tell you that… But I'll try." Harry nodded as if waiting for Neville to continue. "It's about… Ron and Hermione." Harry's eyes widened. What could Neville wanted to tell him about Ron and Hermione?

"I saw them together, when you were at your bed right now", Neville started, "And I think I can help you". Harry snorted. How could Neville possibly help? "Some time ago… Until fourth year, to be exact", Neville continued, "I used to fancy Hermione." Harry's eyes widened again.

"I fancied her because she always helped me on the classes, and with my studies", Neville said, seeing in Harry's eyes the question Harry didn't ask. "But I realized there's no way I could date her, because she was taken already", he added.

"By Krum", Harry spoke. "It must have been hard for you, I know, but I don't know what this has to do with anything…"

"No, it was not by Krum." Neville interrupted. 'Not by Krum?!", Harry thought. "This means… This means… Ron and Hermione are… since fourth year?!" Harry said aloud. "No, that's not it either. She was taken by you."

"She has always been taken by you. It was for you she sacrificed herself, it was to see you playing quidditch she would no study, it was always for you. Do you know the days when she was teaching you some curses for the third task?" Harry nodded. Neville's last words have given him a sudden realization of something he should had noticed a long time ago. "One of those days, I had asked her to help me with an assignment in Potions, but she couldn't help me because of she had to research those curses for you. That day I realized she had been always yours."

"No matter if she's dating Ron right now, I don't think he'll ever mean for her what you mean, Harry. I thought that you wanted to know that". With these last words, Neville gave Harry a weak slap on the shoulder, and entered the Common Room. Harry stayed outside, pondering over the meaning of Neville's words. Hermione would still be there for him, he knew that. But that suddenly didn't seem enough for Harry. He wanted her to be **always** there for him. These realizations hit him very hard, along with Neville's words, and he stayed outside for minutes, without moving. The last realization hit him harder than all the others.

He wanted something else than just her presence around. He wanted her love. He **loved** her.

A/N: Thanks to my beta **CaliberKX** for her wonderful work. And thanks to my lone reviewer **kateydidnt** for pointing that error to me.

I guess people didn't like the story here. I'm posting it elsewhere (as I've said) on Chapter 1 and the response has been a lot better. As a starter, I want some reviews to see if I'm doing good or not. Hope you can understand… R&R, please! ^_^


	5. Quidditch and Jealousy

Confused Paths

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot (is there a plot here?) and the OCs. I don't know if they'll show up in this chapter, but they did last chapter so you know them already. Don't sue me, JKR; I'm poor and I don't have any money.

Chapter 5 – Quidditch and Jealousy

Harry woke up early on that Saturday, September 13th. He had lots of things to do and didn't want to lose time today. He took a quick shower and left to the Great Hall, taking care not to wake his roommates. Both the common room and the Great Hall were nearly deserted at that time; it was barely seven o' clock. Harry was about to do something he shouldn't be doing, so he took his time on the breakfast, not wanting to raise any suspicions. At eight o' clock, he left the hall.

When he arrived at a deserted corridor, he took a silver cloak out of his robes and donned it. 'Now it begins', he thought. Harry was planning to visit Hogsmeade today, to buy a gift for Hermione. Her birthday was only six days ahead, and today was his last chance to buy her anything. Since he had realized he fancied her, on the first day at school, he had done everything he could to please her, and he would certainly not forget her birthday present, something he knew Ron would forget.

Ron had been acting strangely, lately. In the summers, he struggled to act normally around Harry, but now he had gone under quite a change. He was very jealous of Hermione, and the only chance Harry had to talk to her properly was in the N.E.W.T. Potions' class, which Ron wasn't taking. Harry and Hermione had been partners on the practices and that was very good to him, because he got good grades and also the chance to talk to her. Hermione seemed amused to talk to him, too.

He didn't tell her his feelings, though, because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Ron hadn't been much of a friend lately, but Harry still cared for it somewhat, and Hermione… Well, he couldn't lose Hermione. So, he just decided to enjoy his time around her and please her in every possible way.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when someone crossed his path. He ducked to the side and waited under his Invisibility Cloak until the group of Ravenclaws passed by, then walked to the statue of a one-eyed witch, that could be seen at the end of the corridor. He pointed his wand to the statue and said, "_Dissendium!_". The hump of the statue opened and a path to Hogsmeade was ahead of him.

When Harry arrived at Hogsmeade, after the long path, he already knew what he wanted to buy, but not where to buy it. He wanted to give Hermione a pendant like the one she had given him on his birthday; but he didn't know where to buy it, since he had never gone anywhere other than Zonko's, Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks. He decided to wander around until he found a jewelry shop. 'Must have one here somewhere', he thought.

After ten minutes walking, he found a small store, near Madam Puddifoot's, with nothing but jewelry on the windows. He walked into an alley and took his Invisibility Cloak off. 'The hardest part begins now', he thought. 'Buying this and walking back into school incognito'.

He entered the shop, and was greeted by an old witch, who smiled at him. "Good morning son", she said. "Looking for something special?"

Harry wanted the jewel on her pendant to be blue; he had chosen the color because of her dress on the Yule Ball, at fourth year. 'She wouldn't have used a blue dress if she didn't like blue', he thought. He could have asked her for a favorite color, of course, but she could become suspicious of something.

Harry showed the shop-keeper the pendant he had gained from Hermione, and said, "I want one like this, but with a blue jewel instead".

The shop-keeper looked at the pendant for a while, and said, "It's a really beautiful pendant, but I'm afraid I don't have an identical one. But I do have other pendants with blue jewels, if you don't mind". Harry's face fell a little, because he wanted his gift to be equal to Hermione's, but he nodded. The old witch walked into the pendant shelves and came back with three different pendants on her hands. "These are the best ones I have, dear", she said, with a smile. "Choose one of them, and I'm sure the receiving person won't mind if it's not identical".

Harry noticed the witch had realized his intentions, and asked, a little surprised, "How did you know I'm giving this in return?". The old witch pointed at Harry's pendant and said, "There would be no other reason for you to have shown me that pendant". Harry gave her a half-hearted smile and turned back to the three pendants. He was afraid, for a moment, that the woman was reading his mind. 'I think that Occlumency lessons must have paid, then'.

After some minutes, Harry had chosen one of the pendants, paid for it, and asked for it to be delivered at Hogwarts, to Hermione Granger, at September 19th. He also wrote a card to go with the gift, and was very embarrassed when he had to sign the card. He turned around, wishing the old woman didn't see his name, but when he was finished, she saw it.

"Oh, my, you're Harry Potter! I'm sorry I haven't realized later, Mr. Potter, and…", she began. Harry interrupted her with a gesture of hand and said, "Don't worry about that, I really waned to pass incognito. I just ask you not to mention his with anyone. Could you do me that favor?". "Of course, Mr. Potter, no one will know you've been here". Harry thanked the witch and left for the small alley again, where he put the Invisibility Cloak and made it back to Hogwarts.

Harry had just entered Gryffindor's Common Room to pack his cloak and the Marauder's Map, when he was stopped by Ginny. "Where have you been all day? Hermione was looking for you", she said. At the mention of Hermione's name, Harry's eyes widened a little. "I was taking care of some things", Harry answered lamely. "Before you tell me what were those things, Hermione asked me to tell you she won't be able to come to the library today", Ginny said, and Harry's face fell. "Ron asked her to spend the day with him, because of the Quidditch tryouts", she finished, in a bitter tone. Harry turned away.

"I know this is not nice to hear, especially in your situation. I really think Ron is a real ass for trying to controlling Hermione this way, but there's nothing we can do about it." Ginny said. Harry had talked to Ginny once or twice about his feelings. He found out that she knew since their conversation in the train. She said that if she had known during the summer, she would have been against Harry, but since Ron's behavior changed, she didn't supported Ron and Hermione's relationship anymore. "So, what were you doing this morning?", she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Keep it down", Harry said, "But I went to Hogsmeade to buy her birthday present". With that, he left for his dormitory, leaving an amused Ginny behind. Harry wasn't on the mood to talk with anyone now. He had planned to spend the afternoon in the library with Hermione, to plan the new lessons of DA. Dumbledore had given the club his permission to continue, and since they had a good Defense professor this year (despite Tonks' clumsiness, she was an amazing teacher), the lessons were quite hard to plan. Hermione had agreed to help Harry, but it seems that Ron's jealousy got the better of it.

Harry didn't meet Ron, neither Hermione, during the lunch, so he guessed they were spending their time together. He would have to meet Ron at the Quidditch Pitch later at night, when they would be doing the quidditch tryouts. Hermione would probably be there too, so he would talk to them later. He ate his lunch quickly and went to the library, to make his research alone.

It was quite hard to concentrate on his job without thinking about what Hermione and Ron could be doing at that time. After an hour without any progress, Harry gave up. He took a galleon out of his pocket and started to change its serial numbers to zeros. That was the sign to warn all the DA members that the next meeting was cancelled. The boy ran his hand through his hair, thinking if this was the wise thing to do, and after some quick thought he decided. 'I can't do this without her anymore', he concluded to himself. He rose from his chair and left the library towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry took care to avoid any DA member, as he didn't want to explain why the meeting was cancelled.

He was quite successful on the task, and the only people who asked him about it were Ginny and Neville. He just told them he wasn't feeling well enough to plan the next lesson, which was due to Monday, and left to his dormitory.

At six in the night, Harry had to go down again. The quidditch tryouts were due to start at any moment, and Harry had to be down there at the time McGonagall would announce the new captain. The head of Gryffindor House had come to him one day at breakfast, and asked if he would accept the position. Harry wished she had asked that somewhere in privacy, because everyone was looking at him, waiting for his answer. He had given it little thought, and decided against the charge because he didn't see himself as the captain. Harry knew little about quidditch strategy; all he had done in his quidditch life was "look for the snitch – avoid the bludgers – look for the snitch some more – catch the snitch". He wouldn't be able to rule the team.

The worst part of it is that the most likely candidate for the job was Ron, and Ron had seen his exchange with McGonagall. If Ron was chosen, he would probably think the position was a hand-me-down from Harry, something he just had because he was Harry's sidekick. And that would make his relationship with Ron even worse that it already was. Harry wouldn't quit the team; he had promised Professor McGonagall that he would keep his seeker position.

Harry got his Firebolt and walker down to the pitch. The common room was quite empty; he guessed everyone was down there, waiting for the tryouts to begin. He just hoped people weren't waiting for him to show up. He wasn't so lucky.

He arrived on the pitch, already dressed on the team uniform, and found Ron, Ginny, Professor McGonagall, the two beaters from last year (whose names Harry couldn't remember right now) and some other people carrying broomsticks. Professor McGonagall was the first to talk to him. "You've finally arrived Mr. Potter", she said with a small smile to him. "Now I can finally announce the new captain, and let your proceed with the tryouts. Without delay", she continued, turning to Ron, "I would like to offer you, Mr. Weasley, the job of captain".

No one seemed surprised by the choice, and Harry knew that most of the people there were thinking just like Ron, that "he got it because Potter refused". Ron shot Harry a cold glare, then turned to Professor McGonagall and said "I accept the position, professor". She smiled at him and gave him the captain's armband. "Now on with your tryouts", she said. "I will be watching everything, make sure you choose good people, Mr. Weasley. It was really good seeing the Quidditch Trophy on my room these last few years". With that, she walked away to watch with the other Gryffindors. Harry followed her with his gaze, and saw Hermione sitting there. She was looking right at him, with an expression Harry understood as concern. Harry turned back at Ron, who started his speech.

"Well, let's not lose any more time, people", he said. "Ginny resigned her seeker position, and will be trying out for chaser, despite the fact she's wearing the uniform already", he said, winking at his sister. "So, everyone who's trying out for chaser, stand in a line behind her". Some people positioned themselves behind Ginny. Harry saw there was no one from sixth or seventh years. 'We'll be having quite a young team this year', he thought. "Potter here agreed to be our seeker again, so there will be no seeker trials", Ron said, without looking at Harry. His tone was cold, and Harry felt it when he said "Potter". Ginny's eyes also widened at the way Ron had called Harry. No one else moved. Everyone knew Harry was the seeker.

"Kirke and Sloper, our last beaters, agreed they could resign their positions if the team seems fit", Ron continued, "so, everyone's who's trying out for chaser, stand in a line behind them". Everyone who wasn't behind Ginny stood behind the former beaters. "I will be the keeper, as you've already guessed. We'll start with the chaser tryouts", Ron finished. He then pointed the beaters to stay at the borders of the pitch, and the chasers to fly with him. Harry took his hint and joined the beaters.

Those were the worst two hours Harry had ever spent on the Quidditch Pitch. Between receiving the cold shoulder from Ron, and the concerning looks from Hermione, he didn't know what was worse. He didn't have lots of things to distract his mind, since he only helped one of the chasers who was having some problems with her broomstick. He was relieved when Ron finally ended the tryouts, and announced the results would be out on Monday. Harry had his opinions on the team; he thought that Ginny and two friends of her were the best chasers, since they worked very well together (not like Angelina, Katie and Alicia, but pretty good anyway). And the beaters would remain the same from last year, since they didn't have anyone better and they had some experience to even the low skill levels.

Harry was almost leaving the pitch, towards the showers, when he heard Ron's voice calling him. "Hey Harry", he heard again. Harry turned to Ron, who kept a cold expression on his face. Ginny was watching the exchange with concern and behind her, Hermione was coming from stands. 'This won't be good', Harry thought.

"Thank you for the position", Ron started, with a rather loud voice. The few people who were still on the pitch turned to them immediately. "Guess Boy Wonder didn't need to be the captain, so he gave his sidekick the role", Ron said bitterly, with a sarcastic smirk. Ginny and Hermione were utterly shocked. Harry sighed.

"So that's what you kept giving me the cold shoulder during the tryouts", Harry said, expressionless. "You think I denied the position on purpose, because I knew you would be the chosen one". Ron's silence was enough of a confirmation. Harry sighed again, and continued. "That's not the truth, Ron, and you know it as well as I do. I didn't give my opinion on it. And if I had been asked, I would have chosen you, not because you're my **sidekick**, as you've put it", Harry said in a bitter tone, "But because you're my friend and I knew you've always wanted the position".

"And what's that, Harry? Isn't that a hand-me-down?", Ron asked, his voice trembling in anger. "Aren't you the one that has everything? The money and the fame? Why would you need a quidditch captain position, being who you are?", Ron continued. "You don't need that! So you give it to your bloody idiot sidekick!", he screamed.

"How many times you want me to say, Ron", Harry said in a low tone, "That I don't want any of this shit? That I don't give a damn to my money or my fame? Do you know why I have money? Because my parents and godfather **died**. Do you know why I have the fame? Because a maniac is out there wanting me dead! How many times I have told you there's nothing I would love more than a life like yours? You have a family. Both your parents alive, five brothers and a sister, a loving girlfriend, **everything**, damn it!"

Ron's eyes twinkled, and Harry didn't like what he saw on them. "Oh, I see", Ron said in his normal voice again. "Your arguments have changed a little, you know?", he continued with a smirk. "Last time you said that, there wasn't a **girlfriend** on it". Harry froze in shock at those words, and everyone noticed. "That's it, isn't it? You're jealous that I've got the girl, isn't it Boy Wonder?"

Harry sighed deeply. He could deny everything, since last time they've had this conversation, Ron didn't have a girlfriend. But he couldn't deny Ron was talking the truth. He had to say something. But he couldn't, with Hermione there. If he admitted his jealousy, he would be throwing her friendship away and he couldn't live with that. He looked at Ron in the eyes, then at Hermione, and left the pitch in silence.

A/N: This last scene was terrible to write. I think the final result is terrible, too, but I can't manage to write it again. This chapter (and chapter 4 too) were very hard to write. I didn't expect this kind of thing when I started writing, but I guess it happens with everyone.

Thanks to **kateydidnt** again for her kind review. ^_^


	6. Aftermath

Confused Paths

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot (is there a plot here?) and the OCs. Just like last time, I don't know if they'll show up in this chapter, but you know them already. Don't sue me, JKR; I'm poor and I don't have any money.

Chapter 6 - Aftermath

Harry didn't bother going to the showers after that conversation. He left straight to the Gryffindor Tower, and took his shower there. Then, he just laid on his bed and waited until he finally fell asleep. Fortunately, none of his roommates tried to wake him up.

He got up early in the morning, and thought about last night's discussion. He was sure that by now, everyone had figured out that he fancied Hermione. He wondered how he would face her if they meet on the corridors. And there was Ron too. He looked at Ron's bed and saw he was sound asleep there. 'I'd better get out of here before he wakes up', Harry thought. 'It's not like I want another fight right now'. With that, he changed his clothes and left the dormitory.

He wanted to go straight to the Great Hall, and have his breakfast before Ron or Hermione were up. Scratch that. He wanted to have his breakfast before **everyone** was up, because he was sure that the whole school knew about his exchange with Ron yesterday. 'Gossip here travels faster than someone apparating', he thought bitterly, while going down the stairs. When he got to the common room, he was surprised to see he was being awaited.

Hermione was sitting in one of their usual chairs by the fire, but she had turned the chair to face the stairs, as if waiting for someone to come down. When she saw Harry, she immediately stood and walked to him. 'Quite a good start for the "avoid them" thing', Harry thought. His eyes locked with Hermione's and stayed this way for a minute. He wanted to say something, but the words were failing him. She was the one who broke the silence.

"I'm sorry", she began.

"What are you sorry for?", he asked. "It's not like you've done anything. Ron's the one who started that, and I'm the one who's jealous of him", he continued, avoiding to say his true feelings for her. She stepped nearer to him, and Harry could almost feel the heat radiating from her.

"I am to blame, too", she said, and lowered her head. "I should have known it. I was trying to make my relationship with Ron work out, and I neglected our friendship", she continued. Her voice was very low, and Harry thought she would cry soon. He walked to her and gave her a comforting hug.

"I can understand", he said soothingly. "He's your boyfriend, I can't get expect to get the same attention he gets from you", he added. It hurt him to say that, but he couldn't say he craved for that same attention. It seemed that Hermione wasn't aware of his feelings yet; he would make everything worse if he confessed now.

Her eyes were shining with unshed tears, and Harry felt bad he had anything to do with it. She wiped a lone tear that escaped and said, "He's not my boyfriend anymore", she said. Harry was quite shocked to hear that, to say the least. "After all those mean things he said yesterday, I just gave up trying", she added. Harry didn't expect Hermione to break up with Ron because of him, and felt a pang of selfish happiness in his heart. "You didn't have to break up with him, you know", he said. "I was the one he insulted, not you. We could still be friends, even if Ron and I aren't anymore".

"He insulted me too", she answered, interrupting him. "He said that I was his prize. That "he's got the girl". You heard that. I don't want to be a trophy for him to show up. I have been trying to make this relationship work, but if that's the way Ron sees it, I give up. In fact, giving up is all I have been doing. I even left you alone at the library yesterday!"

"Forget that", Harry said. "You don't have to feel bad for that. You were trying to make it work, and that makes for it".

She was silent for a moment, then said, "I'm still feeling a little guilty", in her normal voice again. "I should have said something when Ron started snapping at you down there. At that time, I thought it would make things worse, because people would start speaking about you. That's why I'm stayed silent. I'm really sorry for that", she said.

Harry was amazed that she had thought of him at that time. He had been a little frustrated that Hermione was silent during the exchange; but now he understood her position and was really grateful for it. "It was better this way", he said. "And don't apologize to me. I was the one that broke your relationship. I should be the one who's apologizing here", he added, and his voice wavered a bit. He wasn't being truthful at that time.

Hermione didn't answer. The two friends stayed on their hug for a while. Harry could smell the sweet scent of Hermione's hair; it had a calming effect upon him. It felt very good to be holding her like that; her small frame emanated some warmth he enjoyed. He started to feel guilty about his thoughts; this was like taking advantage of her, when she was feeling so bad. He reluctantly pulled apart from her and said, "Have you had breakfast yet? I'm a little hungry, you know". He smiled a sheepish smile at her.

She let out a small laugh at his sudden change of subject. "No, I haven't", she said. "I was waiting for you to come down. I really wanted to talk to you", she added, lowering her head.

"I'm sorry I ran out like that yesterday", he said. "I just wanted to avoid Ron after that, so I thought of sleeping right away".

"You should have had your dinner, at least", she said. "I brought something to you, because I expected you to be hungry after the tryouts, but I asked Dobby to take it back to the kitchens when Neville said you were asleep already", she continued. Harry blushed slightly. "Sorry about that too", he said sheepishly. "I really wanted to avoid everyone".

"Even me?", she asked. He was taken aback by that question, but answered truthfully. "Yeah, even you. I thought you would be mad at me because I…" He wanted to say, "I fancied you", but held his tongue. "Because I was jealous of you".

"Oh", she said. "You had all reasons to be. Like I said, I really neglected everything to make that relationship work. But I promise I won't neglect our friendship again", she said, in a trembling voice. "Hmm… Thanks", he said. Harry realized the conversation was turning to be quite embarrassing, both for him and for her, so he changed the subject again. "Well, we'd better head to the Great Hall now, my stomach will be screaming soon", he said with a smile. She smiled back and nodded her concordance.

Even after their conversation, it wasn't late enough and the Great Hall was almost deserted. They had their breakfast slowly, and have tried to avoid embarrassing subjects. They couldn't avoid all of them, though, and soon they had come back to Hermione and Ron's break-up. Hermione said Ron didn't take it well, but he agreed to be her friend. Harry just said that he would wait a little before trying to get Ron back as a friend. Hermione agreed.

Hermione also asked Harry why he had cancelled DA's first meeting. She said she had been quite concerned with him since she got the warning. Harry thought that explained the looks she was giving him during the tryouts, and lied saying that he cancelled due to an unfinished Transfiguration essay.

Harry's theory about the gossip had proven itself right when the students began to come down. Everyone shot Harry and Hermione a look, and most of them weren't very friendly. In fact, the only people who actually talked to them were Ginny and Neville (who both knew about Harry's feelings). Dean gave Harry a "good morning", surely under Ginny's influence; Lavender and Parvati said it was good to have Hermione back, but it was bad she had broke with Ron. Hermione looked at Harry, who had a questioning look on his face, and she whispered, "Just ignore it, it's not like they mean anything". Harry laughed.

Despite everyone's whispering about him, Harry wasn't really worried until the mail arrived. He hadn't received anything, but Hermione received a small package that Harry recognized right away. It was his birthday present to her. 'Damn it, the woman must have mistaken the day', he thought. He thanked God that Ron wasn't there, and watched Hermione's surprised expression when she saw it was from a jewelry store. She opened it under the curious stares of Ginny, Lavender and Parvati, while he turned his head away, and cursed the old shopkeeper's mistake. Hermione would probably think he didn't know the correct date.

Hermione pulled the pendant out of its box, and the three girls at her sided gasped at it. "Who's it from", Ginny asked right away. Harry still hoped Hermione would forget to read the card, but that just killed all of his hope. The four girls read it, and Hermione turned to Harry, whose facial color was matching Ginny's hair.

"Thank you Harry, but…", she began. "I know your birthday isn't today", he said. "September 19th, isn't it? I'm sure I said it right to the clerk", he said, interrupting her. He wanted to make sure he knew the correct date, even if the gift came a little earlier. She smiled at him. "I'm sure you knew the right date, you prat, but you never gave me any birthday presents, you didn't have to start now, you know. I'm sure this was very expensive".

"I just wanted to make it back for your gift this year", he said, pointing at his own pendant, "And for everything your friendship means to me". He instantly wished he hadn't said that, as Hermione blushed and the other girls started giggling madly. Even Neville couldn't get a hold of himself, and winked at Harry. Both he and Hermione finished their meals fast, and they left the hall under the suspicious looks of everyone there.

"I'm sorry for that", Harry said, as soon as they had left the hall. "I didn't mean to embarrass you", he continued. "I know you don't", she said. "And I want you to know your friendship means much to me, too", she added. She suddenly threw her arms around Harry on a hug, and kissed his cheek. "I must go to the library now, I have some research to do for the DA", she said with a wink, leaving a dumbfounded Harry alone at the corridor.

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I finished this chapter last Thursday, but I wasn't able to log into FF.net then and I decided to update later. I'm really sorry about that.

This chapter is a bit short because I've broken by left hand last Tuesday, so I had to type it one-handed… And English is not my mother language, what complicates things a lot.

Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, **HPHrShipper**, but I had to make Hermione dump Ron here. It'll take a while until H/Hr get together, though. And Harry won't date the OC girl. The OCs will play just a small part on the plot (in fact, they were included as an experience; the original plot didn't have any OCs).

Hope you liked the chapter, anyway. R&R, please. ^_^


	7. Second Chance

Confused Paths

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot (is there a plot here?) and the OCs. Don't sue me, JKR; I'm poor and I don't have any money.

Chapter 7 – Second Chance

The second half of September was much happier than the first, in Harry's mind. Even though he had lost his friendship with Ron, having Hermione back was paying for it. He didn't tell her about his feelings, because he knew the incident with Ron was still sore on her. Ron's rage outburst over her birthday present didn't help it, also.

_Harry and Hermione were returning from the library that day, to have lunch. They hadn't seen Ron since the argument on the Quidditch Pitch last night. Hermione was wearing Harry's gift and he was also wearing hers. Harry had just cracked a joke about the pendants, when someone cleared his throat in front of them. It was Ron._

_ He had his gaze locked on the jewel that hung at Hermione's neck. Harry saw his face reddening before he finally spoke. "So, it's true, eh", he said, mockingly. "First, you admit you are jealous of me. Then, surprisingly, you steal my girlfriend from me, and then, you give her an expensive present just to humiliate me. Haven't you had enough, Potter?"_

_ Harry took some time to understand Ron's accusation. The red-haired was thinking Harry's gift was just a display of the Potter's fortune, not a show of friendship. Harry couldn't believe Ron would make up something like that, after what had happened the day before. He was about to open his mouth in reply, but Hermione beat him to it._

_ "How can you think Harry would do something like that, Ron? After everything he said yesterday?", she said, as if reading Harry's mind. "He gave this to me as a proof of friendship, Ron, because Harry's still my friend! If you were, or at least wanted to be my friend, you would have remembered of my birthday, and would have spared me of this pointless argument". With that, Hermione turned on her heels and stormed off. Harry gave Ron a last look before parting after her, and saw Ron's expression of utterly shock. He probably didn't remember Hermione's birthday._

October proceeded just as fine as September. On the second Saturday, Harry had his first quidditch match, against Slytherin; he was very nervous about it. Harry knew he wouldn't lose the Snitch to Malfoy, but his disagreements with Ron had affected his latest performances. He just hoped he could play well enough that day. His prayers were heard when Hermione gave him a good-luck kiss on the cheek; Harry caught the Snitch after ten minutes. Malfoy (being both the seeker and the captain) left the pitch cursing so loudly he got a detention. Harry couldn't laugh more.

The third Saturday of October was a Hogsmeade Saturday. Harry was very excited about it; he would ask Hermione to go with him, and he would give her a good time there. Fortunately, she would forget about the rows with Ron. Harry wanted to be sure she was over it, before he talked about his own feelings.

That morning, Harry woke up early, and got himself ready to leave. He waited on the common room until Hermione got down. He sat on his usual chair by the fire, and waited, reading _Quidditch through the Ages_ for the thousandth time. His thoughts were taken away from the book when he heard her voice behind him, "Good morning, Harry".

"Good morning", he answered, and turned to her grinning. She was dressed in jeans and a light blue top, and Harry thought she was very beautiful like that. 'She's beautiful anytime', he corrected himself. She smiled back at him and he stood on his feet. They left the room together to the Great Hall.

"You're going to Hogsmeade, aren't you?", he asked, on their way to the hall. She nodded, but Harry saw her expression was gloomy. "What's the matter?", he asked again, a little concerned. "Ron asked me to go with him", she answered. Harry was taken aback. "He says he's sorry and that he wants to make up for the things he said before. So I thought I could give him a chance to excuse himself", she continued. "I guess if I forgive him, he will apologize to you too, so we could have our friendship again", she finished. Harry nodded and smiled at her, but was quite disappointed. Hermione seemed to notice and said, "I guess I should have told you before". Harry shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it. I was just surprised Ron's apologizing. It's not like him, you know", he said. "And it's nothing like we were going to do anything special", he added. "We were just going to walk around and drink butterbeer, anyway. I'm sure it can be just as fun with him", Harry finished. She nodded and they entered the Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione had their breakfast together, like they would have everyday; this day, unlike the others, Hermione left first and Ron followed her. This change of scene created a wave of gossip between the students who were there. Harry pretended nothing was wrong, and left silently after he was finished.

Harry wasn't so sure he wanted to go to Hogsmeade anymore. He planned to have a nice day with Hermione, but now she was there with Ron and he didn't want to risk walking on them. He was in front of the Fat Lady's portrait when he decided he would go to Hogsmeade, fetch a butterbeer and come back to school. Maybe he could plan a lesson for the DA in the afternoon. 'No, not without Hermione', he thought.

Harry's trip wasn't as fast as he had planned. He had stopped on a few shops, namely the quidditch and joke shops, and spent quite some time on them. He fortunately didn't run into Hermione and Ron, and feared they would be on the Three Broomsticks, which was the next stop on his plan. He decided to avoid the pub and headed for the other pub, the Hog's Head.

Harry entered the pub, and headed straight for the counter. He asked the barman for a butterbeer and kept looking around the place. He remembered the day the "couple of people" had come to the bar, interested in the idea of the DA. It had been a wonderful idea of Hermione, after all… He remembered her happy face when she learned anything new…

His train of thought was interrupted when the barman brought him his butterbeer. Harry paid for it and left the bar. Once he stepped outside, he was startled by a loud noise. Harry had just stepped on a black cat that was outside. Then he heard a female voice that said, "There you are", and saw a blond girl catch the cat.

"Thanks for catching my cat", the girl said. Harry recognized her as one of the transfer students from Beauxbatons, Rafaelle. Harry had talked to her a couple of times, and thought the girl was quite nice. She and her brother had joined DA last class (they heard about it from the Ravenclaws) and despite being behind everyone else, they weren't doing that bad. They also didn't mind Harry being Harry (maybe because France hadn't suffered much from the First War) and thus weren't so hard to talk.

"You're welcome, Rafaelle", Harry said, quite expressionless. "Oh, hey Harry! I didn't see it was you, sorry", she said, a bit embarrassed. "I hope Shade didn't give you any trouble", she said, pointing to the cat. "I was going back to the school when he decided to run off", she added. "Quite a troublemaker you are", she said, turning to the cat. Harry just smiled slightly.

"Where's Hermione?", Rafaelle asked. "It's unusual seeing you without her", she added. Harry blushed and lowered his head. "She must be around here somewhere. "She had some things to take care of", he said, not wanting to go into any details. "Oh, I see…", the girl replied. "Well, I'll be going. My brother is waiting for me at Hogwarts", she said. "See you, then", Harry said.

The girl had already turned her back to Harry and started walking, but she stopped suddenly and turned back to Harry. "By the way", she said, "Me and my brother are going to practice some quidditch this afternoon. You know, we've made our house teams, but his captain isn't much happy with him", she added. "Wouldn't you like to join us? You seem quite bored yourself", she finished. Harry remembered seeing her brother on the match against Slytherin, as a chaser. He boy wasn't that bad, and even scored one shot against Ron. "Well, maybe I'll show up", Harry said. "I'll stay here for a while. It's still morning after all", he added. She was about turning her back to him when he said, "Oh, and tell your brother he shouldn't worry. Malfoy was just throwing his anger at him, I'm sure". She nodded and left Harry alone at the main street.

Harry really wanted to go back to Hogwarts now, but he was afraid the girl would find out what's on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking Hermione could get back with Ron; that's why he was so disappointed when he heard she was going out with him today. Harry couldn't stand the possibility that Hermione could go distant on him again. Not now, when he hadn't even got his chance.

Eventually, Harry went back to the school. He had his lunch quickly and left to meet with Rafaelle and her brother on the Quidditch Pitch, carrying his Firebolt. Both of them were already there. Johan was throwing the Quaffle against Rafaelle, who was playing as keeper. She wasn't any better than Ron at his first game last year, Harry thought to himself. He called the two of them and they flied towards him.

"Hey, Harry!", said the boy with the ponytail. Harry had learned few weeks ago that Johan was adopted by Rafaelle's family, what explained their lack of similarities. He wasn't as bad as most of the Slytherins, regardless of Rafaelle's constant complaints about his cockiness. But he was still a Slytherin, and Harry was a little less friendly towards him. Most of the DA members also complained about his presence there, but he had agreed to sign the enchanted parchment, so Harry had let him join.

"Hey Johan", Harry said. "Hello again, Rafaelle", he added. "Hey there, Harry", she replied. "Glad you came by, you really seemed bored out there, you know", she said, conversationally. "I just had a lot on my mind", Harry answered, then turned to Johan. "You are doing great as a Chaser. I was watching you before I called. Great moves up there", he added, changing the subject of the conversation. Johan scratched the back of his head and said, "Thank you, really. I just wished Malfoy said the same". "He won't, you'd better give up", Harry said. "I want the Giant Squid to eat me if Malfoy ever praises someone", he joked, and the three of them laughed.

"You said you have made your house team", Harry said again, turning to Rafaelle. "What's your position?", he asked. "My captain would kill me he knew I'm talking to the enemy", she said, smiling, "But I'll tell anyway. I'm the seeker. They've told me the Head Girl Cho Chang was the seeker last year, but she gave up because of the Head Girl business and the N.E.W.T.s". Harry was shocked, but not that much. Cho had also given up the DA meetings for the same reason. "Never thought she would do that", Harry replied. "She really enjoyed quidditch".

"Were you friends with her?", Rafaelle asked. '"Friends" isn't quite the right term', Harry thought. "Yeah… Something like that", Harry said. "I can guess. You aren't supposed to be friends with the seeker of the opposite teams, right?", Rafaelle answered. "Anyway… I hope you don't mind I've called you here, since you are also a seeker. It's just that I've never really played seeker before, I'm more of a chaser", she continued. "I guess they've made me seeker because no one else wanted to take Chang's position".

"Don't worry about that", Harry said. "I guess I can give you some pointers. Not everything, of course, because I don't want you to beat my team", he added, jokingly. Johan laughed heartily, but Rafaelle didn't find it so funny. "Well, I guess that's fair", she said, and slapped her brother playfully. "Stop laughing, idiot", she added.

The three of them had a funny afternoon; Harry had given Rafaelle some pointers, and Johan played seeker too, just for fun. Harry even said he could take Malfoy's place anytime, and the three of them broke into laughter again. After some time, they started playing keeper and chasers; Harry discovered that being a keeper isn't that easy, let alone against two people born as chasers. But then again, there was nothing better than being a chaser against those same people. Ron would have such a boost to his ego if he saw those two as keepers.

Harry thought that Ron would love this, if he were here; Hermione wouldn't like it so much, but she would be here watching amused. Harry wished everything was fine among the three of them again. She wiped the thoughts out of his mind when he remembered the things Ron had told him, one month ago. Harry hadn't given them much thought, as he was worried about Hermione, but those words had hurt him too.

His thoughts were interrupted as Johan tapped his shoulder. "Earth to Harry", he said. Harry was snapped from his thoughts and the boy added, "We've been calling you for one whole minute. I thought you had died on your broom", he joked. "Someone's here to talk to you", he added, and pointed down. Harry saw Hermione there, along with Rafaelle, and she waved at him. He smiled and flied towards her.

"Hello again", he said when he got to the grass, and grinned. She smiled back, but not too enthusiastically. Harry noticed something was wrong. "Do you mind if I leave now?", he asked, turning to the siblings. Both of them shook their heads and Johan said, "Don't worry, we were about to leave too". His sister nodded and said, "Yeah, that's right. Thanks for everything, Harry". They turned on their heels and walked away.

As soon as they had left, Harry turned to Hermione. "What's wrong?", he asked, concerned. She looked at his eyes, and sighed. "Well… Ron's intentions weren't exactly what I was thinking. He wanted me to be his girlfriend again, you see", Hermione said. Harry felt a wave of jealous anger burning on his body, but ignored it. "We didn't touch the subject for a while. We were just walking through the town, watching the stores, and then we went to the Three Broomsticks. There he said he was sorry for everything, and asked me to be his girlfriend again".

"And what did you answer?", Harry asked. He was afraid Hermione had accepted the proposal. "I said no, that I wasn't interested on it anymore, and I was going to tell him exactly why when he suddenly exploded on me. He asked me if I was interested on someone else", Hermione said. Harry saw tears forming on her eyes. Harry gave her a comforting hug and she continued. "I said I wasn't. Then he said I was lying and asked me if I was interested in you. I said no again. Then he just…"

Hermione was on the verge of tears, and Harry couldn't watch that. He was angered with Ron, and wanted to hear the rest of the story, but decided not to push Hermione further. He gave her another hug, and she hugged him back, sobbing on his shoulder. He stroked her brown curls while he lost himself on his thoughts. 'She's not interested in Ron anymore, but it's also not interested in me. It's logical; she broke up with him just one month ago… She just needs more time, I guess'.

Harry was once again brought back from his thoughts by her voice. She had stopped crying and was calling him. "Sorry", he said, "I was just lost in thought". "It's okay… I just wanted to thank you for staying with me", she said, pulling away from him and looking into his eyes. He stared deep into hers before saying, "Anything for you, Hermione". He smiled and kissed her forehead, before they walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

A/N: This was a bit longer than the last one, mainly because I can use half of my left hand now (two fingers and the thumb, just to be exact). I hope you enjoy it anyway.

This chapter wasn't supposed to exist. I had removed it from the plot but decided to write it again when I added the OCs, just for you to taste them. I hope they aren't that bad. The second reason this chapter is back it's because of my hand. The next chapter will probably be too long to type with a broken hand.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. R&R please. ^_^


	8. Point of View

Confused Paths

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot (is there a plot here?) and the OCs. Don't sue me, JKR; I'm poor and I don't have any money.

Chapter 8 - Point of View

The days had passed like a blur since the first visit to Hogsmeade. Hermione had told Harry everything that happened that day; Harry and Ron had exchanged curses in the Common Room (both of them were given detentions); Ron had returned the DA's galleon to Hermione (he hadn't been in any DA class since the beginning of the term, anyway); a lot of things that deeply affected the former Wonder Trio.

To Harry, nothing had been more important than his conversation with Ron, in November. Ginny and Neville (who were a couple now; Ginny ditched Dean on the Halloween Party) had arranged for the former best friends to meet in the Common Room, while Hermione was on her Arithmancy class. Harry had told Ron everything that happened since July, including his feelings for Hermione. Ron just listened to everything and left the room in silence. Harry just hoped he would give everything some thought.

Harry and Hermione had been closer than ever. Harry had even been asked by some students if they were a couple, but Harry denied (while blushing heavily). People would answer with praise, "You should ask her out, you know, you look quite cute together", or with disbelief, "Yeah, right, I know that". Harry always wondered what would Hermione answer if she was asked the same thing.

Five days before Christmas, they were given another Hogsmeade Saturday, for Christmas shopping. Ginny and Neville, the only people who knew about Harry's feelings (besides Ron), had told Harry to ask Hermione on a date. Harry had asked Hermione, but got too nervous to say the "date" part. They would be going, just the two of them, but it wasn't an official date. Harry couldn't stop calling himself stupid.

The two of them had agreed to meet in the Common Room that day; they would have breakfast together, and ride together to Hogsmeade. There they would separate to buy their gifts ("You can't see what I'm giving you", Hermione said) and then they would meet again at the Three Broomsticks. Harry was planning to tell Hermione everything when they arrived there.

'I can't chicken out again', he thought, while waiting for her in the Common Room. 'Who knows when I'll be given such a good chance again? I won't let this down, I won't let this down, I won't…'

"Harry?", a familiar voice said. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by the vision of Hermione in front of him. She was very beautiful today, even to someone whose opinion wasn't so biased. She was wearing a pink sweater with a black jeans and boots. Her hair was done into a long ponytail and Harry liked it. His young hormones were particularly pleased with the way the jeans clung to her. He was brought back from his dreams when she asked again, "Are you okay, Harry? You were grimacing when I got here".

"I'm fine", he stammered. "I was just trying to remember the ingredients of that potion from yesterday. By the way, you're very beautiful today", he finished, lamely. She blushed slightly then put a hand to his forehead. "I knew it", she said. "You have a fever. Otherwise, you wouldn't be thinking of Potions on a Saturday". She laughed heartily, and Harry joined her, after admiring her smile.

They went down to the Great Hall and had their breakfast. They weren't turning heads anymore; everyone, even the Slytherins, seemed to be used to the "couple". Malfoy himself had thrown at least five taunts about Harry's "mudblood girlfriend".

The two of them were greeted by Ginny and Neville some time later. Harry's nervousness was multiplied by ten when Neville winked at him, as if saying "Good luck". Neville and his girlfriend left quite fast, because Ginny wanted to change clothes. It was snowing that day, and the red-haired wanted at least to wear a jumper.

When the couple left, Hermione turned to Harry and asked, "They look quite good together, don't you think?" Harry wouldn't expect Hermione to talk about other people's love lives, but answered anyway. "Yeah… I guess Neville deserved some happiness, after everything he's been passing with his parents", he said, with a sad tone. "Ginny told me she never saw it coming. She said she thought Neville fancied me", Hermione said, matter-of-factly. "Well, that's true", Harry said, after swallowing a bite of his bacon sandwich, "He used to fancy you, but gave up on the fourth year". Hermione's eyes widened. "You knew that and didn't tell me? What kind of friend are you?", she asked, mockingly. Harry quickly excused himself. "I didn't know it until the beginning of this year", he said.

Hermione nodded in comprehension, and both of them were silent for a while. Harry was thinking about Hermione's attitude. 'Maybe she was interested on Neville', Harry thought to himself. 'If that's so, it's useless of me to ask her out today…', he completed. He turned to her and saw she was deep in thought too. He decided to ask her about it, before he did something stupid.

"If you had known it before, would you have gone out with Neville?", he asked her. She turned to him, as if snapped out from a dream, and answered, "Maybe I would", she said, and Harry's heart fell. "But for the same reason I went out with Viktor. Just because I never had anyone's attention back there. No feelings besides friendship", she said. Harry felt relieved again, until she completed, "I think I had my eyes on someone else back there".

The awkward silence fell between the two of them, once more. Her words replayed on Harry's mind. 'She had her eyes on someone else back there', Harry thought. Harry tried to guess who was that "someone else". Hermione had never shown herself attracted to no one, except Viktor or… Ron. It had to be Ron, of course. Ron was her first boyfriend; and she hadn't said his name when she spoke about the "No feeling besides friendship" line. So that meant Hermione fancied Ron, and Harry had no chance with her even if he confessed his feelings today. He suddenly started to feel very bad.

"Ready to go?", he asked her, trying to sound as normal as possible. She was deep in thought again, but seemed to have gone back to reality when Harry talked to her. She looked at his half-eaten sandwich and asked if he wouldn't finish it. Harry shook his head and said, "I'm not hungry anymore". He couldn't hold the sorrow in his voice now. She looked at him concerned, but got up. Both of them left the hall, the awkward silence still between them.

Hermione broke the silence when they were in the way to Hogsmeade. "What are you thinking about, Harry?", she asked. "Well…", he began, trying to make up an excuse. "I was thinking about what I should give Remus for Christmas. You know, he's my godfather now, he's got to receive something too", he said, though he knew Remus' present would be some stylish clothing he had seen on Gladrags last time.

"Hmm… Last year, I would tell you to give him some nice outfits", Hermione started, "But since he's got one third of the Black family's fortune now, I really don't know. Maybe you could give him a book. He likes them", she said. Harry didn't know Remus had got a third of Sirius' money. He really needed something to give Remus now. "I had just thought about clothing, and you fired my idea", he said, smiling. "I didn't know Remus had inherited some of Sirius' money", he added.

"In fact, Sirius left that third to Remus and Tonks", Hermione said. "The two of them are living together now", she added. "I didn't know that too", Harry said. "It seems everybody knows everything except me! Remus will hear something when I meet him", he said, jokingly. Both of them laughed. "Well, don't feel so bad. You and I are the only ones who know that", she said. "The two of them told me at the summer, but asked me to stay silent. But I guess it's no problem telling you".

"Who's got the last third?", Harry asked. Hermione's face darkened a little. "The Weasleys", she said, her voice a little low. Talking about the Weasleys would remind them of Ron, and their friend was still a sore subject. "They deserved it", Harry said, "I'm glad Sirius did it". Hermione nodded and smiled at him. "I'm very proud of you", she said. "Few people have that integrity. Most of them would be mad at Sirius or at the Weasleys", she added. Harry blushed slightly, and said, "Sirius and the Weasleys have nothing to do with our problems with Ron. Regardless of what Ron did, or said, I sill want the Weasleys to be happy". Hermione smiled again at his answer. "Has Sirius left anything to you, by the way?", Harry asked. "All the books inside your house", she answered right away. Now it was Harry's turn to smile.

They had arrived at Hogsmeade already, and were walking by the main street. They stopped and looked at each other. "Time to go, then?", Harry asked. "Yeah… Guess we've got to buy the gifts", Hermione answered. "I still have the Remus problem", Harry said. Hermione frowned a bit and said, "Now that I've told you about him and Tonks… We could give them both something for a couple, instead of looking for two different presents". Harry nodded in concordance. "We can think about it while we're shopping for the others", Hermione finished. Harry nodded again. Against his own will, he stepped forward and kissed Hermione's forehead. "See you later, then", he said, leaving a blushing Hermione behind.

Instantly after leaving Hermione, Harry's mind was flooded by his breakfast thoughts. He believed whole-heartedly that Hermione still fancied Ron, but even so, a part of him didn't want to give up on her. He knew that was the part that had just kissed her, the part that wanted to do a lot more than a kiss on the forehead. He banished that thoughts from his mind and proceeded to buy his friends' gifts.

The day proceeded exactly as planned; they bought their gifts, met at the Three Broomsticks, and bought Remus' gift. Harry didn't try to Hermione about his feelings, though. He was really afraid of rejection, and worse, he was afraid to find out Hermione fancied Ron.

That night, after dinner, the two of them met Ginny and Neville in the Common Room, very busy with each other. Harry cleared his throat, and the two of them pulled apart. Harry saw Ginny's eyes twinkle, as if expecting Harry to deliver some good news. Before Harry could say anything, Professor McGonagall entered the room. She wanted to know if anyone would be staying at Hogwarts during the Christmas. She immediately looked at Harry, as the boy always stayed. This year, Harry had hopes of going to Grimmauld Place to meet Remus, but his godfather was busy with the Order and wouldn't be able to stay there during the holiday. He had told Harry that he would be visiting the boy at Hogwarts, however.

Harry had just signed the parchment, stating that he would be staying, when Hermione came behind him and did the same. Harry got a bit surprised; he expected Hermione to go and stay with her parents. He gave her a questioning look and she answered, "They are going to the United States. One more of those dentist conventions". Harry nodded in understanding. They walked back to the sofa and resumed their conversation with Ginny and Neville. Ginny scowled at them; she was still a bit mad because they refused to go to the Burrow. "Hey, we don't want to watch you two snogging", Harry said, jokingly, and Neville blushed deeply. He was going with Ginny to the Burrow, and would meet his parents at St. Mungus after the Christmas party.

Ginny kept glancing at Harry during their conversation, still waiting for good news. After twenty minutes, she turned to Neville and said, "Didn't you have something to ask Hermione about that assignment on Potions?". Neville frowned a bit, and then quickly said, "Yeah, you're right, I had forgotten". Neville had made into the N.E.W.T. Potions class, showing that he was very good at it, when Snape wasn't near. When Neville turned to Hermione to ask her something, Harry was dragged away by Ginny.

"Did you tell her?", the red-haired girl asked right away. Harry shook his head. "Why not?", she asked again. "It's a long story, I won't be able to tell it now…", Harry started. "Say it!", Ginny said, annoyed. "I had this planned with Neville. He's asking her something quite big. Even Hermione will take at least twenty minutes to explain", she added. "I should have known that", Harry said, before telling her everything that happened in the breakfast.

"So", Ginny finally said, when Harry was finished. "You think Hermione fancies my brother?", she asked him, disbelief clear in her voice. "Are you insane, Harry? Don't you remember what Neville told you in the first day of the term?", she asked again. "How do you know that?", Harry replied. "Neville told me that story at least six times. He thinks it's one of the best things he's ever done, you know", she said, and smiled. "I wished he hadn't done that", Harry said. "I wouldn't be like this right now, I guess", he added. Ginny scowled at him again. "Hermione **doesn't** fancy Ron, you moron! She said that herself, remember? She told Ron on the first Hogsmeade weekend that she wasn't interested in anyone! And she was the one that broke up with him. Why would she do that if she was still interested on him?", the girl said, in a slightly higher voice. Harry was afraid Hermione had listened, but she was still talking to Neville.

"She said she wasn't interested in anyone, right", Harry began. "But what makes you think she's interested in me?", he finished. "Harry, dear", Ginny said, and turned back to look at Neville and Hermione. The brown-haired girl was looking directly at them now. "Hermione wouldn't tell Ron she was interested on you, if she were. And she wouldn't tell you, of course. I had a four-year-long crush on you. Did I ever tell you about it?", Ginny said quickly. "That's the same here, but I think Hermione's crush lasted longer than mine. Look, you are the only Gryffindors that are staying for Christmas. So, make good use of that time and tell her everything, okay? We'd better get back before she gets suspicious". The red-haired girl turned on her heels and sat besides her boyfriend, Harry just behind her. He just wanted to find out what did Ginny meant by "her crush lasted longer than mine".

A/N: Okay, I said this chapter would be long. It was getting so long I decided to post this part as a separate chapter. The other part (the Christmas holiday) will be out soon.

I choose Hermione's sweater to be pink due to her outfit on the PoA movie. I don't really like pink, though, and I think Hermione probably agrees with me. :P

This chapter was quite hard to write. Being a H/Hr shipper, it was very difficult for me to imagine any possible reason why Hermione would fancy Ron. Geez. :P

Thanks to **Nocturnal007** for the review. I'll take a look at your story right away. ^_^


	9. Home

Confused Paths

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot (is there a plot here?) and the OCs. Don't sue me, JKR; I'm poor and I don't have any money.

Chapter 9 - Home

Harry was sitting by the fire, in the Gryffindor Common Room, and Hermione was by his side. The girl had recently discovered that S.P.E.W. had no progress during the last term (she had seen Dobby wearing all the hats and socks she knitted), and now was scribbling furiously some new plans for her cause. Harry was pretending to listen; he had a lot of other things in his mind right now.

Less than twelve hours before, the other students had left the school for the Christmas Holiday. Harry and Hermione were the only Gryffindors remaining, and Ginny had charged Harry with the mission of confessing his feelings. During the last five days, the red-haired girl had proved in every possible way that Hermione was interested on him as well as he was interested on her. The only question the fifth-year couldn't explain was why Harry had to confess first. 'Why can't Hermione say it first?', the boy wondered.

"Harry", called Hermione, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "Did you listen to anything I said?", she asked. "Sorry, I just got carried away in thought", he answered sheepishly. "But I agree with that you said before… We have to start slowly, like, treating them well, then we can talk about their independence", he added, lamely. Hermione gave him a small smile. "You've been quite thoughtful lately. Is there something happening that I don't know?", the girl asked, concerned.

"No, there's nothing happening", he said, avoiding Hermione's gaze. She turned his face to her and asked, "What is it, Harry? You don't need to lie to me". Harry looked into her eyes, and felt suddenly drawn into them. He leaned his face closer to hers. "I know that, Hermione", he said, his voice sounded like a whisper. His face was dangerously close to hers now. He had never been this close to anyone before, except when Cho kissed him last year…

A sound behind the couch snapped them out of their trance. Dobby, the house elf, had just appeared on the Common Room, and was looking directly at Harry. "Harry Potter, sir", said the house elf, "Dobby hopes he's not interrupting anything, sir, but Headmaster Dumbledore asked if you, sir, and your special friend, are coming down to dinner. Everyone else is down there already, sir".

"No, you're not interrupting anything, Dobby", Harry said. His cheeks were flushed and he wasn't looking at Hermione. He knew he was just about kissing her when the elf appeared, and was very embarrassed. "Tell Professor Dumbledore we're coming down already", the boy finished. "Right away, sir", the elf said, and bowed until his nose touched the floor. He disappeared right after that, and left the two teenagers in an awkward silence.

"We use only one table when there are few people for Christmas", Harry said, breaking the silence. He was still avoiding Hermione's gaze. He could feel she wasn't looking at him, too. "That's why Dumbledore is waiting for us to come down", he added. "We'd better go", he finished, and finally turned to Hermione. Her cheeks were a bit flushed, like Harry's, and she was looking to the floor. "Hmm… Let me just put these things on my room", she answered. She picked the S.P.E.W. parchments from the table and left for the girls' dormitories. 'I've just screwed everything', Harry thought, watching her leave.

They got to the Great Hall together, but still in silence. Like Harry said, there was only one table in the Hall, with fourteen occupants, plus the two empty chairs they would be sitting on. The teachers (except Snape, of course) and some of the students greeted them with a "Good evening" when they sat. Harry saw the Garnier siblings were there, and had amused smiles on their faces. The boy blushed slightly and turned away.

Harry and Hermione soon resumed their conversation; it was hard to have dinner side by side without exchanging a single word. Professor Dumbledore, as expected, was always trying to make everyone join the conversation; the headmaster managed to gather Harry, Hermione and the potions master on a conversation about N.E.W.T.s. Harry wondered whether he or Snape was the best on faking civility.

The two Gryffindors left the Hall together, when there almost no one there; they had some good laughs about the happenings at the table, especially when Dumbledore said the teachers could call the students by the first name. Nothing could be more amusing than hearing Snape say "Harry" and "Hermione" instead of "Potter" and "Miss Granger".

Their laughs were stifled when they arrived at the Common Room. As if replaying the scene before Dobby's entrance, the two of them kept silent for some seconds. Harry decided to apologize for everything. Before he could open his mouth, though, Hermione spoke first. "I'm a little tired, maybe I should go to bed", the girl said, but she didn't sound like herself. "I can't wait to see what you've got me for Christmas", she added with a smile, as if she needed an excuse to go to sleep so early. Harry smiled back and said, "Eager, aren't we? Maybe I should hold it with me a little more". Hermione slapped him playfully. "That's not fair, you know. If you do that, I'll make sure you won't be getting anything until Easter Break", she replied. Harry pretended to be shocked and said, "Okay, I give up. I can't defeat such an evil mastermind". Both of them broke into laughter until Hermione said "Good night" and left towards the girls' dormitories. Harry watched her leave before walking away to his own bed.

Harry was awaken on the Christmas morning by Hermione's calls. "Good morning", he said to her, in a groggy voice. "Good morning, sleepy-head", she said, and smiled. "I decided it was no fun to open your present if you weren't there, so, I decided to wake you up", she added. "Get up and change your clothes, I'll be waiting for you in the Common Room", she finished, before leaving. Harry got dressed very slowly and started to check out on his gifts. He never had a big pile of presents, but this year it seemed even smaller. 'Sirius', he thought to himself, and felt some tears forming in his eyes. He shrugged the thought away and went down to the Common Room, carrying his pile of gifts with him.

"Finally", Hermione said, when he got down. "I'm anxious to open this", she added. "Why didn't you open it by yourself?", he asked. "That's because I have a feeling I already know what it is, so I want to open it when you open the one I have for you", she answered. The girl seemed quite embarrassed, for some reason. "Well… You can tell me what it is, then", he said, challenging her. "It's the same thing I've given you", Hermione replied. Harry wasn't expecting that answer, and didn't reply. Instead, he picked Hermione's gift out of his pile. The box had the same size of the one the brown-haired girl was holding. He was surprised, to say the least.

Harry opened it, and got even more surprised to see she was right. Inside the small velvet box, there was a heart-shaped charm. It was supposed to be worn alongside the pendants they had given one another earlier. Harry's eyes widened and his mouth was shaped exactly like an "o". Hermione laughed at his face and said, "By the look on your face, I guess I was right", she said. "It's a shame Colin Creevey isn't here, this would be a great photo", she added and opened her own box. She took the heart-shaped charm on her hand, and proceeded to attach the charm to her pendant.

"Let me do it", Harry said, snapping out of his shocked state. Hermione turned her back to him and held her hair with her hands, while Harry unclasped the pendant from her neck and attached the new charm to it. When he was finished, Hermione did the same to him. When she was finished, Harry unconsciously pulled her on a hug. "Thank you, Hermione", he said. "I really don't know what I've done to deserve you", he finished. She hugged him back and said in a whisper, "Same here".

They pulled away when they heard a noise outside the window. There was a small white owl there, carrying quite a large package and it was trying to enter the Gryffindor Tower. Harry opened the window and the small bird made its way into the tower, landing near the fireplace. Hermione untied the package from the bird's leg and it left the tower back to the snowing morning.

"It's destined to both of us", Hermione said, while Harry was closing the window. "From the Garniers", she added. "There's something else here", she continued.

_ Hello Harry and Hermione!_

_ We hope Angel didn't wake you up; it can be quite loud sometimes. Don't mind we're giving you a Christmas gift, we felt like doing so, and we thought you would like this book. We've tried doing some of the stuff inside, but it didn't work for us, so, maybe you can learn and teach everyone on DA later. Happy Christmas._

_ Rafaelle and Johan Garnier_

Hermione read the note aloud, and turned to Harry when she was finished. He was still looking out at the window. "It's the first time I see another white owl", he said. "But that one is a lot smaller than Hedwig", he added, and turned away from the window. Hermione nodded in concordance, and then opened their mutual present. It was a book called _100 Spells for Aurors_. Hermione showed the cover to Harry. "Maybe we can use that at DA later", he said. "But I'll need to practice before teaching, and I guess I'll need a partner", he added, with a mischievous grin. "Right, I'll take a look at it", Hermione answered, smiling back, "Now you've got to open your other gifts before we go down for breakfast. I'm starving".

Harry opened his other gifts quickly. As expected, Ron didn't send him anything. Harry shrugged it off. 'It's still too early to settle everything now', he thought, 'But I wished he could understand it'. On the other hand, this year he had received gifts from Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Neville, Mrs. Weasley (the usual Weasley jumper; Hermione had gotten one too, and she forced him to wear it) and Hagrid, besides the ones from Hermione and the Garniers. He had never received so many gifts, and it helped to ease his mood a bit.

When they went down to breakfast, they were greeted by the two Garnier siblings again. Harry and Hermione thanked them for the gift, and Hermione said it would be very useful (she had already read twenty-five pages) for the DA. The siblings smiled and confessed once again their complete inability to cast most of the spells there. "I'm counting on you to teach me everything there", Johan said to Harry. The four of them were by themselves on the table; it seemed most people weren't awaken yet.

After the breakfast, the two siblings challenged Harry and Hermione on a snowball fight. They accepted, and the two boys exchanged taunts while walking outside. When they found a good spot, they settled the rules. To Harry's surprise, Hermione was adamant against magic use. The siblings seemed quite disappointed, but they agreed.

"Why were you against magic use?", Harry asked Hermione, when the Garniers were walking away. "You could beat the two of them anytime", he added with a smile. "I know that", Hermione said, mischievously. "But as I've got you to hamper my amazing skills, I'm not sure I can win", she continued. Harry didn't expect that kind of answer, and looked at Hermione amazed. "I'm joking, you git", she said. "In fact, I was against magic use because I heard Professor McGonagall saying those two are quite good with Transfiguration. They **would** have the upper hand here", she explained. Harry nodded in concordance. Regardless of his excellent score at the Transfiguration O.W.L., lately he was doing quite badly in classes.

Harry had a great time during the game. Playing without magic had its advantages. The siblings had obviously less experience with that game, and without magic-built walls, Harry and Hermione were beating them badly. After six losses, the siblings gave up.

"Okay, okay, we give it up", Johan said, walking towards Harry and Hermione. "I propose a partner change here. Boys against girls now, what do you think?", he asked. Harry looked mischievously at Hermione. "You know, Granger", he said, "It's time to decide who's better between us". Hermione followed his lead. "You're in, Potter. You'll be eating snow when this game is over", she said, winking at him. Johan and Harry walked together to one side, and Hermione joined Rafaelle at the other side.

The girls soon had the upper hand on the game. Harry and Johan had lost three times already, and were now hidden behind a snow wall. The girls had ceased their attacks; it seemed both teams were waiting to do a surprise strike.

"Can I ask you something, Harry?", Johan whispered, while they were waiting. Harry nodded. "You fancy Hermione, don't you?", the black boy said, matter-of-factly. Harry blushed slightly. "Is it that obvious?", he replied. The french boy smiled and nodded. "I've realized that since the day I've first seen you together. You look at her with that dreamy expression, you know", he said, and Harry felt his cheeks flush harder. He looked away quickly, and the french continued. "Have you already told her how you feel?", he asked. Harry shook his head and said, "I'm working on it". He was about to tell Johan that he couldn't do it now because of what happened last night, but he wouldn't say that to a Slytherin, no matter if he seems to be nice. 'Why I am having this kind of talk with him, anyway?', Harry thought to himself. He opened his mouth to change the subject, but was interrupted.

"You know, Rafaelle thinks Hermione fancies you too", Johan said. "And you know, you shouldn't make a lady wait. I know someone who made a lady wait during four years. They are happy now, but were miserable during those years", he added. Harry didn't have an answer to that. Johan sensed that and said, "Back to war now, love can wait until we're finished". Harry nodded and they resumed their game.

Later that day, Harry was thinking about Johan's words, in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione was having a shower, and he was waiting for her to come down, so they could go down to dinner. The raven-haired boy was surprised that even the Garniers, who had known him during four months, could sense his feelings for Hermione. It was about time to reveal them. He didn't want to be miserable, like the guy from Johan's story. Or worse, he didn't want Hermione to be miserable, if she really fancied him. Ginny had said, "Her crush lasted longer than mine". Did that meant Hermione had fancied Harry since first year? 'No, that can't be', Harry thought. 'She dated Krum, and Ron; she wouldn't do it if she fancied me… Right?'

He was afraid. Afraid that Hermione had really fancied him during five years, that she had been miserable during five years; he couldn't stand that. He would confess everything.

Hermione was coming down the stairs. Harry looked at her. She was beautiful. She had always been beautiful. Harry had never told her that until fifth year. It was there, but he never cared to say. He took her for granted, and realized how much she meant when she was away. He had never imagined he would feel this way for his best friend. But it was there.

"Hey Harry", she said, and smiled at him. "I'm sorry I took so long, I had to wash my hair and you know how it is", she added. He nodded and tried to smile, but realized he was too nervous to smile. She realized too. Her gaze instantly charged with concern. Harry saw it inside them.

"I have something to tell you", he began. He lowered his head. He couldn't look in her eyes now. Struggling, he raised his head again and saw she was waiting. She was expecting him to say something. He continued.

"I'll understand if you can't reciprocate that", he said, his voice trembling with anticipation. "I really like you, Hermione". He said it, but he knew that wasn't everything. Before he could finish, she answered, "I really like you too, Harry. Of course I can reciprocate that". Her voice was almost a whisper. She was also feeling the air charged with emotions. She just didn't understand which emotions.

"It's not like that, Hermione", Harry said. He sighed. "I like you, but as more than a friend".

He had said it. It was done now. No going back.

'Why can't she say anything?', he thought. 'I'm here, waiting for an answer, and she keeps looking at me in silence! Don't do this to me, Hermione…'

Harry saw the tears forming in her eyes, and falling down her cheeks. 'That's it', he thought. 'She doesn't feel the same; she wouldn't be crying if she did…'

"I'm sorry", he said, his voice still trembling. "Don't be", she said. "You have nothing to be sorry for", she continued. "I also like you, as more than a friend", she finished.

Harry was dumbstruck. She liked him back. 'But why are you crying, then?', he thought. As if reading his mind, she said, "I'm sorry for the tears, I'm just being girlish", she said. She was almost whispering. Harry stepped nearer to her, and she threw herself in his arms. They remained like that for some minutes. Harry could feel the sweet scent of her hair, while she was sobbing on his chest. He stroked her hair, like he had done some times before. She stopped crying and said, "I wasn't expecting you to feel this way for me. People told me to believe, because you were always gentle and caring, but I know that's the way you are. I couldn't believe I had any chance with you".

"I'm sorry", he said. "I should have expressed myself better", he added. "I was afraid of hurting myself, and I didn't think I could be hurting you until today. I thought you could fancy Krum, or Ron, or anyone else, but not me", he finished, and held her tighter against him.

"You've never given yourself much credit", she said. "But I suppose I didn't help much. I wasn't sure about how I felt until I dated Ron", she admitted. "I dated Krum because he was the first one to notice me as a girl. I wanted that. Unfortunately, that was the only thing he saw on me. I wanted someone who could appreciate me as both a friend and a girl, and he couldn't", she said.

"When Ron asked me out, I was sure it would work out. He knew me as a friend and as a girl. He knew me, but he didn't really want me. He wanted me to show you can't have everything. I didn't realize that right away; I thought Ron was the right guy, and I struggled to make it work. I saw myself doing the things he liked instead of the things I like. That wasn't me. That's why I broke up with him".

"Then, I saw there was only one person that saw all of me. It was you. But you never acted like you wanted things to change. Yesterday, when we were about to kiss, I thought it would finally happen. But when we got back here, everything was normal again. I was feeling so bad I ran away to my bed. I wasn't expecting you to do this today; that's why I'm crying", she finished.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart", Harry said. "I haven't been doing very well lately, I guess", he added. "But if you let me, I can make up for that kiss".

Hermione pulled her head away from his chest, and looked into his eyes. She didn't say anything, but Harry understood. He leaned his face onto hers, and their lips touched. He experienced a whole new sensation; it wasn't like this when Cho kissed him last year. He could feel the sweet taste of Hermione's lips; something like cherry, he thought. He could also feel a current of electricity running through him; as if he had just been awaken from a long slumber. This was where he belonged, he was sure. After some seconds, they pulled apart.

"I was right", Hermione said. "You're not a bad kisser", she added, and giggled. Harry blushed slightly. "But I guess I need to teach some advanced uses of your tongue", she finished, and smiled mischievously.

Harry wasn't expecting something like this, not from Hermione. But this was Hermione his girl, not Hermione his friend. 'Some things will be different, and this difference is definitely for good', he thought. He grinned at her and said, "I'd like that".

A/N: Here you are. Thanks to my beta **CaliberKX** for her wonderful job. ^_^


	10. Lies and Truth

Confused Paths

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot (is there a plot here?) and the OCs. Don't sue me, JKR; I'm poor and I don't have any money.

Chapter 10 - Lies and Truth

Harry was sure that conjuring a Patronus was very easier now, as he couldn't remember a time when he had been happier in his whole life. Hermione made him so blissfully careless. He could forget about everything while he was with her. Their fight with Ron hadn't even crossed their minds. Both of them were very busy in "advanced lessons of kissing".

Unfortunately for them, as every good thing, it had an end. Today, the other students were coming back and they would lose their privacy in the Gryffindor Tower. And, on the top of that, they would be facing Ron's response to their relationship. Even if he was distant from them, he had to be informed, if they ever wanted to be the Wonder Trio again.

They had a talk about this subject last night. They had decided to talk to Ron as soon as they could, not wanting him to know by other people. Hogwarts was a rumor-mill and the students who had stayed for the holidays could easily spread the word about the new couple.

Harry had been wondering about everyone else's response; not four months ago, Hermione was still Ron's girlfriend. Then, she dumps him and dates Harry little later. Hermione said that Lavender and Parvati changed boyfriends every other week, and people didn't nag them for it. Harry had some good laughs at his girlfriend's boldness.

They were now standing near the entrance, waiting for the returning students, along with everyone else who stayed, and the teaching staff. Harry was leaning against a wall, and Hermione had her head resting on his shoulder. They were on a nervous silence, sometimes squeezing each other's hands for reassurance, but letting them go quickly. They agreed to act as friends until they had talked to Ron.

The students arrived. Everyone moved to the Great Hall, where everyone would be having dinner. Harry and Hermione would talk to Ron after dinner. "He will be calmer with his stomach full", Harry had said, jokingly. Hermione agreed.

The dinner proceeded normally. Everyone was talking about the holiday and the gifts they'd gotten. Harry and Hermione were talking to Neville and Ginny, who were relating the happenings at the Burrow. It seemed Mrs. Weasley got quite fond of Neville. The twins got quite fond of him too, as a guinea pig. Poor Neville had been caught by their tricks at least fifteen times.

Harry and Hermione were grateful Ginny hadn't asked about their relationship. Harry had told Hermione about Ginny being supportive of them. Hermione just said, "I knew she had something going on. Remember that thing Neville asked me on the last Hogsmeade Saturday? I had explained that same thing to him eight hours before".

As Ginny and Neville went on with their narration, Harry and Hermione had their attention turned to Ron. He wasn't eating as much as he should. "He won't be that calmer later", Harry whispered to Hermione, when Ginny tasted the pumpkin juice on Neville's tongue. Hermione just sighed in reply.

After the dessert, Dumbledore gave a quick speech, welcoming the students back. When everyone was leaving the Great Hall, Hermione motioned to Harry to follow Ron. The couple was standing, when Ginny tugged on Harry's arm, and mouthed to him, "Did you do it?". Harry could see the curiosity burning on the red-haired girl's eyes.

"Yes", he answered. "And what did she answer?", Ginny asked again. "I said the same", Hermione answered for Harry. Ginny squealed in delight and hugged he two of them. "Congratulations", she said. "I knew it would work out fine. I'm sorry for my brother, but you're perfect for each other. You just were a bit blind not to see it until now", she added. Both Harry and Hermione blushed slightly at that. Neville tapped on Harry's shoulder, and the raven-haired boy noticed people were staring at them.

"Look", Harry hurried to say, "We want you to keep this secret, okay? We want to tell Ron ourselves. If he finds out by anyone else, it'll be impossible to make him accept it. We plan to tell him as soon as we can", he finished. Neville nodded in comprehension and Ginny mouthed an "Okay". Harry could feel she was dying to spread he news. "Can I tell Mom at least?", Ginny asked. "Yes, I think it's fine", Hermione answered this time. Harry had a feeling Mrs. Weasley was aware of everything by now. Tonks had come along with Remus to visit them, and she was delighted by the news. The female auror said herself she couldn't wait to tell Mrs. Weasley. As if reading Harry's mind, Hermione completed, "I think your mother knows by now, though. Tonks came here during the holiday and said she would tell your mother right away".

Ginny seemed a bit down by the news, but gave them a small smile. "Well, you'd better go to the Tower, maybe you can talk to that prat of my brother then", she said. That was what both Harry and Hermione were dying to hear, so they excused themselves and headed to the Gryffindor Tower.

Ron wasn't on the Common Room when they arrived. The other sixth-years were all there, though. When Harry and Hermione entered the room together, Lavender and Parvati gave them pointed looks. Dean and Seamus sniggered slightly, and the four of them got back to whatever they were talking before. Hermione gave a Harry a meaningful look. Harry nodded and said, "I'll see if he's upstairs. I just hope the gossip hadn't reached him". He climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

The dorm was silent when Harry entered it, but the drapes around Ron's bed were closed. "Hey, Ron, are you here?", Harry asked, before pushing the drapes open. This was the first time Harry talked to Ron since November, and he was quite nervous. He saw the red-haired boy lying on the bed, immovable. "Ron, answer me", Harry said. "Stop pretending. I know you snore when you're asleep", Harry added. Harry stayed in silence for some seconds, before Ron sat on the bed, still not facing him.

"I know we haven't been in good terms lately, but me and Hermione wanted to tell you something", Harry began, and his voice stammered a bit. "She wanted to be here, but well, this is the boys' dorms, she didn't know if you would be decent, so…"

Harry didn't know how to say that. It was so simple, but also so hard. "Hermione and I wanted to tell you we are dating. We wanted you to be the first one to know", he finally blurted. He saw Ron's eyes widen slightly, and waited for a response. None came. "We want to know if you'll be okay with this", Harry said, trying to draw an answer from Ron. There was a minute of silence, before the red-haired finally spoke.

"I won't say I'm okay with this, because I'm not", he began, and his voice carried an unexpected tone of resolve. "But I won't say I didn't see it coming. It has always been like this, I guess… Always the sidekick", he said. Harry knew where this was leading, and interrupted before Ron could get there. "Ron, this isn't a matter of being a sidekick or not. It's a matter of the heart, how Hermione and I feel about each other and…"

"It's okay, Harry", Ron said. "Just leave me be for a while". Both boys stayed in silence. Harry wasn't so sure it would be okay, but he conceded Ron's wish and left he dormitories, closing the drapes around Ron's bed. He went down to the Common Room again, and found Hermione sitting on their usual chairs, facing the fire. When Harry sat by her side, he saw that Dean and Seamus headed for the dorms, as if they knew what was happening, and were waiting for Harry to finish.

"How was it?", Hermione asked. She knew Ron had been in the dormitory. Harry wouldn't last so long there otherwise. "I told him", Harry began. "I'm sorry I didn't wait for you, but I thought it would be hard to find him when both of us were there", he said, excusing himself. "It's okay", she said, and her hand caressed his cheek, absent-mindedly. She soon retrieved her hand, when she saw everyone's eyes were upon them. "Ignore them", Harry said, knowingly. "Ron already knows, and the gossip will spread eventually". She smiled at him and her hand was once again caressing his face.

"He asked me to leave him be for a while", Harry continued. "I suppose that means both of us", he added. Hermione nodded. "I thought he would react like that", she said. "Since you had already told him how you felt about me, he must have thought about the probability of me and you", she continued. She snuggled against Harry and they stayed like that, in silence, for several minutes. Harry could hear the giggling of some other Gryffindors. Hermione broke their silence.

"He should be a little more acceptant of everything by now", she said. "After everything he said, I suppose he understands it's up to him now". Harry nodded in concordance, and kissed her forehead. They remained like that for a couple of hours. When everyone had left the Common Room, and Ginny had returned from her snogging with Neville, Harry and Hermione decided to call it a night and went to their respective dormitories.

When Harry and Hermione went down for breakfast, in the next morning, they noticed everyone's eyes upon them. Both of them were somewhat used to that; they always had drawn attention in some way or another. They sat down at the table, ignoring the whispers and the pointed looks. Harry was sure he would be a lot more nervous if he was with any other girl but Hermione.

"Honestly", Hermione began. "Don't these people have anything else to talk about?", she asked, annoyed. Harry sighed. "A drawback of being who I am", he said. "I can't even date my best friend without having everyone else's eyes over me", he added. Hermione nodded and said, "I believe people would meddle in your life even if your girlfriend wasn't your best friend". Harry nodded this time, and turned to his toasts. They ate in silence, trying to finish as quickly as they could. Hermione had to admonish Harry about the way he was shoving the food in his mouth.

Just as they were leaving the hall, Professor McGonagall came, from out of nowhere, and stopped them. "Would you two come with me, please? Professor Dumbledore wants to have a word with you", she said. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, and then nodded to their Head of House. They followed her to the statue that guarded Dumbledore's office. "Canary Creams", she said to the stone gargoyle, and it moved out of the way.

Professor Dumbledore was awaiting inside, along with Professor Snape (who frowned noticeably at the Harry and Hermione) and the two Garnier siblings. The Headmaster stood on his feet and looked at Professor McGonagall. "Thank you for bringing them, Minerva", he said, with a nod. Then he turned to he couple of teenagers and said with a smile, "Good morning Harry, and Hermione".

"Good morning, Professor", the couple answered. Harry wondered the reason of this meeting, and he could see in Hermione's eyes she was thinking the same thing. Before he could ask, Dumbledore answered.

"You must be wondering why did I called you here", he began, and the couple nodded. "Well, Harry, as you could have guessed already, it involves Voldemort", he said, with a serious expression.

Harry hadn't thought about Voldemort, unlike Dumbledore's thought. The boy had completely forgotten about it since the beginning of the term. He had finally learned Occlumency, so Voldemort couldn't reach him through their link; and while inside Hogwarts, Harry couldn't be attacked by him. Besides that, Harry's mind had been focused solely on Hermione, especially after the Christmas holiday.

"We discovered that he has a plan to strike inside the school", Dumbledore continued, "And while his target is still unknown, it is very likely to be you", he added. Hermione took Harry's hand, unconsciously. Harry turned to her, and saw the concern in her eyes. He squeezed her hand, and gave her a quick smile before turning back to Dumbledore.

"How does he intend to do it, Professor?", Harry asked. "I mean, he can't just show up here. No one can apparate inside Hogwarts, and he surely won't just come on the Hogwarts Express", he added, with a little sarcasm. "No, he won't", Dumbledore answered, as if he had considered the idea of Voldemort coming by train, "But he's got agents inside the school". Harry was shocked, and he could tell he wasn't the only one. Hermione's hand had shaken at the news.

"Who are those agents, Professor? I suppose you could remove them from the school, being the Headmaster", Hermione said, before Harry could say anything. Dumbledore sighed. "No, unfortunately, I cannot, Hermione", he answered. "His agents are the children of the Death Eaters who failed him last June. He believes the children have to pay for their parents' failures, so they were induced at joining the Death Eater ranks", the headmaster said. Harry was shocked again.

"Are you sure, Professor?", Harry asked. "I mean, they aren't the nicest kind of people", he said, and looked at Snape while talking, "But I don't believe they would become Death Eaters", he concluded. "Unfortunately again, I'm sure, Harry", Dumbledore said. "Johan here", he continued, and pointed at the male Garnier, "received the invitation letter".

Harry was confused now. "But you said that the children of the Death Eaters received the letter, sir", he began, "Why would Johan receive it as well?", he asked. Dumbledore looked at Johan, and then nodded. The boy with the ponytail stepped forward, and talked for the first time in the meeting. "I guess it's time to spill the beans for you", he began. "First of all, I'm not Johan Garnier. You can call me Ernest Dolohov".


	11. Black Diamond

Confused Paths

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot (is there a plot here?) and the OCs. Don't sue me, JKR; I'm poor and I don't have any money.

Chapter 11 - Black Diamond

"Dolohov?", Harry repeated, not entirely believing it. "You mean… You're the son of the guy who knocked Hermione unconscious last June?", he asked again. Harry felt his body burn in anger. There were some Death Eaters that Harry despised more than the others, and Dolohov was third on that list, because of the happenings at the Department of Mysteries.

"I don't know about anything he may have done", Johan said. He talked so carelessly that Harry was feeling an urge to hex him. "But I must warn you that I'm not proud of having him as a father", the dark-skinned boy stated. He then turned to Hermione and knelt. "I'm sorry, Hermione", he said, and waited for a response.

Harry saw Hermione had unshed tears in her eyes. He squeezed her hand once more. He understood that Johan wasn't guilty of his father's actions; but he was angered that Dumbledore had allowed a Death Eater child to be among them.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault", Hermione said. Harry noticed her voice struggled a bit, as if she had the same conflicting emotions he was experiencing right now. Johan got to his feet and continued.

"I have never met my father personally. I was raised with my mother. She was a muggle that Dolohov had met little before he joined the Death Eater ranks. Of course, he wouldn't admit a relationship with a muggle, when muggles are what Voldemort most despises. So, I was raised by my mother, who knew nothing about magic, and was given my father's surname".

"In the year I became a ten-year old, I received the letter from Hogwarts. My mother didn't want to believe it. I was very young at that time, so I can't remember properly, but I think she refused the visit from Professor McGonagall, who is supposed to deal with the muggles' disbeliefs. I never made it to Hogwarts".

"I'm sure all of you know that every wizard does some accidental magic when he's very young. I had done some of them while I was child, but my mother had always shrugged it off somehow. When I reached puberty, accidental magic began to happen almost every day. I thought of myself as being a freak, until a new family moved next door. Among them, there was a girl was called Rafaelle Garnier".

At that point, Johan turned to Rafaelle, who had been silent since the beginning. Rafaelle nodded briefly and continued the story. "My mother was a French witch, and had moved to England before I was born. My father died when I was three, and he was a muggle. After my father died, my mother decided she would quit the Wizarding World forever, and decided to live completely as a muggle. I have two older brothers, and none of them showed any sign of magical powers; my mother was very relieved by that. But, when I became a ten-year old, I received my letter".

"As you may have guessed already", she continued, and Harry noticed she looked straight at Hermione. The brown-haired girl had an understanding look on her face, as if she had guessed the end of the story by now. "My mother refused to let me join Hogwarts. She said she was perfectly happy out of the Wizarding World, and wanted all of her children to live like that".

"When I reached puberty, I experienced the same effects Johan did; accidental magic was happening all the time. One day, I moved and became friends with the neighbor kid. His name was Ernest Dolohov".

"We were very close, since there were no other kids of our age on the neighborhood. After one year of friendship, Ernest confided his greatest secret to me. He could do things no one could do. I was shocked at first. I had finally found someone who did the same things I did. Then, I gave the whole thing some thought and realized we couldn't possibly be the only ones. I told Ernest I had the same abilities as him. It was his time to be shocked now".

"We spent half a year trying to gain some control over our strange powers. We had no success. One day, Ernest's mother died, and he became an orphan. My mother offered herself to adopt him. He became my brother, and we gained more time together to practice our research".

"One day, Ernest finally gained control over them. He made a pencil fly to his hand, by his own will. My mother saw that. She was shocked. She was a witch, and she knew what that meant, but she didn't expect us to know about that. Then, Ministry officers apparated inside our home. They had detected magic usage on a muggle area. My mother had to explain everything. They asked Ernest if his mother had received some kind of letter when he was ten-years old. He couldn't tell, but they found the letter among his mother's belongings. It was all the proof they needed".

"The officers took us to the Ministry. It seems that we weren't so unusual, after all. They told my mother it was very common that wizards without proper training had several displays of accidental magic. They just had never heard of anyone who actually managed to control it. The Ministry decided we were supposed to receive proper training, since we had developed control of our powers. My mother accepted reluctantly".

"As we had a drawback of almost three years in our studies, we were given lessons at the Ministry. We had to study very hard, and have lessons during weekends, in order to reach our classmates-to-be. Last June we finally finished the fifth year program, and took our O.W.L. exams during July".

"During our training time, everyone always suspected of Ernest's surname. We learned about Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and everyone always mentioned the one called Antonin Dolohov. Ernest knew that was his father's name. No one could prove it, since he was a Death Eater and had been in Azkaban, until his escape. To avoid any questions about him, Ernest adopted a fake name when he joined Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore made our cover. He was to be my brother, and we would pretend to be siblings that came from a school in France".

She sighed when she was finished. Harry was still, as if "processing" all the information he was given. Hermione broke his train of thought with a question.

"So", she began, "you aren't sure that Johan is Dolohov's son? It's just a presumption?", she asked. Rafaelle had opened her mouth to answer, when Dumbledore spoke first. "One of Voldemort's spies at the Ministry related him the story of a Dolohov boy", he said. "Our spy informed us when Dolohov escaped from Azkaban, he was confronted over the boy and reported everything about his relationship with the muggle woman. Voldemort punished him for it, of course, but found amusing to send a Death Eater invitation to the boy".

Hermione nodded her comprehension. Harry was still musing over the story he heard. It explained lots of things about them, but it wasn't enough to make Harry trust the child of a Death Eater. And, of course, there was the plan Dumbledore had mentioned earlier.

"Professor", Harry began, "What does this story has to do with the plan you've talked before?", he asked bluntly. Dumbledore turned to him and gave a half-smile at the young man's boldness. "As a child of a Death Eater, Johan, or should I say, Ernest, received the invitation letter. But, knowing the meaning of that letter, he came directly to me, as he didn't want to be involved in Death Eater activity. I asked him if he could tell of anyone else who had received the letter. From his report, it seems the children of all the Death Eaters from last June had received it".

"How can you be sure he's speaking the truth?", Harry asked, viciously. There were enough proof to say Johan wasn't like his father, but Harry wanted be completely sure. He was afraid for Hermione. Dolohov almost killed her once. Having his son walking the school grounds wasn't very pleasant.

"The first meeting to the initiates was held during the Christmas holiday", Dumbledore answered, calmly, "And I believe you know Ernest was among us at that time".

Harry looked inside Dumbledore's eyes, and he saw an expression he couldn't understand. He sighed in defeat, but still felt a little uneasy towards Johan. He looked at the boy with long hair, and received an apologetic look in return. Harry could see Johan felt really bad for what happened to Hermione. The brown-haired witch herself had given him a pleading look, as if asking him to forgive the young boy.

After those exchanges, Dumbledore continued. "Last night, after the return of the students, Ernest heard a conversation between some of the students who received the letters. They aren't Death Eaters yet; but it seems their initiation depends on the success of a plan, which they will be executing inside Hogwarts". The old wizard's voice was very grave. He turned to Professor Snape then. "Severus, could you please repeat what you had told me about this plan?"

Snape looked around the four teenagers, as if he was deeming them able to see, and said, "It seems the plan is being ruled by Lestrange and Pettigrew, Professor. I have no clue about their goal, as Pettigrew spoke nothing about it".

Dumbledore nodded, and then turned to Harry. "Well Harry, the plan has a target, and it is inside Hogwarts. It is most likely you, as the Dark Lord cannot attack you through your mind anymore. I wanted you to be as informed as you could, as I have learned that keeping information from you doesn't achieve good results. Miss Granger was called because she can become the target, if Voldemort hears about your relationship. We expect to be able to find more information about their plan, so we can protect ourselves properly. You four are dismissed by now. Harry, Hermione, I trust you not to reveal Ernest and Rafaelle's secret".

Harry stayed in silence for a while, looking intently into the Headmaster's eyes. He was thinking about all the misery that crushes his life, all the time. First, Sirius had died. He got over that, when Remus accepted him as godson; he had someone to call family again. Then, he thought he had lost Hermione. He got over that too. He thought it was over, and he could be happy alongside her by now. He was wrong. He was the bloody Boy-Who-Lived, and Voldemort wouldn't leave him alone. He was in danger once again, and now he was dragging Hermione along. He was afraid for her safety. He didn't want her to die, like everyone else he loved. It couldn't happen to Hermione.

He felt Hermione dragging him out of the Headmaster's office, along with Rafaelle. Johan stayed behind; he said he had something else to talk with the Headmaster.

"It's okay, Harry", Hermione said, soothingly. "He can't hurt you inside Hogwarts, and can't hurt me either", she added, as if reading his mind. He nodded to her, but couldn't wipe the thoughts from his mind.

"Look", Hermione said, trying to change the subject, "Maybe we should focus on making amends with Ron. He can be a target too, I suppose".

"You're right", Harry said. 'She's always right', he thought. "But I suppose he needs some more time. It's been just one night since I've talked to him", he added. Hermione nodded, and then frowned, as if thinking of another solution. She was snapped out of her thought when Rafaelle spoke from behind them.

"You're talking about Ronald Weasley, right?", she asked, carelessly. "Sorry if I'm eavesdropping", she added quickly. "It's that I happen to know someone that could help him".

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, and he was sure Hermione did the same. The girl giggled at their reactions and continued. "Well, it's just that I happen to know a girl in Ravenclaw that's completely smitten by him. He's been quite lonely later, so maybe he could use the company of a girl who's actually **very** interested on him".

Hermione looked at Harry meaningfully, as if asking him to accept or not. "Well, it's isn't a bad idea", he said sheepishly to Hermione. "Maybe a girl can make a little more understanding", he finished, and grinned at Hermione. She grinned back at him, and then turned to Rafaelle. "Okay, we're in".


	12. Red Moon

Confused Paths

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot (is there a plot here?) and the OCs. Don't sue me, JKR; I'm poor and I don't have any money.

Chapter 12 - Red Moon

Rafaelle didn't have time to detail her plan, as Johan left the headmaster's office, along with Professor Snape. The Potions Master reminded the four kids that they were late for their class, which happened to be Potions.

Harry grimaced at the thought, but followed Hermione to Gryffindor Tower to pick up their books. Professor Snape had accepted Harry on his N.E.W.T. class, under Dumbledore's orders, and loved to remind the whole class that "some people" weren't supposed to be there. It didn't help that all the houses had the class together.

After the Double Potions class ("The Fourth Unforgivable Curse", Harry said), they had some free time before the next class. Harry usually spent that time walking with Hermione by the lake, but today they were inside an empty classroom, along with the Garnier siblings.

"Hmm, before I tell you my plan for you to have your friend back", Rafaelle began, "Johan is having to cope with the threats from the Death Eaters to-be. So... Don't tell that story to anyone, okay? I know Dumbledore has already asked that, but I really worry about my brother and I think the other students won't be so understanding".

Hermione nodded, and Harry looked at Johan. The long-haired boy was staring out of the window, as if that conversation annoyed him. Harry felt some small regret for his rudeness at Dumbledore's office. He turned to Rafaelle and said, "I won't mention it. I realized it wasn't something to be spread". The blonde gave Harry and Hermione a small smile.

"Thank you", she said. "Ernest thanks you too, even if he won't say it. He's a bit stubborn and the last happenings aren't helping to his mood", she added, stealing a glance at her brother. She sighed heavily.

"Back to the main subject now", she said, turning to face Harry and Hermione again. "You see, since the beginning of the year, I noticed that the two of you and your friend there were subject of a large number of gossip. So, I asked one of my housemates what's so special about you, and I was given a brief history of the Wonder Trio". She gave Harry and Hermione a meaningful smile and then added, "I hope you don't mind that nickname".

Harry looked at Hermione, and saw she was facing the floor, embarrassed. He looked at the blond girl and said, "We could do better without it". Rafaelle nodded. "Sorry about that", she said.

"Let me continue. The person that told me the story seemed way too interested in the three of you. Hmm, well, let me correct that. She seemed interested in **one** of you. In Ronald Weasley, to be precise. So, when I asked why the three of you were suddenly apart, she blamed Ronald and Hermione's relationship. Oh, I must say she's not a big fan of yours, Hermione. According to her, you said some nasty things about her father's job, or something like that".

Harry saw a smile forming in Hermione's face, and looked at her questioningly. She smiled at him, and before she could say anything else, Rafaelle continued.

"So, when Hermione dumped Ronald, she got positively happy. She didn't show it, of course, but I could see that. Ronald seemed quite bad then, and she was dying to talk to him and say something to help him out. For some unknown reason, she never did. So, if I tell her that you two are dating and Ronald is feeling even more miserable, maybe she could gather her courage and go there". The blond girl looked at Hermione, then at Harry, waiting for a reaction. Harry thought it wasn't a bad idea. Maybe if another girl showed some care for him, he would understand what Hermione really felt for him. It was worth trying. He opened his mouth to voice his concordance, but Hermione spoke first.

"It's a nice plan", she said. "If another girl showed some care for Ron, he may understand that I love him as brother, not as a lover. But there are two major problems on that plan. One, Ron would never willingly talk to Luna. And two, I don't think Ron sees Luna as a girl", she added.

Rafaelle just nodded at Hermione's answer, as if she was expecting that, but Harry was dumbstruck. Hermione had just said she loved him. She didn't say it directly, but she said it anyway. It was a great change in everything. So far, Harry had said he like her as more than a friend; she had just said it back. The two of them had never used the magical word. They had never said, "I love you".

Harry was brought back from his thoughts by Hermione. "Harry?", she called. He turned to her and said sheepishly, "Sorry sweetheart, I just dazed off here. You know, I guess that smoke on Snape's class affected me somehow". Hermione didn't seem convinced, but shrugged it off. Harry knew she was going to ask him about that later. "We were asking ourselves how are we going to make Ron talk to Luna You know he'll try to run away if she gets near him", Hermione said.

Luna. That was another reason why Harry was dumbstruck. 'Luna fancied Ron? I knew she liked to talk to him and such, but I never thought of it that way. Maybe I'm just too dense when it comes of heart problems', Harry thought to himself. 'But not as dense as Ron, of course', he added, and chuckled to himself. Hermione turned to him as he did so. "Had any ideas?", she asked.

"Hmm… Maybe we could have Ginny and Luna coming to talk to Ron, and then Ginny says she's got to pick something she forgot, leaving Ron and Luna together", Harry answered quickly, trying to cover his obvious lack of concentration on the subject. He expected Hermione and Rafaelle to say it was a stupid idea. Instead, he saw Hermione smile than turn to Rafaelle, who smiled too.

"I had completely forgotten about that", the blonde girl said. "Ronald's sister is Luna's best friend. It should be very easy to do, as long as Ginny is okay with that, and Ronald won't suspect a thing", she finished. "Ginny will be okay with that", Hermione said. "She also gave us a little push before we started dating", she added, winking at Rafaelle. That didn't pass unnoticed to Harry, and he presumed Rafaelle also had a talk with Hermione on that snowball game. He looked at Johan, who gave him a small smirk.

"You know, that kind of plan is becoming overused", Johan said, talking for the first time since they entered the classroom. "I know lots of couples that started that way, and one of them is here in front of me. Leave the boy alone with the girl and expect for the best. It's so silly. Fortunately, it never failed, so I think you should try it", he finished, and laughed. Rafaelle and Hermione joined him. Harry did the same, when he noticed he had to be left alone with Hermione in the Common Room before gathering the courage to talk to her.

"I never saw you as a love expert, Johan", Hermione said. "It seems they do give that ability to boys sometimes", she added and looked at Harry. He put both his hands over his heart and grimaced. "Your hurt me talking like that, honey", he said, mockingly. "I didn't mean that, Harry, you know it", Hermione said. "But I can make for it", she said, with a wink, and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry could barely hear Johan saying, "I was about to offer Harry some lessons, but I guess he's too occupied for that".

Kissing Hermione was always good; no matter how many times Harry did it. After the "advanced lessons of kissing", Harry was sure Hermione enjoyed it as much as he did. Her kisses were good even when they were over; her sweet taste lingered on his lips, and he was often running his tongue over them, trying to feel her even when she was away.

They were moving slow on their relationship. Harry's hormones sometimes tried to make him lose control, but he respected Hermione and was willing to wait anytime she deemed necessary. So far, Hermione had sit on Harry's lap once or twice, but they had never gone any further. That was enough to make his stomach do flip-flops and to feel the shivers. He loved these things only Hermione could make him feel.

They were broken apart from their trance when Rafaelle cleared her throat besides them. "Hmm, I hate to be interrupting, but we've got Care of Magical Creatures in five minutes", she said. Harry was very embarrassed and didn't say anything. Hermione nodded at Rafaelle and took Harry's arm, dragging him out of the room. He saw her cheeks were very red. Rafaelle followed them, along with Johan. "You know, you two are showing obvious signs of snogging. Maybe you should make yourselves presentable before getting at Hagrid's hut. I can make up a lie to Hagrid if you want", Rafaelle offered. Hermione nodded, and straightened her clothes and hair. Harry did the same.

The other students were already there when they arrived, but they seemed to be afraid of getting near the teacher. 'Must be one of Hagrid's pets', Harry thought. "Well, at least I'm sure it's not a chimera", Johan said. "We would be able to see it from here", he added. Hermione turned to Johan in shock. "Chimera?", she asked. "We were talking to Hagrid during the holidays and he said he wanted one for our classes. We really like Magical Creatures and wanted to know what he was planning to show us. I wished I hadn't asked", Rafaelle answered, before Johan could say anything.

Hagrid didn't bring them any chimeras, but the class was as dangerous as usual. The giant had brought them some fire crabs, the same ones he used to breed blast-ended skrewts. Fortunately, no one got (badly) wounded. Hermione managed to make Hagrid promise he wouldn't bring any chimeras. "They're too difficult to find, anyway", said the giant.

Rafaelle reminded Harry and Hermione to talk to Ginny, before she left to have lunch. As soon as Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall, they scanned it for Ginny; she was sitting at one end of the table, along with Neville. Hermione was very quick to tell her about the plan, and Ginny was even quicker to agree. "I think Luna deserved someone better, but as she's smitten with that prat of my brother, I'll help her", the red-haired girl said.

After the afternoon classes, they discussed if they should tell Luna about the plan. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Rafaelle and Johan agreed that she wasn't supposed to know. "It's funnier this way", said Neville, who had his wild side awaken at the holiday with the Weasley twins. That night, the plan was put into action. Ron was in the Great Hall, having dinner, when Ginny showed up with Luna. She began a conversation, and then left Ron alone with Luna. Harry, Hermione, Rafaelle and Johan were watching from their places. Harry saw Ron was torn between leaving his dinner or having to talk to Luna. He chose the second, and they spent about fifteen minutes talking. "That's a good start", Hermione said.

They had good results on the first try, but it wasn't any near enough. Luna was quite bold, and Ginny expected that she would mention Harry and Hermione soon. Unfortunately, Luna seemed to change in front of Ron. They were able to leave the two of them alone several times; and every time it happened, she would always talk about the silliest of things. Ginny decided they had to let Luna into their plan, or else they would never reach the expected results.

"You see, Ms. Weasley", Johan said, when Ginny proposed her idea of breaking the truth to Luna, "if we tell her about the plan, she will probably think we are using her to make Ronald forgive Harry. She is so smitten with him that she can't even be her bold self in front of him. So, we can't just tell her everything right away". He looked at the others, and gave Ginny a smirk before continuing. "Instead, **you** are going to make her believe it will be good for Ronald to talk about Harry. She will believe that the best way to have Ronald's attention is helping him out", he concluded.

Ginny looked at Johan with disgust. Harry was also very surprised at how manipulative the boy could be. "No wonder you are a Slytherin", Ginny said, before her face broke into a smile. "I'll do it".

Harry was besides them, under the Invisibility Cloak, when Luna first talked to Ron about "the forbidden subject". He was very surprised to see that Ron didn't want to change the subject. Instead, he talked about everything normally. He wished Ron had done the same before.

"You know, Luna", Ron began, "I don't know why I'm not talking to them anymore. I think I'm afraid that they don't need me anymore. They seem very well with one another. They even started hanging out with the French kids. I'm afraid to be a third wheel. Or worse, a fifth wheel now."

"You know, Ronald", Luna said, interrupting him. "You are so thick. I think I have already said that to you once. But I'm saying it again. You are so thick. They are your friends, Ronald. Harry still calls you "best friend" when someone talks about you. They are just waiting for you to come back to them and talk".

"What I am supposed to say? If I tell them the truth, they will hate me. It won't solve anything", Ron said. "The truth is always better. I will take my father as an example. He always speaks the truth in his magazine. Do you think it would be better if he didn't publish Harry's interview last year? If he had done the same as the Daily Prophet and said that Harry was lying, his readers would be as scared as Daily Prophet's readers are. My father's readers protected themselves in advance, and are less scared from You-Know-Who than everyone else. The truth's always better", Luna said.

Harry chuckled inwardly. Luna was sure a perfect match for Ron, he thought. If this was Hermione trying to convince Ron, or everyone else for that matter, they would have failed. But against Luna's argument, Ron had no choice but nodding in defeat.

"Okay, you win. I'll talk to them tomorrow. I just don't know how", Ron admitted.

"Just tell them. They are your friends. Even if what you did was terrible, they will understand. They had time enough to think about it too. We're in February already. Hermione broke up with you in September", Luna said. Harry wasn't aware of how many time had passed until Luna had mentioned it. They had been working on that plan for one month already, and now they've finally accomplished one of the goals. The other one just depended on whether Ron had enough guts to ask Luna out.

"The library is closing", Luna said. "We'd better leave. I supposed you've got to meet your partner for the prefect rounds, and I have to do the same", she added. Ron grimaced, but nodded reluctantly. Harry knew Ron was never in love with prefect duties. And since he fought with Hermione, the two of them weren't doing rounds together anymore. Hermione was pairing herself with Ginny, and Ron was working with Colin Creevey.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Ronald", Luna said, and turned to leave. Ron stopped her by holding her arm. "Luna", he began, and Harry saw his voice stammering. Ron wasn't going to… was he?

"Next Saturday we're going to Hogsmeade, and it's also Valentine's Day. So I wondered if you wanted to go with me", Ron said, very quickly. It reminded Harry of Hermione's presentation at the Hogwarts' Express, at first year.

Luna had that permanent expression of surprise, but that was nothing when she was really surprised. Harry chuckled again under the cloak. Luna blushed deeply, and turned her head, before answering. "I would love to", she said weakly, then left the library. Harry felt a pang of pride for Ron, who had a goofy smile plastered on his face.


	13. All or Nothing

Confused Paths

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot (is there a plot here?) and the OCs. Don't sue me, JKR; I'm poor and I don't have any money.

Chapter 13 - All or Nothing

Harry got back to the Common Room that night, where Hermione was waiting for him, and quickly told her everything that happened on the library. Before she could make any comment, though, Ron showed up in the room, and headed directly to them. He didn't want to wait until tomorrow.

Regardless of his determination, Ron was very nervous at that time. He said he wanted to talk, and left Harry and Hermione waiting for several minutes before he could actually form a sentence.

_"I don't know how to say that", he admitted._

_ "Just say it, I'm sure you know how to speak", Harry said, somewhat playfully. Ron let out a small laugh._

_ "All right, here I go. I'm sorry for what I did. I know I've been a real prat, and that I shouldn't have doubted your friendship. None of you did anything to hurt me purposefully and I just let my jealousy take the best of me. I'm really sorry for everything and if I could make something to have your friendship back, I…"_

_ "It's okay, you have it back", Hermione said, smiling. Ron just stood there, his mouth hanging open. "You know, a faerie could fit inside this", Harry said, pointing at Ron's open mouth. Hermione laughed and said, "We're not joking, you know. You have our friendship back. We had time enough to think about it, and we decided we both need you. We just wanted you to realize that"._

_ Ron's mouth, now finally closed, formed a smile. "You guys are the best friends someone could ask for", he said, and enveloped Harry and Hermione on a group hug. After they pulled apart, Harry just said, "I know I'm the best. You'd better never waste me again". The three of them laughed heartily._

From that day on, the Wonder Trio was back. The three of them were back together on classes, on corridors, on meals, on everything. Of course, Ron would give Harry and Hermione some space, when they wanted to be a couple; but, as the two of them were relatively quiet about that, it didn't happen too much. Harry and Hermione would never show any affection in public, unless the public was Ron, Ginny, Neville, Johan, and Rafaelle. Ron became friends with the Garnier siblings too, and found in Johan someone that could listen to his never-ending ramblings about Quidditch.

Three days had passed since Ron had made amends with Harry, and Valentine's Day was just one day ahead. The three friends were sitting on the Great Hall, having breakfast, while Ron was talking about his date with Luna Lovegood. He was narrating one of his meetings with her, for the fifth time, when he was suddenly interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry to interrupt your tale, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter, the headmaster wishes to talk with you on his office, when you're finished with your breakfast", she said, and walked away. Ron looked at Harry, as if asking the reason of that meeting. He just shook his head, but gave Hermione a meaningful look. It was probably about Voldemort's actions.

When he was finished, he gave Hermione another meaningful look, and then muttered a quick "See you later" to his friend and girlfriend. He could hear Ron's voice asking, "What's the meaning of that look? Did you devise some new codes I'm not aware of?"

Harry walked to Dumbledore's office, pondering about what Voldemort had in store for him now. 'It shouldn't be too much', he thought to himself. 'After all, he's using the Death Eater children, and I can take on Malfoy in my sleep', he concluded. He arrived at the entrance.

After muttering the password (it was still the same, fortunately), Harry found himself in the headmaster's office. The old wizard was standing there, petting his phoenix.

"Good morning, Harry", the headmaster said, and smiled gently.

"Good morning, professor", the boy replied. "Hello Fawkes", he added, turning to the phoenix. Dumbledore sat on his desk and motioned for Harry to sit, too.

"I noticed that you've made amends with Mr. Weasley, Harry", the headmaster started. Harry saw the usual twinkle in the old wizard's eyes. "I'm very proud of the two of you. It's good to see you've put your problems aside in the name of your friendship. We'll need you and your friends to be closer than ever".

"Does this have anything to do with Voldemort's plan, professor?", Harry asked. "Did you find out anything else about it?"

"Yes, the subject of this conversation relates to Voldemort's plan. We didn't find out anything else about the plan itself, but we discovered very important information. In fact, Mr. Garnier found it, so I believe you may want to thank him later. He discovered that the students involved with the plan received minor instruction on the Dark Arts", the headmaster answered. "He also discovered that plan shouldn't be put into action until the Easter Break. So, I decided you and the ones close to you should also receive additional instruction, while we have the time", he continued.

"I'm still running the DA, professor", Harry said. "All my friends are also there. Ron said he will be back at the next meeting", he added.

"I think the DA is an excellent idea, as I've told you and Miss Granger already, but it has one main flaw in our plan. The flaw is that you and Miss Granger have to learn by yourselves, and that slows your learning process. My idea is giving you private lessons on the defense subject", Dumbledore answered.

Harry had no answers to that. It was true; he would learn a lot faster if he had a private teacher instead than having to read books. But these classes would draw Hermione, and Ron too, for that matter, closer to the danger. He didn't want that. He was the one that had to kill Voldemort, in the end. He was the target of Voldemort's new plan. Hermione and Ron didn't have to be in danger for his cause.

"Harry", Dumbledore said, interrupting his thoughts. "Miss Granger and Miss Weasley are already a part of this. I suppose you didn't tell them about the prophecy yet. You should tell them, Harry. Their closeness to you makes them very likely to be targets of the plan", he continued, gravely.

Harry didn't like the way Dumbledore said his last sentence. He stared into the headmaster's eyes and saw his answer there. Dumbledore had suspected Harry wasn't the target, but kept this hidden all along.

"Why didn't you tell us?", Harry asked. He knew the headmaster would understand his question. Dumbledore sighed heavily. "You and Mr. Weasley weren't in good terms then. If I had told you about my suspicions, it was very likely you would avoid him. Not to mention the effects this could have on your relationship with Miss Granger", the headmaster said sternly. Harry felt his temper flaring inside him.

"So, now I'm supposed to tell them everything, then ask them to have classes with me because I've thrown them into danger", Harry said venomously. Dumbledore didn't answer. That was enough to Harry. "That's a very nice way to resolve everything! Thank you for your wonderful guidance, professor", the boy said, before storming off the headmaster's office. He heard Phineas Nigellus voice saying, "This time you've got it bad, Dumbledore…"

Harry didn't mention the meeting with Dumbledore later. When he met with Ron and Hermione, at Charms, he told Hermione that Dumbledore just wanted to inform him the Slytherins had instructions with Dark Arts. He promised Ron to explain everything to him later. Hermione just said, "At least this time he's keeping you updated". Harry had to hold a sarcastic snort.

Harry realized later that regardless of his anger at the headmaster, that wasn't the main reason he was avoiding to mention the conversation. The thing that really bugged him was one of Dumbledore's last sentences. "Not to mention the effects this could have on your relationship with Miss Granger", he had said. Dumbledore had implied that Harry could abandon Hermione and Ron for their own safety. 'That's ridiculous', Harry thought, dismissively. 'I wouldn't abandon Hermione for anything'.

Unfortunately, it wasn't so easy to dismiss that train of thought. Harry's dreams, that night, were filled with Dumbledore's words, replaying incessantly. Harry reassured himself that he wouldn't do that. He just couldn't. Hermione was everything to him. He couldn't even remember the time when she wasn't there. Then, he was sudden hit with realization. This time, it was like being hit with the two bludgers at the same time.

Hermione had told Rafaelle, one month ago, that she loved Ron in a different way than she loved Harry. She had said, somewhat, that she loved him; and he had never said it back. At that time, he was confused about that. How was he supposed to say he loved her, if they had just started dating? How was he supposed to know the meaning of "love"? He had the answers to those questions now. You're not supposed to know. You feel it. It's there. His love for Hermione had been just there, since the first day. It just changed into the amazing thing it was now.

He got up from his bed. He looked at the window; it was still dark outside. He wanted to tell Hermione he loved her, now he was sure of it. He wouldn't sleep in peace if he didn't. He grabbed his cloak. Boys cannot climb the stairs to the girls' dormitories, he reminded himself. He grabbed his broomstick, too. A few minutes later, he was at Hermione's side. 'She's beautiful while sleeping', he thought, and chuckled to himself. He shook her gently. Slowly, she sat on her bed. Harry smiled at her surprised expression when she saw him there.

"Harry! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to…", she began, but was interrupted by Harry. "Let's go down to the common room. I'll explain you there", he said. She nodded, and the two of them left the dorms together. Hermione gave Harry an amused smile when she saw him fly over the stairs.

"You're not supposed to do that, like I was trying to say before", she said, still wearing the smile on her face. Harry smiled back and said, "I'm sorry, but this is important. And I got the bonus of seeing you asleep. You're very beautiful while doing so". Hermione blushed slightly, and then pouted. "Does that mean I'm not beautiful otherwise?", she asked playfully.

"No, of course not, that means you're beautiful anytime", he said, trying to correct himself. She smiled and said, "I'm just joking, you prat. But that was just the answer a woman likes to receive". "I'm glad to be helpful", he said, and sat down at his usual chair. Hermione promptly sat next to him.

"So, what's the important thing you wanted to tell me?", Hermione asked. Harry was serious for a while, before answering. He decided that before telling her he loved her, he should tell her about the prophecy and everything else Dumbledore told him today. If Hermione wanted to back away from him, for her safety, he would give her the chance.

"Do you remember the prophecy Voldemort wanted me to withdraw from the Department of Mysteries?", he asked her. She nodded. "Well… The prophecy was broken in the fight, so Voldemort didn't get to hear it, but that was just a register of it", he continued. Hermione nodded again. "The real prophecy was told to someone, and I happen to know who heard it. It was Professor Dumbledore", he said gravely. Hermione gave him no answer, but squeezed his hand, coaxing him to continue.

"He told me what the Prophecy said. I can't remember the words properly, but it said the following: The one that can defeat Voldemort will be born at the end of July, and he will have a mark from Voldemort. He will also have a power that Voldemort doesn't know, and one must kill the other. Now… Just guess who's "that one" is", Harry said sarcastically.

Hermione froze in shock for some seconds, before hugging Harry tightly. "You won't believe that, will you?", she asked. "It's a prophecy. You know as well as I do that Divination is imprecise", she added, and looked at him expectantly. He looked into her eyes and said, "I would love to believe this is just a joke, but I can't. Dumbledore showed me on a pensieve. The seer was on a trance at that time. It was a true vision". He thought it would do good telling Hermione that Trelawney made that prophecy.

Hermione stayed silent again, and then started to sob on Harry's shoulders. Harry held her closer to him. "I wish I couldn't believe that", Hermione said, finally, "Why does everything seem to happen to you? Why can't you just have a normal life like everyone else?"

"I don't know", Harry answered. "Sometimes I think the same. A lot of times", he added. The two of them stayed like that for several minutes, before Harry spoke again.

"This wasn't the main reason I called you here", he said, and she raised her head to look at him. "I want to tell you something that I think it's very important… But I wanted you to know about all the danger you'll have to endure if you stay with me", he continued. "Harry", Hermione said softly. She cupped his face with her hand to make him face her. "I will always stay by your side, no matter against who or what. You mean everything to me. I won't let you go", she continued.

"That's what I wanted to tell you", he answered. "Today, Dumbledore called me at his office to discuss one of his ideas. He thinks you and Ron can be the main targets of the plan, and not me. He said he suspected that all along, but he didn't tell me because he was afraid I would back away from you and Ron".

"I thought that idea was ridiculous, and I kept thinking about it the whole day. I just realized that no matter how much effort I must put into it, I'm willing to do anything as long as I have you by my side, because you mean everything to me", Harry continued, and he saw Hermione's eyes welling again.

"I love you, Hermione", he finally said. Hermione couldn't hold her tears. "I love you too", she said, and pulled him into a kiss. That kiss was nothing like any of their previous kisses. It was similar to the first one, that had lots of emotions put into it, but even that one seemed weak near this. This had all the love they didn't express before, all the desperation and fear of losing each other, all the intimacy of two people that needed each other more than they needed anything else.

Harry felt his body melt with Hermione's. She was hot. He knew he was burning, too. They had never had a powerful kiss like this one. Harry started to feel the calling from his hormones, and tried to pull away. He had always respected Hermione, and he would feel like taking advantage of her if he didn't stop now. Hermione held him against her. He wouldn't be able to hold it any longer.

"Hermione…", he said, more like a moan than a word. She looked into his eyes. Her sweet cinnamon eyes were dark brown. He knew what that meant. He just didn't know how he made it back to his room that night. And who cast all the charms.

A/N: Thanks to **GwEnDoLyN P. MaLfOy** for her kind review. I don't get enough of them here... ;P By the way, I found out that my account wasn't accepting anonymous reviewers... I changed that, so if you want to review and don't have a FF.net account, you can do it now. You can flame too, I don't mind.


	14. Whispering Wind

Confused Paths

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot (is there a plot here?) and the OCs. Don't sue me, JKR; I'm poor and I don't have any money.

A/N: I don't like writing notes at the beginning of the chapter... But here we go. **sum1** asked me to explain last chapter's ending... Harry and Hermione had sex. That's it. I tried to be very subtle about it, because I don't like when people are explicit (unless it's a R-rated fic, of course). When I mentioned "the charms", it meant the silencing and the anti-pregnancy charms (the usual things you find in fanfiction). Sorry if it was confusing... On with the story.

Chapter 14 - Whispering Wind

Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and every other gossiper at Hogwarts probably had the best day of their lives. After all, it's not everyday that Miss Perfect Hermione Granger is seen returning to her own bed at six in the morning, after spending the night with the Boy-Who-Lived.

Hermione managed to fool her two roommates, saying that she spent the night talking, but she couldn't hide **who** she was talking to. Of course, Lavender and Parvati didn't believe the "just talking" part, and before Hermione could go down to the Great Hall to have her breakfast, the whole school was aware that Harry Potter was dating his best friend Hermione Granger. When Hermione met Harry in the common room, she gave him an apologetic look; he waved his hand dismissively and whispered at her ear, "At least, now I can show everyone who's my girlfriend, and take her to Hogsmeade properly". She smiled slightly at him, and they went down to the Great Hall.

Ron was already there when they arrived (he got up early to meet Luna in front of the Ravenclaw Common Room), and the two of them sat across from him, their backs to the other tables. They could feel everyone's stares at them, though.

"I thought you wanted to keep your relationship secret", Ron said as soon as they got down. "I was quite surprised when I got down here and everyone asked me if I knew about it", he added. Harry and Hermione exchanged a meaningful look, which meant they would tell Ron the same story they told the girls; Ron would probably freak out if he discovered what they **really** did. Harry and Hermione would probably be too embarrassed to explain, anyway.

"Me and Harry were talking in the Common Room, and we lost track of the time", Hermione said. Harry noticed some students had stopped their conversations to hear. "So we couldn't hide it", Hermione added. "It's probably best this way, at least we can go on a proper date now", she finished, smiling at Harry. He smiled back, a bit unsure.

Harry's mind was busy thinking about the repercussion of this on Voldemort's plan. Now that it was out in the open that Hermione was Harry's girlfriend, she would probably be a more valuable target now. He remembered that he hadn't mentioned the special classes the three of them would be taking. Ron wasn't aware of the prophecy, also.

"Look, I have something to tell you", Harry started. Ron and Hermione turned from their plates to him. "But I can't tell it here. We'll talk after breakfast", he continued. Hermione gave Harry another pointed look.

"Good morning you three", Harry heard a voice from his back, and turned to see the two Garniers behind him. The two of them smiled. Harry could see some of the Gryffindors weren't pleased with their presence. Johan sat down besides Harry and whispered, "I just came to see if you had talked to them already. Me and Rafaelle we'll be taking the special classes too. It seems like you didn't, if I hear correctly". Harry nodded, and opened his mouth to give him a better answer when Johan got up.

"You were right, sister, no DA meetings today", Johan said, making sure all Gryffindors were hearing him. "We'd better leave, angel, the goody-shoes are getting annoyed", he added, and stole a toast from the table before leaving. Rafaelle left after him, without a word. Most Gryffindors were following them with the eyes.

"That was a good impersonation of a true Slytherin… What did he want?", Ron mouthed quickly, before everyone turned their heads to them. Hermione looked at Harry, asking the same thing with her eyes. "Later", Harry said.

Harry and Hermione left the Great Hall together, and Ron went to talk to Luna. The three of them agreed to meet on an empty classroom in ten minutes. That was the time Ron said he needed to distract Luna. Fifteen minutes later, Ron was there.

"I just told her I forgot my money at the tower", he said, when he entered the classroom. "The other Ravenclaws just kept asking me if you two were really together. That's why I took so much time", he added. Harry and Hermione shared an amused smile. "Sorry Ron", Harry said. "I promise to make up for you one of these days, when you and Luna decide to snog over the night", he added with a wink. Ron blushed deeply.

"Okay, I said I needed to tell you something, and that's exactly what Johan came talk to me about", Harry said, breaking the playful mood. "First Ron, I need to tell you about Voldemort's last actions. It seems he…"

Harry was interrupted by a gesture from Ron. "No need to tell it", he said. "Hermione explained it to me when you were talking to Dumbledore yesterday", he continued. Harry looked at Hermione. "I thought Ron deserved to know", she said. Harry smiled. "I think the same", he said. "Thanks for telling him, love, it makes everything easier". Hermione smiled back.

"Get a room, you two", Ron said, making Harry and Hermione blush. "Okay, now that you're back to real world, get on with it, mate. I don't like to leave Luna waiting", he continued. Harry looked pointedly at Ron, and he blushed again. "You know it doesn't take that long to pick up something in the Gryffindor Tower", Ron said defensively. Harry grinned.

"Well, as you know about the plan already… I must tell you about the prophecy", Harry said. He saw Hermione's face darken. "Do you remember the prophecy at the Department of Mysteries, right?", he asked, and Ron nodded in concordance. "I know what it said. Dumbledore heard it, and he told me", Harry said, and paused. It was very hard to tell it once again. Hermione's reaction last night had broken his heart. He knew Ron wouldn't break in tears, but his reaction would be bad nonetheless.

Ron was looking at Harry expectantly. Harry repeated what the prophecy said. When the mark was mentioned, Harry pointed at his scar, to make sure Ron would understand it. When he was done, Ron's mouth was hanging open.

"Bloody hell", Ron exclaimed, after half a minute in silence. "No way", he continued. "It can't be, mate. It just can't", he said again.

"It is", Harry said, looking down. "I must kill him, or he kills me".

"Fuck, man", Ron said. "Sorry about the language", he added quickly. "But why the hell it always happens to you?"

"I wish I had the answer for that", Harry said. Hermione held his hand in hers and squeezed it in reassurance. "Well, these are the bad news", Harry said. "Now for the not-so-pleasant news", he added.

"Dumbledore told me yesterday that he thinks I'm not the target of Voldemort's plan. He thinks the two of you are, due to my closeness to me, and he wants us to have special defense lessons". He said that quickly, and looked at Hermione and Ron, expecting an answer. Ron's face was expressionless. Harry supposed he was torn between relief (the lessons were really necessary) and annoyance (**extra** lessons aren't really necessary). Hermione just had her "concentrated" expression. She was the first one to talk.

"When would we be taking those lessons, and who would be teaching us?", she asked. "We would be having them during the Saturdays", Harry answered, and Ron groaned. "And I think Dumbledore would be the one teaching us. He didn't mention it", he continued.

Hermione wondered about it some more and said, "Well, I see no reason why we shouldn't take it. You would have to cancel DA, though. And the quidditch team would have to train during the week". She looked at Ron, expecting a response. Ron just held his hands up, in defeat. "If you're okay with it, I'm okay with it. The team won't mind", the red-haired said. Hermione smiled and looked at Harry. "You're going to take it, right? I know you're angered at Dumbledore and such…"

"I'm okay with this", he said. "I told him already. He just asked me to tell you everything, and ask for your opinions. Johan came to me today to ask if I had told you already. He said he and Rafaelle will be taking the lessons along with us", continued Harry.

"Well, I suppose you can tell Dumbledore we're okay with it, too", Hermione said. "Now, I suppose there is a certain Ravenclaw waiting for you, Ron", she continued, with a wink. Ron smiled. "And I suppose there is a certain Gryffindor that can't wait to see me out of here", he answered, looking at Harry. "See you at Hogsmeade".

Hermione looked at Harry, after Ron left. This was their first time completely alone since Hermione had sneaked out of Harry's bedroom, this morning, under his invisibility cloak. At that time, the two of them were blushing madly, and had exchanged just a few words before she left. Now, the two of them wouldn't be going anywhere without the other, so they had to settle everything.

"Do you regret it?", Harry asked, after two minutes of an awkward silence. "No", Hermione answered, with a blush. "I think it was wonderful. I heard the first time for girls is quite bad… I think I was lucky", she continued.

"Glad to please", he said, and winked. He felt his uneasiness vanish when she said she didn't regret it. She smiled back, a little unsure. "Do you regret it?", she asked him. "Of course not", he said. "It couldn't have been better, I think. I can't picture myself doing that with anyone but you", he continued, and blushed a little at his boldness. Her shy smile had turned into a full grin. She stepped forward, nearer him, and threw her arms around his neck. "I think exactly the same", she said, before claiming his lips on a kiss.

Some time later, the two of them were walking through the streets of Hogsmeade, hand in hand, under the stares of lots of students. Harry was still afraid for Hermione's safety, because of Voldemort's plan; but his mind was set that he would protect her of any danger their relationship could bring her, and that helped to ease his worries.

The two of them had a wonderful day. They had visited Honeydukes to buy some chocolate, had checked out the jewelry shop ("I knew it!", the clerk had said. "When the two of you bought the same thing on the same day, I knew you were a couple!") and had a double-date with Ron and Luna at the Three Broomsticks ("Please, anywhere but Madam Puddifoot's", Harry begged). They met with Fred and George there, wearing identical T-shirts that said "Zonko's, take care". Ginny showed up later, along with Neville, wearing the same thing. Ron couldn't help but complain why he didn't receive one.

At the end of the day, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna returned to Hogwarts together. They left Luna at the entrance of the Ravenclaw Common Room, and then walked back together to the Gryffindor Tower. Ron was talking about the quidditch training he cancelled because of Valentine's Day, when the three of them met Professor Dumbledore on a corridor.

"Good evening, professor", the trio said. Dumbledore smiled at the three of them. "Good evening, children", he answered. "I just asked Professor McGonagall to look for you. I need to know if you're done with it already, Harry", he continued, with a twinkle in his eyes. Harry understood what he meant. "Yes, professor", he answered.

"Excellent, Harry", Dumbledore said. "We've got very little time before Voldemort strikes, and I wanted to start your lessons as fast I could. Your professor is very worried about you, too", he continued.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Dumbledore caught its meaning. "Remus will be teaching you", he said. "I believe it's the most pleasant choice for you". Harry smiled, and Dumbledore knew he was right. "Well, children, are you going to do it?", Dumbledore asked, looking at Hermione and Ron. Their answers were written on their faces since the headmaster had mentioned Remus.

"We will, professor", Hermione said. "Anything for Harry".

A/N: Thanks to **GwEnDoLyN P. MaLfOy** (again) and to **sum1** for their kind reviews. You make my day.


	15. Second Morning Part I

Confused Paths

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot (is there a plot here?) and the OCs. Don't sue me, JKR; I'm poor and I don't have any money.

Chapter 15 - Second Morning (Part I)

Harry, Hermione, and Ron, along with the Garnier siblings, started their special lessons few days after they gave Dumbledore their confirmation. DA members would always ask Harry why the club was cancelled, and Harry would say it was Dumbledore's request, because the students had to study for their final exams.

Easter Break came, and the kids were prepared to be attacked anytime soon. Harry, Hermione and Ron seldom were apart from each other, and the Garnier siblings did the same. According to Snape's information, the strike was due to happen soon, and they were sure they were able to foil Voldemort's plans.

Easter Break passed, and nothing happened. Lupin had presented the idea that Voldemort was just using this as a disguise to something bigger. Dumbledore pondered over it, but Snape was sure this wasn't the case. Voldemort wasn't involved directly with this, and, according to Snape, neither Bellatrix nor Wormtail had enough wits to devise such a trap.

After the holiday passed, and May approached, Ron's attention diverted to the Quidditch Cup finals, and Hermione's was diverted to the final exams. Harry was torn between the two, so the kids had no time to worry about the attack anymore. Dumbledore had stopped their special lessons; he and Lupin were satisfied enough with the results.

At the beginning of May, Hufflepuff played against Slytherin, and under Malfoy's command, Slytherin lost the match. Three weeks later, Gryffindor was playing against Ravenclaw, and if they lost, Ravenclaw would win the Quidditch Cup, for the first time in decades.

"Listen, people", Ron said, before the team entered the pitch. "We've got to win this. Yeah, I know we can lose by forty points, but it's better if we set our target into victory. Ravenclaw doesn't gain the Cup in decades; they will be playing hard against us. Fortunately, they are without Cho Chang this year; unfortunately, their new seeker had lessons from our seeker himself", he continued, and threw Harry a meaningful look. The rest of the team turned to Harry. "Hey, I couldn't guess one lesson would make so much difference", Harry said defensively.

"As I was saying… Harry, you can't catch the snitch if they're two hundred points ahead of us", Ron continued. Harry interrupted. "That's up to you to make sure they won't be **so** ahead of us", he said jokingly. Ron's cheeks turned bright red. "I can do it, of course, I'm just reminding you", he said, before turning to Ginny and her friends. "You three can keep the same strategy. You're doing very well and if you can repeat those moves you did while we were training, I'm sure their keeper won't stand a chance. And you", Ron added, turning to the beaters, "just try to hit their seeker. Or anyone else, as long it's on their team. Okay people, move on!" That said, the team left for the pitch.

As soon he got on the pitch, Harry scanned the crowd for Hermione. He saw Ron was doing the same thing, probably looking for Luna. The two of them had a small fight last night (after all, Luna was a Ravenclaw) and Harry knew Ron was just waiting the end of the game to go apologize at his girlfriend.

Hermione was there, near the Gryffindor stands, and she was talking to someone. Moving closer, Harry saw the person was no one but Cho Chang. Harry wondered what did the two of them were talking about. He felt a small heat of anger when he imagined Cho could be insulting Hermione, or something like that. The two girls quickly separated, each going to their own house stands. At the same time, Harry heard Ron's voice calling him. Madam Hooch was going to start the game.

As usual, Harry was flying higher than the rest of the team, looking for the snitch, and dodging the occasional bludger that was sent his way. Rafaelle was close on his tail, also looking for the snitch. Her broom, a Cleansweep Seven, wasn't fast as Harry's Firebolt, and sometimes Harry would threw her a wink, then fly away fast, pretending to have seen the snitch. This was tiring Rafaelle, and the girl would retort with a grimace. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

Thirty minutes later, there was no sight of the snitch yet. Gryffindor was twenty points ahead, and Harry could see Ron was doing an excellent job. Ginny and her friends were almost matching Angelina, Alicia and Kate in skill. Even the two beaters, that hit their allies as often as they hit their enemies, were amazing today.

Then, suddenly, Harry saw it. Near the Gryffindor goal posts, there was the golden shine of the snitch. Rafaelle saw it too, and she had an advantage, because she was flying lower than Harry. The two seekers flew together, in the same direction, while Dean Thomas' voice could be heard saying, "And the snitch was finally spotted! The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's seekers are heading directly to it… The Ravenclaw seeker is near… She's going to crash with the Gryffindor keeper!"

Rafaelle was heading directly to Ron, in a desperate attempt to reach the snitch that was flying near the goal posts, and they were going to crash. Before they could crash, both Rafaelle and Ron flew away from each other, and left the way open to Harry, who caught the snitch after an amazing dive. The cheers erupted in the Gryffindor stands when the Dean's voice screamed once more, "And Harry Potter catches the snitch, after an amazing one hundred and fifty feet dive! Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup again, for the third consecutive time!"

Harry's first impulse was to look for Hermione, to hear her congratulations and receive his "reward kisses", but he was carried away by his housemates, always eager to start a party. He saw Ron was being carried too, and mouthed to him, "Don't worry Ron, we'll look for the girls when people let us down". He saw his friend smile back, as if saying, "We have no other choice, do we?"

About fifteen minutes later, Harry, Ron, and the other team members had been carried to the Gryffindor Tower, where a party was about to be started. Harry looked at Ron pointedly and announced, "We need a shower people, so if you don't mind, we'll be off. We'll be back soon". The few people who noticed (those who weren't occupied with their butterbeers) nodded to them in concordance. Ron realized Ginny wasn't there. He asked one of their chasers for his sister. "I don't know, captain", the girl answered, "I suppose she left with Neville… To do… You know", she added, and broke into a fit of giggles. Ron sighed. When they left the room, Ron turned to Harry.

"Shouldn't Hermione be here in the Common Room with everyone else? Where do you think she is?", Ron asked, and Harry saw he was a bit concerned. Harry smiled. "I'm sure she must be waiting for us in the Great Hall, or outside the quidditch locker rooms", he answered. "You know she's not so keen with these parties, and she won't touch me if I'm not showered", he added. He suddenly remembered Hermione was talking to Cho before the match. 'Maybe Cho said something nasty to her, and she ran off somewhere", he thought, and his face contorted in worry. "I need to find her Ron, I just remembered something", he said, and was almost running off when he heard a cold voice calling him from behind.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Potter", said the voice. Harry and Ron turned. "Malfoy", Harry said viciously, "You know something. Spit". Harry was trying to control his ever-growing worry for Hermione. He had forgotten all about the damned plan, and now he was sure the Death-Eaters-to-be had his girlfriend captive somewhere.

"The fools from Slytherin have taken her to the forest", Malfoy said, calmly. "I can take you to her. And you too, Weasley. They've taken that pathetic girlfriend of yours too. Lovegood, isn't it?", he continued.

Harry saw Ron's face reddening. Before his friend could say anything, Harry asked, "And why would you be telling us that, Malfoy, if that's true?" Malfoy's face suddenly darkened, and lost his arrogance. "That doesn't concern you, Potter. I have my reasons to do that, but if you don't want my help, then it's fine for me", the blonde finally said, and was about to turn away, when the Garniers appeared behind him.

"I don't know why's he's helping you", Johan said, before anyone could say anything, "but he's telling the truth. Rafaelle saw them take Hermione, and memorized the way. Let's go Harry, they've taken Ginny and Neville too", he added, and Rafaelle nodded in concordance.

Harry took some seconds to register everything that was happening. First, Cho Chang was talking to Hermione in the Quidditch Pitch; then, after they win the match, Malfoy shows up out of nowhere, telling the Slytherins took Hermione and Luna, and that he'll help to get them; now, Johan says Rafaelle knows where they are, and Ginny and Neville were taken too. "Why would they take Ginny and Neville? They aren't even that close to me. And how did you followed them, without getting caught?", Harry finally asked, looking at Rafaelle.

"I can't answer the first question, and I can't answer the second too, not now", she said, and looked pointedly at Malfoy. The blonde snarled. "I can answer the first one, Potter. They are interested in the fools who were with you in London, last year. You always think it's all about you, isn't it Boy Wonder? That's why you can't even see what's in front of your eyes", he said, scornfully. Harry's anger rose quickly. It was Dumbledore's fault if they couldn't see the obvious. Voldemort doesn't know the whole prophecy; he had no reason to target only Harry. But he had all the reasons in the world to attack those who were at the Department of Mysteries. He still wants to hear the prophecy, and only those who were there could have heard it. It was so obvious, and yet Dumbledore didn't see.

"Lead the way, Ferret-Boy", Harry finally said, angrily. "Rafaelle will keep an eye on you, to see if you're heading the right way. If you try anything, expect your corpse to be sent to your mother soon", he continued, and made a gesture for Malfoy to move. The blond boy's eyes shone with malice when his mother was mentioned, but he started to walk towards the castle's entrance, Rafaelle and Harry at his heels, Johan and Ron behind them.

Before they reached the entrance, Malfoy stopped suddenly. Harry was about to ask why he stopped, but Malfoy did just pointed to a group of Hufflepuffs passing by. "It would be very suspicious if anyone saw me, you, Weasel and the "French" walking together, wouldn't it? You should use your brains a little more, Potter", he said, and continued walking as soon as the Hufflepuffs were gone. When they got outside, the five of them separated, and met again at the borders of the forest. Malfoy led the way, and Rafaelle was silent all the time, which meant he wasn't lying. Somewhere along the way, they saw six shadows in front of them. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and three older Slytherins were standing there.

"So, you've turned back on us, isn't it, Malfoy?", said one of the older students. "I think he was afraid to receive the Mark", the student continued, sarcastically, "and decided to join Potter and the mudbloods. But the Dark Lord doesn't like traitors, you know, Malfoy? You won't be leaving this place alive". The student drew his wand, and everyone else did the same.

"Your friends aren't here", Malfoy said, when the five of them were hiding behind some trees. "These fools are here for distraction while Lestrange and Pettigrew are torturing your friends. We shouldn't lose time here", he continued. Harry dodged a curse that was thrown at him, and heard Johan's voice. "We're sure he's not lying anymore, Harry. Go with Malfoy and let us take care of these guys. They have no chance against us", the black boy said. Rafaelle nodded her concordance. Harry looked at Ron. His face was glowing with confidence. "We can do it, Harry", Ron said. "**I** can do it. You go and save them. Bring Luna back to me", he added with a smile. That was all Harry needed to hear.

The five of them nodded (Malfoy seemed a bit reluctant), and left their hiding places, firing stunners at their enemies. Malfoy and Harry took the chance to run away, to find Hermione and the others.

"Who's there with the prisoners, Malfoy?", Harry asked, somewhere along the way. "Just Lestrange and Pettigrew", the blonde answered. "Pettigrew holds no danger, but I suppose you know Lestrange is a worthy opponent", he added, with small sarcasm. Just then Harry was hit with the realization that this was **Malfoy** helping him. He stopped.

"Why are you helping me, Malfoy?", Harry asked. "I suppose you wouldn't tell it back there, but you'll need to explain that someday. I suppose it's better if you do it now", he continued. Malfoy looked in Harry's eyes. "I'm amazed to say you're right this time, Potter", he said, and smirked. "It was for my mother. She knew the Dark Lord was recruiting new members to his army, and that I was a good candidate. She didn't want me to have the same fate as my father, so she asked me to back up. I just decided to grant her wish".

Harry was surprised to see Malfoy cared so much for his mother. 'He just likes to play bad boy', Harry thought and smirked. Malfoy glared at him. "You can smile all you want Potter, I suppose you don't know how does it feel to be the son of a Death Eater", he said, in the most serious tone Harry ever saw him using. Harry's smirk dropped. "Let's go, Malfoy", Harry said, and they proceeded to the clearing ahead of him.

Harry's first sight was Hermione, tied to a tree; then he saw his other friends, also tied up, and in the middle of the clearing, stood Bellatrix Lestrange, the murderer of his godfather, and Peter Pettigrew, the murderer of his parents. Both of them wore amused smiles of their faces. Lestrange spoke first.

"Here, little Potty finally came to rescue", she said. "And Lucius' son, too", she added, and smiled even wider. "I suppose the Dark Lord was right, he knew the boy wasn't up to it", she continued. Harry felt Malfoy growing tense by his side. "Well, we hoped the other kids could wipe some of you out. I think our hopes were a little too high", the death eater continued, drawing her wand, "but I think this just means I'll be having a little more fun".

A/N: Sorry for the delay!!! I had a terribly busy week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, though, you make my day. Next chapter is the last one... R&R.


	16. Second Morning Part II

Confused Paths

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot (is there a plot here?) and the OCs. Don't sue me, JKR; I'm poor and I don't have any money.

Chapter 16 - Second Morning (Part II)

"Potter," Malfoy said, "I know you have a score to settle with both of them, but unfortunately, you will have to leave one of them to me. I'd rather kill the Lestrange bitch, but I can let you choose," he added, and looked at Harry. Lestrange laughed heartily, but Wormtail was taken aback.

"I see you did not inherited your father's politeness, little dragon," she said, mockingly, "but if you have at least his skill with women, I am sure you can still be useful. I remember all the good nights your father has provided me with…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Draco screamed, sending a black curse towards the Death Eater, who avoided it. "Losing our mind, little dragon?" Bellatrix asked, still mockingly. "I suppose you do not like to hear your mother was not the only one, is it not?"

Harry saw Draco was trembling in anger. Bellatrix's words explained a lot more about Draco's reasons to betray Voldemort, and Harry supposed Draco wanted to avenge his mother. He looked at Wormtail, the one who killed his parents, and understood how Draco felt at that time. As much as he wanted to avenge Sirius, his parents came first.

"She's all yours, Malfoy," Harry said, pointing his wand at Wormtail. "I have to avenge my parents too," he added, and shot a Stunning Charm at the Death Eater.

Like Malfoy said, Wormtail wasn't a real threat; his curses were weak and bad-aimed. Harry was amazed that someone like that managed to become an animagus. On the other hand, Bellatrix was an amazing dueller, and Draco was clearly losing it. Harry had managed to disarm and stun Wormtail, and was about to throw a Binding Charm upon him, when he saw Draco being hit by a strange black curse, and falling to the ground. Bellatrix automatically turned to Harry.

"Like I was saying before," she began, with the sarcasm still dripping from her voice, "Little dragon here had none of his father's talents. A real pity, I think… I see that Wormtail was not much different. So, this is between me and you again, Potty." She let out a laugh after her words. Harry increased his grip on his wand. He had taken Wormtail down, and was going to avenge his parents, throwing him on Azkaban; now it was time to avenge Sirius.

"I suppose you are still mad at me because I killed your loved godfather, is it not, Potty? I must say I am sorry… You can understand that I would let someone like him ruin the family name. But hey, it was good, was it not? I suppose that now you have already learned how to cast a proper unforgivable," Bellatrix said, and let out a hollow laughter. "Come one Potty, give a try. I think I told you how to do it last year… You have to mean it."

Harry's anger rose quickly, and he really thought about casting an Unforgivable again. He wasn't sure he could do it, but hearing Bellatrix talk like that about Sirius made him want it. He raised his wand and pointed at her. Bellatrix smiled gleefully. "Go on, Potty. Just say it," she coaxed him on.

"Harry, no!" He heard a voice screaming, and turned to see it was Hermione. "Sirius would not want you to go down to that level, Harry. You do not need to do it," Hermione said. Harry saw her eyes had some unshed tears on them. She was right. _'_She is always right, and you know that,' his conscience spoke. Harry looked back at the Death Eater in front of him. "She is right, you know," he said calmly. "I do not need to go down to your level. I would be no better than you."

Bellatrix smiled slightly. "So, you think you are above everyone else, Potty? Why don't you show me, then? _Avada Kedavra!_" The Death Eater screamed, and the green beam of light floated towards Harry. He ducked to the side, and was expecting the beam to pass by him, but it didn't happen.

The beam hit something. Or better, someone.

Wormtail. He had thrown himself in front of the curse, and received the jet of light directly on the chest. His body fell to the ground, lifeless. Bellatrix seemed surprised for a small moment; then, she suddenly laughed once again. "Life can take strange turns, Potty. The man who killed your parents died to save you, just like the Dark Lord said he would… Useless fool," she said, and spat on Wormtail's body. "And you are still alive. I suppose. The prophecy was right, then. I am not the one who will have the pleasure to kill you, Potty," the Death Eater added. Harry's eyes widened. She knew of the prophecy already.

"Yes, I know of the prophecy, Potty," she continued, seeing the look on Harry's face. "Your mudblood girlfriend there is quite resistant; I could get nothing from her mind… They are making stronger mudbloods these days. Interestingly, I had to learn it from the blonde; blood traitors must get weaker with the passing of the time," she said, pointing at Luna, who was tied unconscious to a tree. Harry hadn't told Luna about the prophecy; he supposed Ron did it. Harry saw Hermione looking at him pointedly, like she was saying, "Do not be mad at her". Harry shook his head.

"What a sweet exchange," Bellatrix said. "Unfortunately, I do not have any more time to waste. I have already got what I needed, and I presume the stupid kids are not coming back, so, it is time for the last act." With a swift move, she pointed her wand to Hermione. "Say goodbye to the mudblood, Potty… _Avada Kedavra!_" She screamed, at the same time Harry shouted "_Expelliarmus!_" Bellatrix's wand flew from her hand, but the green beam of light had already been discharged. Harry's breathing stopped. He was going to lose one more person he loved.

The beam didn't hit Hermione, though. In the middle of its course, a small white bird appeared, and it was hit by the curse. Harry sighed in relief; that was all the time Bellatrix needed to catch his wand and disapparate. Harry couldn't care less at that time. Hermione was alive, and that's what mattered to him. He walked to her, and undid her bindings. He hugged her tightly, and then whispered on her hair, "Thank Merlin you are still alive, I do not know what I would do if you had died. It would have been my fault and…"

"Harry," she said softly, "It is okay. I am alive, and that is what matters now. It was not your fault. I was the one that was caught by the Slytherins after the Quidditch game." Harry shook his head. "They would not have come after you if you were not my friend. She would not have thrown the curse at you if you were not my girlfriend, and…"

"Harry, I was the one that chose it, remember? The day you told me you loved me… You said you wanted me to decide if I would stay with you or not, and I chose to stay. I knew of all the risks involved. And I assure you that I never regretted it, not a single time," she replied, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Look… We need to take the others to the castle. Luna, Ginny and Neville received several Cruciatus, while Bellatrix was trying to read the minds. I suppose Malfoy needs to be taken there, too." Harry nodded, and saw that Hermione's eyes were focused on the white bird on the ground.

"It is the Garniers' owl," she said, coming a bit closer. "The one who delivered our Christmas gift, remember? A white owl, like Hedwig, but smaller." Harry nodded. "The Garniers are here on the forest too. They stayed back there with Ron, to duel the Slytherins. Malfoy and I went ahead to find you. Malfoy said he knew the way to get here," he said. Hermione shot him a questioning look. "Malfoy said his mother did not want him to be a Death Eater. So, he decided to hear her advice and helped us to get here," Harry said, answering Hermione's silent question. She nodded, and then took the small owl from the floor. "I suppose the Garniers' will be a bit sad for their owl. White owls are very rare, and this one seems very smart. I wonder what it was doing here."

"That is not an owl," they heard Johan's voice saying, walking into the clearing. The black boy was walking with difficulty, using Ron as support. He was full of bruises and had at least four bleeding wounds. Ron was wounded too, but not to that extent. "I suppose you can figure that out, Hermione," Johan added, with a gloomy expression. Hermione's eyes sudden widened in shock. "Johan, it can not be…" The black boy nodded.

"Hermione, what is the problem?" Harry asked. Before she could say it, Johan motioned for Hermione to lay the owl back on the ground. Hermione complied. Then, Johan pointed his wand at it, and a bluish jet of light sprung from his wand. Harry saw the owl's body grow, until it took the shape of Rafaelle's lifeless body.

It was now Harry's turn to be shocked. Johan hugged his sister's body, and then caressed her face. Johan was whispering something that sounded like a prayer, when he was finished, he got up, and then looked at the trio. His face showed a deep sorrow; he had unshed tears in his eyes, maybe because the tears could not express everything. Without a word, Johan pointed his wand at himself and muttered, "_Avada…_"

Ron slapped Johan's wand hand before he could finish the curse.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" The red-haired asked. "Do you think killing yourself will bring your sister back again?" Ron continued, under the surprised stares of Harry and Hermione. "She was not my sister," Johan said calmly. "He was much more than that. Rafaelle was my strength, my confidence, and my very own life. She was my lover, Ron."

Harry noticed Hermione didn't seem much surprised. "Did you know that?" He asked her. "I had my suspicions," she answered, "as I had my suspicions they were animagi, too. I suppose you are Rafaelle's cat, is it not?"

Johan nodded, and changed into the small black cat Harry had stepped one day in Hogsmeade. Then, he changed back. "You are a lot smarter than you seem, Hermione. I thought me and Rafaelle had done a great job in hiding the animagi part."

"You did," Hermione answered, "except that you should not call her by her animal name when she is in human form." Johan scratched his hair, "Rafaelle would always tell me you had noticed that, and I would always say you did not. I suppose I underestimated you. Anyway, I think we need to explain everything to those two." Harry and Ron, who had been partially out of the conversation, just nodded quietly.

"Have you told Ron about my true story?" Johan asked. Harry and Hermione shook their heads, and Ron frowned at them. "Sorry mate," Harry said, "But Dumbledore asked us not to, and I suppose this is Johan's secret to tell. Or should I say, Ernest's." Johan nodded, and then repeated to Ron his story, since he met Rafaelle until they had joined Hogwarts.

"Well, when Rafaelle and I left our home to receive our magical training, our mother was not very happy. In fact, she was mad at us, and banished us from home. So, me and Rafaelle started living by our own, and it gradually grew into something else. Four years after we met each other, we finally decided to accept our feelings and became lovers. We did not show it in Hogwarts because it would blow our cover. Of course, there were some people who realized it. Like your sister, for example," he said, pointing at Ron.

"The animagus abilities are a little weird to explain. You see, we had that affinity with wandless magic, and when we joined the Wizarding World, we heard that changing into an animal was something very difficult to achieve. So, we decided to focus ourselves into it, to prove we were able to be as good as everyone else, even if we have a handicap. We studied lots of Transfiguration, and lots of Magical Creatures too. In the end, we decided to change into normal animals, a cat and an owl, because they were easier to hide while we were at school. Two months before we joined Hogwarts, we were finally able to do it."

"We did not know you needed to register at the Ministry, so we kept this a secret between us. When I received the letter from Voldemort, we decided to tell Dumbledore about it. That was what I needed to talk to him, on the day you heard my true story. Dumbledore just said that he was aware of it already. Fortunately, he did not ask us to register. Voldemort's interest on us could raise a lot if he knew about that." He smiled, mirthless, and looked at Hermione.

"How did you find out, Hermione?" He asked. "Hmm… First, I heard McGonagall praise you about your Transfiguration skills. She rarely praises someone, and well, we are studying Human Transfiguration, which is quite difficult to anyone who is not an animagus. Second, you said once that you really like Magical Creatures. Third, you are able to perform controlled wandless magic, even if it is just weak magic. Fourth, I heard you calling Rafaelle "angel", which happens to be your owl's name… And last, you were never seen with her cat, neither she was ever seen with your owl."

"Bloody hell," Ron said. "How did I never realize that?"

"You are dense, mate, remember that," Harry said, playfully. "Look who is talking," Ron retorted. Hermione cleared her throat. "Now that everything is explained, I think we need to go back to the castle… Johan, Malfoy, Luna, Ginny and Neville need to go to the hospital wing, and Rafaelle deserves a proper burial." Everyone was silent for a while, then they looked at each other, and nodded quietly in understanding.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews, you make my day.

As a special treat, here's Johan's prayer to Rafaelle. It is the translation of a song of a Japanese band called Malice Mizer. The title of the song is "Syunikiss Nidome no Aitou", which translates as "Syunikiss Second Mourning". I just changed the "mourning" into "morning" and it gave me the title of the chapter, too.

Ah... the words of my cry at the last moment of your life

Are the repeating words of your continuous soliloquy

Has the prayer arrived... as in memory you exist before my eyes

Ah... the last words that nobody ought to know

Are the repeating words of your continuous soliloquy

Rushing with you within my embrace

Tracing against your cheeks with my trembling fingers

Ah... to the lord dwelling in the sky that granted my wish

Grant my wish once again... "Return her heart to her"

Gazing at the sky with frozen pupils

As if knowing the rightful place to return

Ah... to the lord dwelling in the sky that granted my wish

Grant my wish once again... "Return her heart to her"

Ah... to the lord dwelling in the sky that granted my wish

Grant my last wish... "Lay her into sleep of peace"

Cold fingers tracing the track of tears

In a trembling voice "Return to the sky" continuously repeats


	17. Stronghold

Confused Paths

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot (is there a plot here?) and the OCs (I guess it's the OC now, since one of them died). Don't sue me, JKR; I'm poor and I don't have any money.

Epilogue - Stronghold

Rafaelle's burial took place in the school grounds, at that same night. Only the students who were at the forest, plus the teaching staff and the Minister of Magic, attended the ceremony. Rafaelle's mother refused to come. Johan received a letter from her that said this wouldn't have happened if they had remained muggles.

Harry and Hermione, along with Ginny, Luna and Neville, had been given by Ron a proper explanation of Rafaelle's "suicide". After their battle against the Slytherins, Johan was badly wounded and had stopped breathing for a while. Rafaelle presumed he was dead and changed into the owl form, flying towards the clearing where Harry was fighting Bellatrix. Johan presumed she threw herself in front of the Killing Curse because she couldn't stand her apparent loss. Johan didn't make any more comments on the subject.

Harry was sitting now by the lake, looking at the stars. Despite his short friendship with Rafaelle, he was mourning her death as much as Johan was. He blamed himself for not being able to protect Hermione, and thus, for Rafaelle's death. All of this was a consequence of his careless trip to the Department of Mysteries last year. First Sirius, now an innocent girl. Not to mention Johan's permanent scars, or the torture that Ginny, Luna and Neville had endured. And Hermione's almost-death.

He heard a noise coming from behind him; he turned back to see both Johan and Hermione walking towards him. Johan said something to Hermione, and she stopped. He stepped forward and knelt by Harry's side.

"Hey Harry," he said, trying to sound normal. "You know… I will go straight to the point here, because I do not think Hermione wants to wait," he continued, and smiled uneasily. "I do not blame you for what happened. You can say we were not supposed to be there, and that you were the one that had to save Hermione, but you know that is all a bunch of rubbish. Rafaelle and I were there because we wanted, and there was nothing you could do at that time. Hermione told me everything, and I knew Bellatrix took you by surprise."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Johan made a gesture that told him to stop. "I will not argue with you, as I have heard you can be very thick-headed sometimes. I just wanted to give you this," he said, and handed Harry a small black box. "What is it?" Harry asked, looking from the box to the Johan. "There is no better way to find out than to open," Johan answered.

Harry opened the box to reveal a small ring. "You see, I was going to give this to Rafaelle," Johan began, before Harry could say anything. "I am seventeen already, and so was she, and we planned to marry after we left Hogwarts. I was going to ask her at the last day of the term."

"But why are you giving this to me, then?" Harry asked, not really understanding Johan's point. The black boy smiled slightly, and Harry could feel that was his first real smile since the accident. "You see, Rafaelle killed herself because she thought she had lost me," he began, and paused briefly. "I think she thought that saving Hermione's life was an appropriate way to do it, and I can understand her point. You see, Rafaelle, like me, has seen in you and Hermione the same kind of love we shared, and she wanted to protect it for the two of you."

Harry had no answer to that comment. He had never been a love expert, but that was clear what Johan had meant.

"You mean," Harry began, a bit unsure, "That you want me to ask Hermione in marriage?"

Johan smiled broadly now. "You got it quickly," he answered, and Harry's eyes widened. "But I can not do that! You can barely protect Hermione. She would be dead now if Rafaelle had not thrown herself in front of that curse," Harry protested.

"That is not the point in marriage, Harry," Johan replied, sternly. "I could not protect Rafaelle from dying, and yet I was going to propose to her. I wanted to show her that even if I could not do it, I was willing to try my best into it."

Harry could not find anything to say against that. He himself had thought like that, several times. He was willing to do anything to protect Hermione. He even had thought about proposing to her, after they were finished school. Johan was indeed a lot like him. He smiled slightly, and Johan returned.

"I see you have understood it now," Johan said. "I would not be surprised if you said that you have thought that same things before," he added, and Harry nodded. "How did you know that?" Harry asked. "It is like I said, Harry, I could see my love for Rafaelle in your love for Hermione, like I saw Rafaelle's love into Hermione's. I will be going now, because Miss Granger there seems to be having a fit," he said, looking at where Hermione was standing. "See you around," he said, standing on his feet and turning his back to Harry. After a few steps, he stopped.

"Remember what I said about a guy who made a lady wait during four years?" The black boy asked, his back still turned to Harry. Before Harry could answer, he spoke again. "Guess who."

When Johan could not be seen anymore, Hermione approached Harry. She was looking very concerned, and Harry smiled at her, trying to look a little better.

"He said he was going to be quick about it, but I was almost going to have a fit there," Hermione began, smiling back at him. She sat down by his side. "What were you talking about?" She asked.

"He just wanted to tell me that I should not blame myself for what happened. He said it was his and Rafaelle's choice to be there, and that I could not do anything to save you," he answered truthfully. She sighed by his side. "He is right, and I hope he has managed to put that into the thick head of yours," she said, somewhat playfully. He held his hands to his heart, pretending to be hurt.

"You hurt me talking like that, love," he said, and winked, before the mood turned serious again. "But yes, he managed to convince me it was not my fault. I still feel bad for her, though. She did not deserve to die, nor did he deserve to lose her," he added. Hermione nodded, and snuggled closer to him. "I feel bad for him too. I had a suspicion they were lovers, as I told you before, and I suppose it must hurt to lose someone you love like that," she answered, and lied her head on his shoulder.

'Yes, it hurts a lot to lose someone like you love like that,' Harry thought, remembering of Sirius. Hermione noticed the change in Harry's expression, and squeezed his hand in reassurance. He smiled at her, and they kissed lightly.

"You know, love, you never explained to me why Bellatrix was not able to read your mind back there at the forest," Harry said. He had wanted to ask her that since everything happened, but shrugged it off due to more important matters. He saw that Hermione chuckled before answering, "Simple, I had Occlumency lessons too." Harry turned to her in surprise, and she raised her eyes to meet his. "When you mentioned last summer that Dumbledore was going to give you Occlumency lessons, I asked him to teach me too. You know, I thought it could be handy some time, and I guess I was right," she said, smiling at his shocked expression.

"But when did he teach you? I mean, I never saw you actually having those lessons," Harry inquired. "He would give me my lessons when he was finished with yours. You would always take a shower after your lessons, and that is why you never saw mine," she explained. Harry nodded, and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder again. Harry slipped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer.

"You are not mad at Ron or Luna because Bellatrix found out about the prophecy, are you?" Hermione asked. Harry could feel she didn't really want to ask him that. "No, not really," Harry answered, truthfully. "Voldemort would come to kill me, anyway; now he just knows that nobody can do it, but him himself. He will not try to use Slytherin students to do his bidding anymore, so I think that narrows some of the Light Side's worries."

"He most definitely will not be using Slytherins again; you see, the ones who were involved were expelled, and had their wands snapped. Dumbledore could not do that before, since they had not done anything yet, but now he did it under the Ministry's orders," Hermione said. "I think no more Slytherins will ever want to join the Dark Side after that," she finished.

Just then, Harry remembered Malfoy. He had betrayed the Dark Side, and refused to join Voldemort. He probably didn't have his wand snapped, but now he would be chased by the Dark Side as a traitor.

"What happened to Malfoy?" Harry asked. "He was not expelled, was he? He helped us in the end," he continued. Hermione laughed. "From the way you are talking one could say you are worried about him," she said mockingly. Harry shook his head forcefully. "No way, I was just wondering here. I mean, he will be chased by the Dark Side now," he explained.

"I suppose so," Hermione answered. "He will remain in Hogwarts," she continued, but was interrupted by Harry. "Damn, I was just hoping I would not have to see his face again," he said playfully. She laughed again, then continued, "He and his mother will be under special vigilance, though. If there is any sign of Death Eater activity around their house, Malfoy is out of Hogwarts." Harry smiled broadly. "Yes! That means I still have a chance!" He said, punching the air. The two of them laughed, then Harry unconsciously pulled Hermione into another kiss. This one was longer, and deeper, as if they were making up for their bad mood around them lately.

Someone cleared his throat behind them, and Harry saw that it was Ron, with Luna by his side. Luna was in her usual dreamy self, looking at the sky, and Ron seemed somewhat embarrassed, having caught his two best friends in such a compromising position.

"Hmm… Dumbledore asked me to warn you he wants us to go back to the castle. We will still be having a day free tomorrow, though," he said, and smiled widely at the last part. Harry and Hermione laughed, and she stood on his feet, preparing to leave. Harry held her by the wrist. "Go on Ron, I still have something to say to Hermione," the dark-haired boy said. Hermione looked at him questioningly, and Ron just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, do not stay here all night," he said. "You are already well-known for your late night chats." Before either Harry or Hermione could reply to that, he was off, along with Luna (who was still looking at the sky).

"What is it that you want to tell me, Harry?" Hermione asked, sitting down by his side again. Harry took the box Johan had given him out of his pocket. "Well… I do not know how to say that," he admitted. Hermione smiled gently. "Like you told Ron once, just use your mouth," she said. Harry smiled back. 'I suppose it is easier if I use my heart, in this case,' he thought.

"This may sound a bit sudden to you, but I was thinking about it," he began, stammering. "Along with someone else," he added, trying to give Johan his credit. "And I thought I should do it as soon as I can, because I need to show you how much I love you," he continued. This "use-your-heart" thing sure works well. He saw Hermione's expression change to one of pure love. He could not name it, but he could feel it.

"Harry, you have already shown me how much you love me," she began, and her eyes glimmered with the tears that wanted to fall. "You do not need to anything else about it," she added. She threw her arms around him on a hug, but he held his hands on his.

"You see, Hermione, I… When Bellatrix threw that curse at you, I thought everything was over. When Rafaelle died, and you survived, I thought everything was my fault because I could not protect you properly. I thought I was not showing everything I felt for you, if I could let you be hit by that curse," he began. Hermione tried to interrupt him, but he released one of her hands and made a gesture for her to stop.

"Please, love, let me finish it. I thought I was not showing all my love for you if I could not protect you. But then I realized that my desire to protect you is what counts. If I believe I will do even the impossible to protect you, I am showing all my love for you. And because I want to protect you and have you by my side forever, I need to ask you this."

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you be my wife?" He asked. He saw she broke down on tears, but her eyes never left his.

"I mean, I know this seems too early. We could it after we graduate or something," he continued. He once again didn't realize her tears were of joy, not of sorrow. She interrupted him by kissing him straight on the lips.

"Yes, I will!" She answered, after they pulled out of the kiss. He grinned. "But we will really need to wait until graduation. I mean, I do not even think we can marry at this age," she added. He nodded briefly, then kissed her again. "I can wait," he said, and wiped her tears with his thumb. "But I have something here to make up for that wait," he continued, and winked at her. He opened the box, which had been lying on the ground, and showed her the ring. Hermione gasped.

"Harry, you did not need to buy that," she began, but he interrupted her again. "I did not buy it. This was going to be Rafaelle's promise ring, from Johan," he explained. Hermione's eyes widened again. "He said that he and Rafaelle could see their love reflected on us, and that Rafaelle would want you to have it. Will you wear it?" He asked finally, looking into her eyes. She nodded. "Of course," she answered, and extended her hand to him. She slid the ring in her finger, then kissed her hand.

"Thank you, Mrs. Soon-to-be-Potter," he said, grinning.

"My pleasure," she answered, and pulled him into another kiss. Then, for the first time since Sirius had died, Harry felt complete again. He knew he had a reason to go on. He knew he wasn't walking on confused paths anymore.

- End -

A/N: That's it. I want to thank everyone who stayed with me until the end, and I hope you enjoyed the reading. One more thanks to those who reviewed and gave me opinions (I took them into account, you know). You guys rock, like I always say. I want to thank my beta **CaliberKX**, who didn't work in all the chapters, but helped me whenever she could; I want to thank my girlfriend for letting me use her looks to build Rafaelle; and I want to thank me for letting myself use my looks to build Johan. :P


End file.
